


Live Long Enough to be Someone Else

by meggidarling



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Canon-Typical Violence, Dungeons and Dragons Inspired Universe, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Slow Burn, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-06-15 21:51:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 53,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15422364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meggidarling/pseuds/meggidarling
Summary: Barry Allen, a half-elven gunslinger with a dark past, creates an unlikely party of adventurers to find his missing friends. Though it’s a successful mission and his friends are saved, trouble seems to follow this newly formed team of misfits. What was meant to be a one-off adventure turns into a never-ending journey filled with vampires, dragons, (both figurative and literal) demons and romance.\\ A coldflashwave AU based on Critical Role and Dungeons and Dragons as a whole//





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from a quote from Critical Role!
> 
> You don't need to know anything about CR or D&D to understand this 
> 
> WARNINGS: Kidnappings, discussion of murder, the death of family and torture
> 
> This is going to be a long one folks! I hope to update a few times a week!
> 
> If you want a list of the characters with their classes and races along with an explanation let me know! I’ll post it in the endnotes as they appear! A lot went into each character and this story is my baby so I’m willing to answer any questions you may have!
> 
> Characters that appeared in this chapter, as well as their race, class and the character from Critical Role they are based on (if any):  
> Barry: Half-Elven Gunslinger (Based on Percy)  
> Len’ildan “Len”: Half-Elven Rogue (Based on Vax)  
> Lis’ahlia “Lisa”: Half-Elven Ranger (Based on Vex)  
> Mick: Goliath Rogue/Barbarian  
> Sara: Tiefling Fighter (Based on Zhara)

Mick walked through the forest quickly, his large battle axe resting on his shoulders. He heard a twig snap to his left, which made him pause. Slowly, he turned his head in the direction of the sound. He let out one, long whistle and waited for the response of his campaign. When he didn’t hear it, he prepared for battle. 

The bushes on his left began to rustle, and Mick prepared to attack, raising his axe and bending his knees.

The rustling was getting louder, whatever was there was getting closer and closer until suddenly-

“Meow.” 

Mick let out a gruff laugh when he saw the small orange kitten that broke through the foliage. “Well, aren’t you the cutest thing? Run along, monster.” He cooed before turning around to-

Stare down the barrel of a gun apparently.

Holding the gun was a brunette man, though he had a bright shock of white that went through it. He wore a red coat with gold detailing that brushed his knees. His gun was advanced. Guns themselves were rare but this one looked complicated. 

“Don’t move.” The figure growled, his voice surprisingly not muffled by the red cloth that was covering his nose and mouth. 

“Funny.” A familiar voice responded, followed by the sound of an arrow being notched. “I was just about to tell you the same thing. Guns down, darling.” 

A low growl was given and, based on the way the eyes of the masked man widened, he recognized that there was a large bear behind him.

“Good girl, Trinket.” The archer cooed at the bear before turning her attention back to the masked man. “Now, drop your weapon, dear, or I’ll shoot some holes in that pretty red jacket.” She purred, digging her arrow into his back.

The masked figured growled but placed his weapon on the ground. 

“Took your time, didn’t you Glider?” Mick kicked it away before turning his attention back to his would-be attacker. “Who are you?” He demanded, axe still firmly in his hand. 

The figure did not respond, instead simply squinted his eyes. 

“I believe my partner asked you a question.” Another voice said. A familiar figure seemed to appear out of the darkness, pressing a dagger to the masked man’s throat. “He won’t get to ask again before I slit your throat.” 

The man in red groaned but nodded. He pulled down his mask to reveal a pale, elven face. “I am Lord Bartholomew of Fulmen.”

“Lord, huh?” Lisa purred. “That sounds like you have goods that we can repossess.”

“Don’t I wish.” Barry huffed out something that was like a laugh. “I’m merely a lord in title, is all.”

Lisa pouted but lowered her bow. “What are you doing in these parts then, Lord Allen?” 

“Just Barry is fine.” The half-elven man responded. “And, despite my previous actions, I was not here for a fight.” He coughed when the dagger pressed harder into his throat. “I wanted to sneak behind you, I was hoping the kitten would distract you for longer.”

Mick nodded before rolling his eyes. “Put your dagger down, Len. The kid is fine. He was just spooked, is all.” 

Len pulled down his hood but didn’t not more. “I don’t trust him.”

Lisa groaned. “Well, we’ll never learn to trust him if you keep threatening him, jerk.” 

Len stood back and slide his dagger back into a sheath on his belt. “What is your quest in my forest, gunslinger?” 

“This is hardly your forest unless you’re the King of Centralis.” Barry scoffed. “But if you must know, I’m searching for my friends.” 

“What happened to them?” Lisa asked. 

“I’m not sure.” Barry frowned. “I believe they are missing but no one in Centralis proper would listen to me!” he growled. “So, I’m going off on my own, and retracing their steps so I can try to find them.”

“Where did you see them last?” Len asked, feigning disinterest but Mick and Lisa could tell he pitied the young gunslinger.

“They went to a neighboring town of Stella to investigate a group of missing peasants,” Barry explained. “I fear whoever took the peasants took them too.” 

“Well.” Mick chuckled. “You’re in luck, kid. We’re heading that way ourselves. We’ll help you.”

“We will?” Len groaned. 

“You will?” Barry said, his voice surprised.

“I don’t see why not, Lenny. We’re headed to Stella anyway, we might as well take him with us. And I’m sure we’ll be rewarded handsomely if we happen to save them.” Lisa shoved her brother, much to his displeasure, winking. “Plus, he is cute, isn’t he?” 

“A reward sounds nice.” Len rolled his eyes. “Let’s get going then.” 

“Don’t take it personally, Barry,” Mick whispered as Len slipped back into the shadows. “He’s just a grumpy little half-elf.”

The four of them (and Trinket the bear) walked through the forest and, around dusk, came upon a town It was small but crowded, even for the late hour. Barry wasn’t sure where they were, but his companions seemed at ease here. 

“Welcome to the criminal side of Centralis,” Len said, emerging from the shadows.

“What?” Barry whispered, instinctually reaching for his gun, but Mick stopped him.

“Come down, Red.” Mick said, patting him on the back. “Len is just dramatic. This is just the outer part of the Kingdom. It’s harder to govern, so the rules are harder to enforce.”

Barry calmed slightly. “You could have just said that, Rogue.”

“Where’s the fun in that, gunslinger? I like to watch you sweat.” Len snarked back before motioning towards a building. “Let’s head there. A tavern and an inn. We can plan out this rescue mission.” 

It was a building a few floors taller than the rest of the surrounding taverns and commercial buildings. The sign in front of it read ‘Saints and Sinners’ and, based on the cliental around it, there was an emphasize on ‘Sinners’

They moved together, moving into the warm inn. The lobby was empty except for a halfling man who was sitting behind the counter. He had dark hair but the ends of it were much lighter. He had glasses covering his eyes. He had glowing green stones behind both of his ears that pulsed with arcane light. When they approached, he looked up.

“Hello.” He said, closing the book that was in his hands and placing it on the desk. “I’m Hartley. How can I help you?” He didn’t seem to be bothered by the large, gold-armored bear that followed them.

Lisa stepped forward, a gentle smile on her face. “I’m Lis’ahlia, but please call me Lisa. We’re in need of a few rooms for the night.”

Hartley nodded. “Of course. We have two available, each with two beds. Will you take both?”

Lisa nodded. “Please. I’ll pay now. How much?”

Hartley looked over the party, eyes lingering on Barry for quite a long period of time. “For you, 3 gold pieces for the pair.”

Lisa smiled and reached into her purse. “I like how you think, halfling.” She placed three gold on the desk. 

Hartley smiled and slid them two keys to them. “Enjoy your stay. Rooms are upstairs, the tavern is through that door behind you.” 

As they walked away, Hartley gave Barry an unsubtle wink. Barry blushed up to his pointy ears, scurrying after his party without a second look at the halfling. 

He paused in the hallway before the tavern to gather his thoughts. Barry was unsure of what to do next. He wasn’t sure where he fit in just yet. 

Len stepped forward and grasped him on the shoulder. “Come along, Bartholomew. We should get a good night’s rest.” 

Barry glared at the elven rogue. “Don’t call me Bartholomew.” He hissed.

Len rolled his eyes. “Whatever, gunslinger. Be angry.” He replied before disappearing into the shadows.

“Jerk.” Barry mumbled.

“I heard that.” Len’s voice replied from the shadows around him, though Barry couldn’t tell exactly where. 

“You were supposed to, Rogue.” He growled back, though his voice had lost much of the heat.

Len chuckled before Barry heard light footsteps retreat out of the room, leaving him alone in the hallway for a few moments. 

God, what was he thinking? This was a horrible idea! He just ran off with three people he knows nothing about and none of his friends know where he is. What if something horrible happens to him? What will come of his deal? His plans for vengeance?

But he needed to do this. He had to save Cisco and Caitlin, Iris and Wally, just like they wanted to save the people in Stella who were falling through the cracks. They were the true heroes, but they needed his help. 

Plus, at least he was away from-

He shook his head to clear his thoughts. No. He wasn’t going to think about him today.

“Barry!” Lisa called from the tavern. “Come get some food before Mick eats it all.”

Barry steeled his nerves and joined them in the tavern. Mick, Len, and Lisa were sitting in the center of the room at a large table. Trinket was laying under the table happily eating a plate of chicken. The rest of the tavern wasn’t crowded, but there was still a quite a few patrons scattered about. 

Barry moved to join them. He sat across from Lisa and Len, next to Mick. He placed his gun on the table next to him. 

“No weapons at the table, Barry.” Mick warned gently, causing Barry to remove it with a light blush. 

“Sorry.” Barry said meekly. “Force of habit.” 

Mick slides him a plate piled high with potatoes and chicken with a large grin. “Eat up, gunslinger. We’re going to need a lot of energy to save your friends.”

“So.” Len said, gazing at Barry with calculating eyes that made Barry squirm in his seat. “Let’s talk about a plan.”

“I’m not sure what to do. I was planning on winging it.” Barry said, focusing on the food in front of him and not the soul-piercing eyes.

“Wha-Winging it?!” Len sputtered, looking personally offended by Barry’s answered. “You had no plan at all? You were just going to waltz into Stella and hope you got kidnapped by the same person?”

Barry shrunk into his seat even further. Before anyone could see anything, however, someone spoke from their side.

“Did you lot say something about Stella?”

The party turned to their side. Standing at the edge of their table was a female tiefling whose skin was pure white. She had long blond hair that was tied back in a braid with small braids woven in and horns that spun down around her ears, brushing her cheeks. Her eyes were pure black, no pupil or sclera in sight. She was dressed in white gauze garments under black armor with white detailing. 

“Depends.” Lisa said, a flirty smirk on her face. “Do you know it?”

“Aye. I grew up there.” The tiefling nodded. She stuck her hand out for Lisa to shake. “The name’s Sara. Sara Lance.” 

“Nice to meet you, Sara.” Lisa nearly purred. “Maybe you can help us out.”

“Depends on what you need.”

“Barry’s friends went to investigate many disappearing peasants, but now they seem to be missing as well.” Lisa explained, playing with a stray curl that was resting by her cheek. “We want to know the ins and outs of the city before we go in ourselves. We don’t want to get snatched up too.” 

Sara tapped her chin, her black eyes never leaving Lisa’s face. “I do know Stella better than anyone. I could take you there. For the right price.”

“Name it and we’ll see if we like it.” Mick said, dragging Sara’s attention away from the ranger.

Sara thought for a moment. “A cut of any riches we acquire and, depending on how well we work together, a place on your campaign.”

Mick and Len shared a look before they nodded at Lisa.

“Deal.” She said, spitting in her hand and offered it to the tiefling. 

“Marvelous.” Sara responded, spitting in her palm before taking Lisa’s smaller hand in hers. “So, we have a deal.”

“Now that we have that settled.” Len said, speaking for the first time since Sara announced her presence. “Do you have any ideas on what to do?”

“I haven’t been back to Stella in some time. My sister, Laurel, should be able to help us.” Sara said thoughtfully. “We should call on her when we get to the city in case anything has changed.”

“Have you ever been to Stella, Barry?” Lisa asked, turning to look at the Elven gunslinger. 

His face darkened for a moment, but he shook it away and forced himself to smile. “I have, but I do not remember it well. It was long ago.” 

Sensing his discomfort, Mick decided to change the topic. “So how long it will take to get to Stella from here?” 

“The most direct route would be through Emon, but that would be harder to sneak through. The city has a band of adventurers protecting it and we look a bit sketchy if I’m being honest.” Sara thought for a moment. “We’ll have to travel through Nationale and Fulmen.”

“That’s your neck of the woods, Lord Bartholomew.” Len snarked, looking at Barry from across the table, his eyes focusing on Barry’s again. “Maybe you can get us in with your fancy titles?” 

Barry winced again, shrinking into himself, causing Lisa to scowl at her brother.

“Len’ildan, if you don’t stop teasing the cute gunslinger, I’ll make you sleep with Trinket!” She growled. 

Len frowned at her but remained silent, eating his chicken. 

“I don’t think my name will hold much weight in Fulmen these days, but I know that town almost as well as I know Centralis.” Barry replied quietly, taking his cup of ale in both hands. 

Sara nodded. “I know some people in Nationale who may be able to help us. It should only take three days to get to Stella if we move quickly, though it would be easier if we could use some magic.” 

The group spoke for a while longer before they retreated for the evening, promising to meet at dawn. Mick and Len retreated to one room and Lisa came up to Barry. 

“Would you mind if I roomed with you?” She asked, fluttering her eyelashes and smiling sweetly. “I don’t take up too much space and Trinket sleeps on the floor.

Barry nodded. “I don’t mind at all. Please, led the way.” He said, motioning for her to enter the room first. 

Once inside, Barry removed his red coat and stripped to his underclothes; a tank top and a pair of loose pants. When he turned around, he saw Lisa watching him carefully. He shied away from her gaze slightly. 

“You have many scars, Barry.” She said. 

Barry looked down at his own arms. She was correct, of course. His arms and shoulders were covered in pale slash marks and burns. “It is worse on my back.”

“May I ask what happened?” Lisa removed her own cloak and stripped to her slip, revealing some scars of her own. 

Barry thought for a moment. While he had only known Lisa for a few hours, he felt compelled to trust her; she was his new companion. He needed to learn to trust her anyway. He hadn’t told his story aloud before. Maybe that would help the healing process. Help him focus on something other than revenge and anger. 

“Do you know the history of Ravenacre?” He asked.

“No.”

“What I am about to tell you, I wish for you to keep a secret from Len and Mick. This past pains me and it is my decision as to who knows it.” 

Lisa nodded, sitting on the bed. “That’s fair. My lips are sealed, Barry.”

Barry sat on the bed, gun still in his hands. “Ravenacre was once ruled by the Allen family, specifically Nora and Henry Allen. They had only one son but took in a few children from family members that fell on hard times as their own. The children viewed themselves as siblings. 

“The Allens were kind. Perhaps too kind, as it was their downfall.” Barry fiddled with his gun, clicking the safety on and off. “On a stormy night, a couple, Clifford and Marlize Devoe, stumbled into Ravenacre, claiming to by royal travelers on their way to Fulmen. It was too stormy for them to continue, so Nora offered that they spend the night.”

Barry paused, taking a deep breath.

“In the night, Nora and Henry were slaughtered by their guests. The children in their care were escorted to the dungeons to rot, most of them still sleeping and blissfully unaware of what was happening.”

“What does this have to do with your scars, Barry?” Lisa asked, but she already had her own theories. She just wanted him to speak them aloud. 

“They killed the younger children right away, they complained too much. But they left the Allens’ son and eldest charge, Jesse, alive. They tortured them. Shocked them, cut them, burned them. Anything that would make them cry out.

“One day, a soldier came from Fulmen. He heard their cries and helped to break them free. As they ran to the borders, the Devoes caught on. They fired arrow after arrow on the escapees. They were at the border when the son heard a horrible scream. He looked back to see that his cousin was lying on the ground with many arrows in her back. She cried and reached for her cousin. She cried for the boy who became her brother.

“He went to turn back, but the soldier grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him away. He heard her screams as he ran through the forest, but he didn’t turn back for her because he was a coward.” He raised his arms. “Because I am a coward. My name is Lord Bartholomew Henry Thompson Allen, once of Ravenacre and now of Fulmen and I am a coward.”

Lisa shook her head. “I don’t believe you were a coward, Barry. Your family would have wanted you to stay alive. If you were a coward, you would not be risking your life for your friends.”

Barry let out a deep breath. “Maybe. We should get to sleep if we want to travel at first light.”

Lisa nodded, flashing her scarred collarbone. “Perhaps I’ll tell you my tragic backstory tomorrow night.” 

Barry gave a gentle chuckle before curling up on one of the bed. “I look forward to it.”

“Good night, Bartholomew. Good night, Trinket.” 

“Good night, Lis’ahlia.”

There was a low growl.

“Right, sorry, good night Trinket.” Barry quickly amended before falling fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update back-to-back because I'm overexcited! 
> 
> Warnings: discussion of child abuse and the death of a mother, though neither appear 'on-screen'

Barry and Lisa woke up early the next morning and dressed quickly. Barry felt less out of place now that he had such an in-depth conversation with Lisa. They teased each other as they made their way downstairs as if they had known each other for years. 

“Well aren’t you two buddy-buddy.” Len drawled, as he stood at the bottom of the stairs, nibbling on the dried fruit in his hand. “We’re leaving now that you two have finally arrived.” 

Lisa rolled her eyes and snatched the fruit out of Len’s hands. “Oh hush, brother! If you keep frowning, your face might stick like that.” 

Mick emerged from the other room, Sara hot on his heels. “Are we ready to head out? Sara and I made snacks for the road.” 

Barry watched as Len’s lips quirked up and his face softened. Interesting. So, Len liked two people; Mick and Lisa.

“That’s great, Mickey,” Len said. “Are we ready to hit the road?”

Sara smiled, subtle fangs glinting in the sun. “Sure are. Let’s head out, yeah?” She shouldered a large bag and led them out of the inn.

As they walked past the front desk, Hartley, the halfling from the night before winked at Barry. Barry just blushed, nodded and scurried away, meaning he missed the look of pure death that Len and Mick gave the innkeeper.

The campaign walked mostly through the forests that surrounded Centralis, as it provided them with cover from prying eyes and judgmental glares. Sara and Lisa (with Trinket in tow) led the way, leaving Barry to trail behind Mick and Len.

“So, gunslinger,” Len said, slowing his pace to match Barry’s. “I have to ask, as she’s my sister and I care for her very much, what are your intentions with Lis’ahalia?” 

Barry coughed slightly, startled by the question. “What?” He asked, taking a sip of water from his pouch. “Why would you ask that?”

 

“Well, you did share a room with her.” He sniffed. “And you seemed awfully chummy this morning.” 

Barry frowned, adjusting his glasses. “I don’t think you need to worry about me, Len. I assure you.” 

Len nodded silently before scampering forward back to Mick to talk about their plans, leaving Barry alone with thoughts.

He walked behind the group silently, listening to the chatter and the sounds around them. 

Which is how he heard the snapping of twigs of something approaching. 

He pulled out his gun silently and crept up to Len and Mick. They turned to him but once they saw his gun their eyes widened, mostly in anger.

“What the fu-” Mick began but Barry threw his hand over the other man’s mouth. 

“Something is following us.” He whispered, his eyes pleading Mick and Len to listen. 

The rest of the campaign didn’t answer, but they all drew their weapons. Len pulled out two daggers, Mick grabbed his great axe off his back. Lisa notched an arrow and Sara grabbed a staff. They turned in the direction that Barry pointed. 

When the brush parted, revealing a humanoid figure, bow in hand, Lisa was the first one to get a shot off. With speed and accuracy, she released two arrows. One sinks into the figure’s shoulder, but he saw the second coming and ducked out of the way. 

“Show yourself and put your weapon down!” She called, Trinket growling behind her.

Mick stepped forward, prepare to make an attack, but the figure stepped further out of the brush, hands up. It wore a dark green cloak, hood up to cover most of its face. It held a bow in one hand and had a quiver on its back. A knife hung from its belt. 

“I don’t want to fight.” It said, pulling back its cloak to reveal a young dhampir man, pale skin and fangs catching Barry’s eye almost immediately. “I simply heard you speak of Stella as I passed you and I decided I had to speak to you.”

“And you thought sneaking up on us was the way to do that?” Sara squawked. “On what plane of existence would that make sense, dhampir?”

The dhampir chuckled slightly, shrugging his shoulders. “That’s true. Nonetheless, my name is Oliver Queen. I am from Stella and I am interested in helping you in my homeland.” 

Len squinted his eyes, not lowering his daggers. “Why should we trust you?” 

Oliver placed his arrow back in his quiver and raised his hands in surrender. “You shouldn’t, obviously. But I really do want to help my city. I have heard of the missing peasants in the past few months.”

“So why have you not returned?” Barry growled, lowered his gun and stepping towards the man. “People have been struggling for months!”

Oliver took a step towards him a scowl on his face. “Do not judge me, half-elf. I could not save the city by myself. I am only one man and I did not know what I was up against.”

Lisa put her hand on the gunslinger’s shoulder. “Stand down, Barry. He could be useful.” 

Barry deflated. “Fine. Let’s go, ranger.” He snapped at the dhampir. 

Oliver fell in step with the rest of the campaign silently. Barry continued to take up the rear, his eyes trained on the newest member. Ever since the events at Ravenacre, Barry has been extreme skittish around new people, especially those who claimed to be allies. It was a wonder Barry trusted Lisa as much as he did. 

“Be calm, Barry.” Mick said, startling Barry out of his focus. “He is outnumbered. He’s not dumb and has self-preservation instincts. He will not attack now. Not when he knows we are wary of him.” 

Barry looked up at the Goliath. “I know. I’ve just been on my own so long…” Barry trailed off, but Mick seemed to understand. 

Mick pat Barry on the back before he returned to Len’s side, hands brushing as they walked. 

For the rest of the day of travel, Barry regarded the rest of his party with careful, calculating eyes. 

There was Lisa. Based on her bow and bear companion, it was clear that she was a trained ranger. She was charismatic and intelligent. She charmed nearly everyone she met, Barry included. Physically, she was petite. Her light brown hair was braided to the side with owlbear feathers tucked behind her pointed ears. She wore a lot of gold, but if Barry had to guess, most of it was fake. No one who spent this much time adventuring would risk that much. 

Sara was also interesting. She clearly has seen a lot of trouble in her life, but she didn’t seem to let it drag her down. Barry wondered if she could teach him to do that. She was a talented fighter if her stories were true and Barry wondered where she may have trained. She was also one of the first tieflings Barry had seen since he left Ravenacre. 

Oliver made him the most nervous, as he could not read him. The dhampir could travel in the sun, but he stuck to the shadows and wore a dark green cloak to protect himself from too much sun exposure. He had a bow and quiver on his back and a few knives on his belt. He didn’t speak for much of their travels, simply watching the rest of the party with careful eyes. His eyes also intrigued Barry. Though they were blue, every once and a while, he would blink, and Barry swore they were red.

Mick was a Goliath, meaning he was bald and his grey skin was covered in black markings. He wore a shiny red ring on his right hand that drew in Barry’s eyes when he spoke. He was gruff, but even knowing him for a day, Barry could tell he had a softer side. Barry found him beautiful, even if many did not fit the traditional ‘elven’ standards of beauty. 

Len was a different story. He kept his responses clipped and short, using his words to cut Barry even in the few hours they have been together. Like Mick, Barry found Len fascinating and beautiful, even though he could be cruel. Based on Lisa’s scars, the cruelty probably stemmed from a traumatic past. 

Barry wanted to get to know them both, but Barry was scared to get close to the pair. People in his life never seemed to last long. Either they left him, or they died a horrible death.

Barry winced as memories of death and destruction flooded his mind.

It was just after dark when they stumbled upon Nationale. It was a smaller city than Centralis, but it was still fairly populated. There weren’t many buildings that were more than a few floors high and the buildings were mostly neutral colors. There was a low wall that surrounded the entire city.

“We shouldn’t draw attention to ourselves,” Sara whispered. “Nationale is mostly elves, humans, and half-elves, so Mick, Oliver and I should be very careful.”

“I have a solution for that,” Mick said, raising his right hand and closing his eyes. The red ring glowed and his form shimmered, learning a tall human man in his place. “A sorcerer owed us a favor.” He said in response to the odd looks he was getting from Barry, Oliver, and Sara. 

Sara smiled, a flash of sharp teeth. “That’ll do. Oliver, keep your hood up. I’ve been here enough that my appearance shouldn’t be a problem.”

Oliver nodded and pulled the green hood back over his head. The party crept into the city, following Sara’s lead. She brought them into a small inn, where a dark-haired human male stood behind the counter. 

“Winn!” Sara cheered, wrapping the human into a hug. “Is Kara around?” 

The human looked startled but smiled after a moment. “Hi, Sara. Kara is upstairs. I’m guessing you need a room and a good meal?” 

Sara released him, a large grin on her face. “That would be fantastic, Winny.” 

Winn rolled his eyes before he moved his hands and disappeared in a shimmer of blue sparks. 

Sara huffed out a laugh. “Fucking showoff.” 

A few moments later, an elven woman scurried down the stairs. She was petite, with blonde hair falling to her chest. Her robes were blue and red and seemed to glow with energy. “Sara! I didn’t know you were back in Nationale!” 

Sara hugged her. “I wasn’t expecting to be but we’re on our way to Stella. We could use a rest in the nicest inn in the world and a guide.” 

Kara nodded. “Sure! How many rooms do you need?” She looked behind the tiefling to examine the party. 

“As many as you can spare,” Sara replied. “We’ve had a long day of travel.” 

“We have four rooms, so divided that up as you see fit.” Kara nodded. “Winn is making some dinner for you guys, so you can move to the dining room if you want.”

“Thanks, Kara. You truly are super.” The tiefling said with a wink, as if what she had said was a joke the others didn’t understand. 

“I do what I can.” The elf laughed. “Now, go to the dining room. You know the way, Lance.” 

Sara led them to a room role of tables. It was empty, save for an elderly human in the corner of the room. 

The group sat down at the largest table, weapons underneath their seats. It’s mostly silent, though Lisa was chattering happily. Winn emerges from the kitchen a few moments later with a large tray of food. 

As they eat, Kara comes to join them. “So, I am able to travel with you to the edge of Nationale’s limits but no farther. I cannot leave for long periods of time.”

Len nodded. “That’s all we can ask for. Any bit of help is greatly appreciated.” 

“And who are you all?” Kara asked looking at the group.

They go through introduces as they eat, as well as a plan of action for the next morning. When they head up to bed, Lisa elected to stay with Barry again. 

“Do I get to hear your tragic backstory this time?” Barry teased, laying on the only bed on his back. 

“Perhaps.” Lisa sat at the desk, unbraiding her hair in the mirror. “Do you know how to braid?”

Barry sat up, nodding. “I did have adopted sisters.” 

Lisa sat on the floor in front of Barry, giving him her brush before leaning her head back and closing his eyes. “I’ll tell you if you don’t mind depressing stories.”

“You listened to me.” Barry, gently pulling the brush through her wavy hair. “And that was pretty depressing.” 

“Len and I were born of a human mother and an elven father. As a half-elf yourself, I’m sure you know that many humans and elves don’t approve.” Lisa began. “Len'ildan and I quickly realized the only people we could truly rely on in this whole cruel world was each other.

“When we were twelve, my father, Lewis, took us away from our hometown and our mother. He brought us to live in Gelum, the isolated elven city where he was an ambassador.” Lisa winced when Barry pulled a little too hard on a lock of hair. “He was cruel and resented us for being half-human. He rarely let us out of the house and beat us for hours a day. After six years of vicious attacks and icy looks from the people around us, we left.”

Barry remained silent but put her brush in her hands and began to braid it. 

“Len took to the cities, learning the ways of the thief, while I kept to the woods. After what we experienced in Gelum, I didn’t think I could handle being in a large city again. I learned to hunt and to track, to spy and to shoot.” Lisa handed him a piece of ribbon to tie off her braid. “One day, I was walking through the forest and came upon a group of goblins torturing a baby bear. I saved her and that how I got Trinket as a companion.

“Eventually, we made it back to our hometown only to see that it had been completely destroyed. My mother was killed by some red dragon that overpowered the city just after we left Gelum.”

“You’re done,” Barry said, patting Lisa on the back. “I’m sure there is more to your story, as there is of mine, but we can stop for tonight if it’s getting to be too much.” 

She turned back to look at him. Her eyes were misty, but she was not crying. “Thank you, Barry.” 

They curled up into bed, facing each other but leaving a bit of space between them. 

“Lisa?” Barry said after a few moments of silence. “Can I ask you a question?”

“Sure, Barry.”

“Does Len hate everyone, or am I special?”

Lisa giggled slightly. “He doesn’t hate you, Barry. He’s just bitter to protect himself. He’ll warm up to you.” 

“If you insist.”

In the morning, the party met at dawn. Winn made them a hearty meal and gave them some rations for the trip. They took off before most of the citizens were awake. 

They walked quickly, speaking quietly amongst each other. Surprisingly, Mick and Len fell into step with Barry, one on either side. The trio spoke every once and a while but mostly remained silent. 

It was a quiet trip until just before sundown. They were close to the forest surrounding the city of Fulmen when Lisa and Oliver froze, turning to face a certain patch of brush. 

“Something’s coming,” Oliver said. “Weapons at the ready.” 

Barry pulled out his pepperbox, doing his best to ignore the names that were scribbled on the barrel and aimed at where the others were pointing their weapons. 

The rustling grew louder until three small figures emerged. They were humanoids with green skin and large pointed ears. Even from a distance, Barry could see their large yellows eyes and pointed teeth. 

“Fucking goblins.” Mick growled. “I fucking hate goblins.” 

Len crept from the shadows, frost-tip dagger in one hand and danger of life-stealing in the other. He snuck around Mick’s large form, blending into the shadows of the trees. He grabbed the first goblin by the neck and dragged the frost dagger across his throat. He then released the green humanoid and let its lifeless body hit the ground, ice crackling around the wound. He went to attack the second with his other dagger, but the goblin saw him coming. It ducked out of the way. When Len stumbled, the goblin plunged its own knife into Len’s side.

“Fuck!” He screeched, grabbing his side and falling to the ground. 

Mick growled and readied his firebrand war axe. He willed it to light up in flames before he swung twice at the goblin that was standing over Len’s form. Flame charred the goblin’s skin as the blade itself cut into the torso before he pulled back and struck it again in the same spot. It was in pretty bad shape when it stumbled into Sara’s hands.

Sara, noticing the wounds that Mick had inflicted, raised her bo staff to hit the goblin twice in the same spot. Both hits landed with a sickening thump before the goblin slumped into a crumpled heap on the ground next to its fallen ally. 

The third goblin went to attack Sara, as her back was turned, but Lisa was quicker. She shot two gold-tipped arrows, both of which sunk into the goblin’s chest. It was dead before it could even let out a scream.

“Well, that was fun!” Mick laughed, admiring the flames that curled off his weapon with a look of pure joy. “I’ve been itching for a fight for days.” 

Len pat him on the back, wincing when he moved too quickly. “It was only fun for some of us, Mickey.”

Barry, sensing the cut hurt more than he was letting on, moved to Len. He pulled out a common healing potion and pressed it into Len’s without a word. 

Len closed his hand around it before looking at Barry. He nodded slightly before downing the potion like a shot. He grimaced at the taste. “Thank you, gunslinger.”

Barry pulled down his red mask. “No problem, Len’ildan.” 

Len barred his teeth at his full name but said no more. 

“As fun as this has been, I must be getting back to Nationale.” Kara said, putting her weapons away. “Will you be okay getting to Fulmen from here?”

“I know the way.” Barry said, returning his gun to the belt. “I’ve traveled this route before.” 

Kara nodded and took out a gate stone. It was slightly smaller than a book and pulsing with blue arcane power. “Call on me next time you’re back in the City.” And with a simmer of blue energy, she was gone. 

“Fucking magic.” Len groaned. “I hate magic.” 

Barry made a noise of agreement before stepping in front of the campaign. “Follow me. We’re in my neck of the woods now.” 

Barry was nervous. He hadn’t been back in Fulmen since he escaped to Centralis a few years back. Each step he took towards the city felt like he was walking into quicksand. He shoulders were tense, and he was fiddling with the gun on his waist. 

The rest of the team fell into step with Barry. Mick and Len were directly behind him, as if they could sense the discomfort radiating off of the gunslinger like tendrils of smoke. 

It was a few hours after sundown when Lisa spoke up for the first time since Kara left. “Maybe we should make the rest of the trip in the morning.”

“That’s a good plan, sister.” Len said. “We have some tents in the bag of holding, don’t we Mick?”

“We sure do, boss.” Mick replied, patting the large sack on his shoulder. 

They went about setting up camp. Sara and Len set up the tents that Mick fished out of the bag of holding. Lisa and Oliver, using their ranger skills, set about camouflaging their camp into the forest. Using the firebrand war axe, Mick lit a campfire in the center. 

They sat around the campfire and ate some of the rations Winn gave them. They eventually retired for the night. Oliver, not trusting the campaign just yet, climbed into a tree for the night. Sara and Lisa took one of the tents, Len and Mick took the other. Barry decided to stay by the fire for a little while longer, Trinket by his side. 

His thoughts were running wild. He was tired, but his mind was keeping him awake with memories he would much rather forget forever. 

“I must keep my face covered when we get into the city proper.” Barry whispered to Trinket, needing to speak aloud for a moment or two, just to keep his mind from running even faster. “I hope he doesn’t find me, Trinket. I can’t handle him finding me.” Tears fell down his cheeks. 

Sensing his sadness, Trinket leaned forward and licked away his tears, causing him to let out a wet laugh.

“Thanks, Trink. How would you feel about camping out here with me?”

“Mrah.” The bear let out, curling up around him. 

~*~  
When Barry opened his eyes again, he was not in the woods. Instead, he was back in the dungeons of Ravenacre, black smoke surrounding him. 

‘Vengeance.’ He heard in his head. ‘It is almost time for vengeance.’ 

His sight changed, this time he was back in the woods that Jesse was killed. He heard a scream and when he turned around, he saw Jesse, arrows in her back. She was reaching for him, her hands so close to his own. But she wasn’t alone. Lisa was next to her and Sara next to the ranger. Len and Mick were on the ground a few feet behind them, Oliver laying just to the right of them. 

The smoke crept from their bodies and snaked up his leg. ‘Vengeance’ it hissed again. ‘Remember vengeance. We had a deal, Bartholomew. You are close to one of the names, I can sense it’ 

~*~

Barry woke with a start, still cuddled into Trinket’s side. When he opened his eyes, he saw Len and Mick’s faces peering down at him.

“Are you good, gunslinger?” Len asked, his words sounding annoyed but his body language betraying him. “Your whimpering woke us up.”

Barry sat forward, rubbing his eyes. “I’m sorry. I-Nightmares.”

Mick nodded, handing him his water skin. “We get it, Red. As long as you’re okay”

“I’m not looking forward to returning to Fulmen is all.” He said, taking the water. “Few of my memories from there are positive.”

Len’s face softened slightly in the flicker of the flame. “I understand that, Scarlet. Do you want to try and sleep again?” 

Scarlet? Red? These guys are taking his red jacket far too seriously. 

“I should. I’ll be of no use if I’m exhausted.” Barry dug his hands into Trinket’s light brown fur. 

“Do you want us to keep you company?” Mick asked gently. 

Barry was silent for a few moments. 

“We don’t have to if you don’t want us to, Red. I was just offering. I don’t want-”

“Please.” 

Len smiled, an unusual sight that through Barry for a loop. “Sure thing, gunslinger.” 

Mick and Len curled up on his other side, leaving a bit of space between them and Barry. 

“Thank you.” He whispered before passing out.

Mick waited a few moments, making sure Barry was asleep. “You like him, don’t you? You weren’t being nasty when we first met, you were flirting!”

“Sleeping, can’t hear you.” Len said, not opening his eyes again. 

“I know you, Lenny.” Mick chuckled. “You want him to be ours.”

Len’s reply was so quiet that even Mick almost missed it.

“Maybe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lisa and Len's backstory mirrors that of Vex and Vax in Critical Role, which is why the wording is similar to their character intros. 
> 
> Characters that appeared in this chapter, as well as their race, class and the character from Critical Role they are based on (if any):  
> Oliver: Dhampir Ranger/Rogue (Loosely based on Kashaw Vesh)   
> Kara: Elven Magic-User, not specified  
> Winn: Human Magic-User, not specified


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Discussions of torture, forced marriage, and abuse

The campaign woke late in the morning, later than they meant to. The sun was already high in the sky. They gather around the burnt cinders of the fire to regroup before they head out towards Fulmen.

“It’s about a half a day’s travel from here,” Barry said. “So, we should arrive just before sundown, barring any surprise encounters.” 

“And I’m guessing you did not leave Fulmen on the best of terms?” Oliver asked, eating a piece of dried fruit. 

Barry’s face darkened. “Not really, no. We will not receive much help, but I know the city well enough that it shouldn’t be too much of a problem.”

“Okay. Let’s finish up and get on the road.” Len clapped his hands, standing up and dusted off his lap. “I’ll start breaking up the tents.”

“I’m done eating, so I’ll help you.” Barry said, putting away his water skin and standing up to trail behind the rogue.

The pair worked silently to break down the two tents and pack up the blankets and pillows. A few moments later, Mick came over with the bag of holding, allowing them to put the linens away.

The trio then wandered back to their team and waited for them to finish up. Once they were all packed up, Barry led them through the trees. 

“Be careful of these yellow plants.” Barry said, pointing at a small yellow flower that appeared to almost be crackling with electricity.

“I’ve been in the woods and forests for years, how have I never seen it before?” Oliver asked. Lisa nodding in agreement behind him. 

“It’s native to Fulmen. It’s called the Fleur de Foudre.” Barry explained, wincing slightly. “It’s used as a punishment in these parts. It was, and probably still is, a favorite torture method of the ruler here.” He bent down and, using his rubber gloves, picked up a handful of flowers and popped them in the magic pouch at his side.

The party nodded, carefully stepping over the flower and watching their step. 

They got half-way to their destination fairly quickly, but they were halted by a quiet growl. A hyena emerged, teeth bared, and he was stalking towards the party. 

Barry, who was already on edge because of the close proximity to Fulmen, pulled his pepperbox off his side and let off two shots in the direction of the creature. The hyena quickly fell. 

“Nice shot!” Oliver said, clearly impressed. “Did you build that gun?”

“Yes. I also built this one.” Barry replied, gesturing to the long gun on his back, that was different than any gun the others have ever seen. It was longer, and the barrel was different. 

“The bullets are infused with the flowers I showed you before,” Barry said. “They’re electric and shocks anything that it hits. I call it the Éclat.” 

“You must be a very talented tinkerer.” Sara looked at the gun with a wary appreciation. 

“I had a boring childhood. It was filled with books and tinkering.” Barry shrugged. “Let’s get back on the path.”

Barry led the team through the woods in the next few hours without much event. The sun was almost out of the sky when they reached the very edge of Fulmen. 

“I believe we should stay out here for the night,” Barry said. “I do not think creeping around at night will be very helpful. It’ll just get us into trouble with the lawmen.” 

“We’re not moving as quickly as we should be. There’s a great distance between Fulmen and Stella. Mixed with the mountains, it will take us days to get through it.” Oliver said. 

“How did you get from Fulmen to Stella the last time, Barry?” Lisa asked.

“There were many transportation circles the last time I was in Fulmen. That makes travel to Stella immediate.” 

“Well, let’s see if we can get access to one of those.” Mick nodded. “If not, then we need to figure out a way to speed this travel up.” 

“I guess we should handle that in the morning.” Oliver replied before crawling into the tree to settle in for the night.

They set up the tents and quickly fell asleep. 

~*~

The next morning, Barry led the group into the heart of the city. Len, ever the rogue he was, moved through the shadows without drawing any attention to himself. 

“I guess we should start asking some locals where we can find one of those fancy circles.” Mick looked around, taking in his surroundings. 

“Excuse me!” Sara said, grasping an elven woman as she walked passed. 

“Oh, we’re going right for it?” Lisa asked. “Okay.”

“Where can we find someone with access to a transportation sigil?” Sara asked the elven woman, ignoring Lisa. 

The woman, not at all surprised by the tiefling that was grabbing her arm, nodded. “You’d have to ask Lord Thawne of Fulmen. He’s the only one in all this city that has access anymore.” 

Len, who was hiding in the shadows, regarded Barry. He saw the gunslinger wince slightly. 

Lord Thawne of Ful-

Oh.

Well, that could be complicated. 

“And where can we find Lord Thawne?” Lisa asked, coming up being Sara. 

The woman regarded the party slowly until her eyes landed on Barry. “Lord Bartholomew?” She broke away from Sara’s grip and moved to stand in front of Barry. “It is you! Our village was so happy to hear of your escape from Thawne’s clutches.”

Barry looked at the woman for a moment, his eyes then going wide. “Clarissa?” 

Clarissa nodded. “Yes, my dear.”

“Eob- Thawne didn’t treat the village harshly after I left?” He whispered, scared for the answer.

Clarissa frowned, a scar that stretched from under her eye to her under lip becoming more obvious. “Well, of course, he did. He knew we all helped you. But we would do it again. That monster didn’t deserve you.”

Tears clouded Barry’s eyes, so he blinked them away. “Thank you, Clarissa.” 

“For you, Barry, anything.” She smiled briefly. “But you will not go back to the castle, not as you are. Thawne has been looking for you. If he finds you, he will not allow you to leave.” 

“Clarissa, I have to go! My friends have gone missing in Stella and I have to get there as quickly as I can.” Barry went to say more but Clarissa raised her hand to stop him. 

“I said not as you are, Barry, not that you couldn’t go at all.” She smirked slightly. “But I bet I know someone who could give you a brilliant disguise.” 

Clarissa led the party through the village, chatting happily to Barry (who put his mask up). She stopped them in front of a large red storefront.

“’Constantine’s Commodities?’ What kind of name is that?” Sara asked, regarding the large red and tan sign that hung above the door. 

“Well, love.” An accented voice replied from behind them. “You try thinking of something better and get back to me.” 

The party spun around to see a tall human with shaggy blonde hair and long tan robes that was detailed with swirling red designs. 

“John, dear!” Clarissa chirped happily, going to hug the blonde. “How are you, love? You remember-”

“Lord Bartholomew Henry Thomas Allen.” He said, looking over Clarissa’s shoulder, eyes finding Barry immediately. “Well, the face that launched a thousand ships has returned.”

“Constantine.” Barry nodded. “It’s been a long time.”

“Not nearly long enough, love. Eobard still asks where we sent you. He knows I’m the one who poofed you away. That’s part of the reason he banned the transportation circles.” Constantine regarded the rest of the party, eyes lingering on Len’s form, a smirk crossing over his face. “Now, what can I do for you and your… companions. Particularly the cute rogue who thinks I can’t see him in the shadows.” 

“They need to use a transportation sigil, actually,” Clarissa explained. “And they need Lord Thawne for that so-”

“You’re hoping I can use a spell or two to disguise our favorite gunslinger?” Constantine circled Barry, regarding his body carefully. “A simple Seeming Spell will work. What do you want to look like, young half-elf?”

“Whatever you think is best, John.” Barry replied. “And I guess I’ll owe you another one.”

“How about a tiefling? Because you’re traveling with one” His eyes flickered to Sara. “It shouldn’t look too out of place.” 

“That works for me.” Barry replied.

“Step into my shop. Will your companions be coming with us?” 

Barry looked at his party. “Why don’t you guys go stock up on supplies? I’ll be fine here. Clarissa can show you the best shops.” 

The group shared a look, but they nod, following Clarissa away. Barry watched them for a few moments before turning his back and following Constantine in. The sorcerer moved through the building with a purpose, leading him through a beaded curtain. 

“I never got to thank you for getting me out of here.” Barry’s voice broke slightly, “I don’t think I could have stayed with…” Barry paused. “him for another moment. He made my life miserable.”

Constantine nodded. “I do not blame you, Barry. Eobard Thawne is an awful man. You’re too kind-hearted to be saddled with him. Now, let’s get you disguised.”

Constantine raised his hands, palms to the ceiling. His eyes rolled back in his head and he began to chant. Red arcane magic swirled around him. When he stopped, Barry looked at his hands.

“They don’t look any different?” 

Constantine rolled his eyes. “It’s Seeming, dear. You appear the same to yourself, but to the rest of the world, you look like a bright red tiefling with black eyes.”

“Wow.” His eyes widened. “My party is not going to recognize me, are they?” 

Constantine smirked. “Nope. Good luck, love.” And with a wave of his hands and a flash of red magic, Constantine disappeared.

“Shit.” 

Barry left the shop and walked in the direction that he remembered the shops being. After a few moments, Barry came across of his mismatched group, spotting a white tiefling and a Goliath amongst the crowds.

“Greetings.” Barry said.

Sara whipped around but paused when she saw the ‘tiefling’ in front of her. “Barry?” 

Barry grinned, hoping he had similar subtle fangs to Sara. “That’s me. This spell only lasts eight hours so we should get a move on.”

Sara nodded and whistled, getting the attention of the rest of the group. “Oi! Let’s get a move on!”

Len and Lisa emerged from the local tavern, Trinket following behind them. Oliver moved towards them, extra arrows in his arms. He handed some of them to Lisa, who took them gratefully. 

“I’m assuming this is the gunslinger?” Len drawled. 

“It’s me, rogue.” He pointed towards the castle. “Let’s get this over with.”

Barry led the party through the city, moving around the citizens quietly until they got to the castle. 

It looked just like Barry remember. It was large and imposing against the flat plains of Fulmen. It was made of dark stone and reached high into the sky with jagged edges. Barry always pictured this castle when he thought of the Nine Hells. 

“Halt!” A guard growled when he saw the party approaching. “Who goes there?” 

“We wish to speak with Lord Thawne!” Lisa replied, ever the charmer that she was. “I am one of the children of the ambassador of Gelum and we require your lord’s assistance.” 

The guard regarded each member of the party carefully. He spoke under his breath and another guard disappeared into the castle. “Just one moment, miss. We’re just checking Lord Thawne’s availability.” 

“Thank you, sir. We appreciate it greatly!” Lisa called back. 

They waited patiently for a few moments before the gates opened. 

“You may pass. A guard will lead you to the Lord.”

The campaign followed the guard, his armor an ugly yellow with red detailing. It made Barry’s stomach twist up in knots.

Lisa sensed Barry’s discomfort and fell into step with him. “You’ll be okay, Barry. We’re with you.” She said, giving him a smile. 

Barry nodded but didn’t speak. Seeming didn’t change his voice and he didn’t want to chance someone recognizing it. 

Barry felt his breath quickening. Len must have heard his sharp intake of breath, as he slowed his pace to walk with Barry.

“We’ll be out of here before you know it.” He whispered. “Just take as many deep breaths as you can.”

Barry nodded again and did as he was told, though it did nothing once they came upon the throne room.

Eobard Thawne, the man who ‘saved’ him from Ravenacre, but turned out to be just as cruel as the Devoes, was sitting on a yellow and red throne. 

His blond hair was styled the same way Barry remembered and he wore one of his long yellow and black robes. The same robe that haunted Barry's memories and dreams. 

“Ah! You must be Lewis’ children and their party of adventurers!” Thawne said, looking each member carefully. When his eyes fell on Barry, the ‘tiefling’ shivered, though his eyes didn’t stay locked on him for long “What can I do for you?”

“Our father asked us to travel to Stella for an investigation.” Lisa began. “Being as it is time sensitive, we meant to ask if you may have a transportation circle we may use.”

Eobard thought for a moment. “I usually don’t do this, but I have business in Stella, so any problem there is a problem of mine. Follow me.”

Thawne led the campaign into a side room. On the floor, there was a sigil drawn on the floor in yellow and red paint. 

“Just step on it and I’ll send you to the outskirts of Stella. That’s where the matching sigil is.” Eobard said, motioning towards the sigil. Once they did what he asked, he whispered an incantation and their vision began to flash. 

When they opened their eyes, the campaign found themselves in a large forest. 

“Does anyone else think that was far too easy?” Mick asked, looking around at their surroundings. 

“For sure,” Barry said, his voice small. “Eobard had never done anything that kind before. And I would know.”

“So, can I ask the question that most of us are thinking?” Oliver asked. “You and Thawne? I don’t mean to pry but I feel like we went in a little too blind.” 

“He was my husband.” Barry sighed. “He saved my life and his payment was my hand in marriage, though he spent most of my time using me as a tester for his torture and cruelty. I was his plaything.”

Len winced slightly. “I am sorry, Barry.”

Barry shook his head. “It’s not your fault. We should get a move on. Sara, can you get us to your sister’s?”

Sara nodded. “She has an inn on the edge of town. We should head there.” 

Sara took the lead this time, moving through the trees. It took them about an hour and a half to get from the outskirts to the heart of the bustling city. Even though it was later in the day, many people still crowded the streets. 

“I’ve just realized that I’m going to look like a tiefling for another 5 hours because John isn’t here to dispel it.” Barry whined. 

“Yeah, probably.” Lisa teased. “At least you’re a cute tiefling.”

Sara led them to a large, black building with silver detailing in the shape of birds and branches. She opened the door and motioned for the others to step in before she followed behind them.

They walked through a long corridor to an empty desk. Sara reaches out and tapped a specific tune on the bell in front of her. 

The curtain behind the desk shifted and a tall female tiefling emerged. She had light gray skin and pure black eyes. She was wearing similar clothes to Sara, only hers were black with gold detailing. “Sara? Sister, is that you?” 

Sara smiled and opened her arms, embracing the other woman. “It’s me, big sis. I’m home.” 

Her sister pulled back, scanning Sara for any visible signs of damage. “Are you safe? What brings you back? How long are you staying?” 

Sara grinned again. “Calm down, Laurel. There will be plenty of time for questions later. My party and I are here to investigate the missing people.”

For the first time, Laurel looked back at the rest of the team. “Oh, hello. Sorry for being rude. My name is Laurel Lance and I’m Sara’s older sister.” 

The team greeted her in turn. Laurel paid special attention to Barry, still looking like a red tiefling. She led them to a back room and offered them a seat and some tea. 

“So, how can I help?” Laurel asked, sitting across from them with her a cup of tea to her lips, tail flicking behind her.

“Well,” Len said. “What time is it here? I’ve never been here before and I’m not sure about the time differences.” 

Laurel looked outside. “Just before the seventh hour, I’d say. There’s not too much of a difference between here and Fulmen.”

Barry nodded. “So, we shouldn’t do more tonight. We should sleep and start the search in earnest tomorrow.” 

“Yes. You’re welcome to stay here.” Laurel hummed in agreement. “I don’t know much about the disappearing other than they were occurring in la clairières. A few adventurers came asking about ten days ago-”

“What did they look like?” Barry asked, sitting forward, clutching his tea tightly in his clutches. 

Laurel didn’t seem to blink at his outburst and thought for a moment. “There were four of them. A gnome with long hair, two humans, and Draconic Bloodline Half-Elf.” 

“Those are my friends, the ones I came on this quest to save.” Barry whispered, looking down at his mug of tea.

Laurel looked at him with sad, understanding eyes. “I saw them last a little more than a week ago. They were going to investigate in la clairières but I haven’t seen them since the morning they went out.” 

“At least we have a place to start, Barry,” Len said, patting the gunslinger on the shoulder. “We’ll find them.” 

Barry nodded slowly, his eyes glued to his cup. “I think I’m going to head to bed if that’s all right with you all.” 

Laurel nodded, waving her hand. “My unseen servant will lead you to a room.”

Barry felt a gentle tugging on his hand and allowed himself to be pulled upstairs. Once he got to his room, he quickly stripped and removed his pajamas from his backpack. He placed his guns on the table next to one of the beds. He curled into his bed and took out his sketchbook and began working on another outline for a new weapon. 

His mind wasn’t completely in it, thinking to the worst-case scenarios. His friends could very well be dead. He could be without a family again. Iris and Wally were close to siblings, helping him flee from Eobard. Cisco and Caitlin sat with him as he recovered from the wounds he got at Eobard’s hands. He owed his life to them.

He was half-way through a rough sketch when he heard a knock on the door. 

“Come in.” He said, his voice shakier than he expected it to be. 

The door opened slowly, revealing Mick and Len. 

“Hey, Red,” Mick said, stepping into the room. “We came to check on ya. Between the yellow fucker and the news about your friends, we bet you’re a little fucked up.”

“We don’t do feelings, like ever.” Len said, coming to sit on the other bed. “But if you want to talk about anything, the fact that we’re emotionally stunted makes us very good listeners.” 

Barry laughed quietly, closing his book. “I don’t want to keep you up all night with my sad stories.” 

Mick shrugged. “You having a clear head in the field is better than a few more hours of sleep.” 

Barry nodded. “If you want to hear it, I’ll tell you. It’s not pretty, but perhaps speaking about it will help.” 

Mick joined Len on the bed, looking at Barry. 

Barry took a deep breath before he began to speak again. He told them about the fall of Ravenacre and the Devoes and the events that followed. He then moved to speak about something he didn’t tell Lisa a few nights ago, only touching on it briefly to the party when Oliver asked.

“The man that ‘saved’ me from the Devoes was Eobard Thawne.” Barry had his eyes glued to the floor, fiddling his thumbs. “He took me to Fulmen and gave me a home and food. I was so grateful, I didn’t know what to do.

“I was 19, I had lost my family and my home, so when he said he would protect me, I believed him. And he was so kind for the first few months, surprising me with gifts and allowing me full access to his library.

“Then, about a half a year into my stay,” Barry said, his voicing shaking again. “He became cruel. He refused to let me leave the castle and the gifts stopped. He-” he choked a little bit. “He made me marry him in return for safety and a place to stay.”

Mick and Len let out a pained noise.

“I hated every second of it, but I didn’t realize it could get worse.” Barry began again. “I became restless, sneaking out of the castle to talk to the townspeople. When he found me, he used to punish me with the fleur de foudre and anything else he had on hand.”

Barry trailed off, his breath shaky. He hadn’t spoken this out loud before. Even his friends had only heard the footnotes version based on what they learned from the wounds he had.

“One day, Martin Stein, Clarissa’s husband, noticed that I was bruised and battered, so he rallied the people to help me out. He was the one who brought me to Constantine and got me in touch with Iris in Centralis.”

Barry’s eyes were hazy, and his breathing had quickened while he spoke. He was brought back to the real world by a hand grasping his.

“I think we’ve spoken enough for tonight, yeah? I think it’s time for bed.” Len said, his voice softer than Barry knew it could be.

“Would,” Barry mumbled, wiping at his eyes. “Would you stay in this room with me? I-I don’t want to be alone.”

Mick and Len shared a lot before they nodded. 

“Of course, Scarlet. Whatever you need.” Mick said. He gently pushed Barry back and covered him with the blanket. “Just sleep now. We’ll be here when you wake up.”

Barry was asleep before Mick was finished speaking. 

~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters that appeared in this chapter, as well as their race, class and the character from Critical Role they are based on (if any):  
> John Constantine: Human Sorcerer (Loosely based on Shaun Gilmore)  
> Laurel: Tiefling Wizard


	4. Chapter 4

Barry’s eyesight was clouded with black smoke. It was covering his body, snaking up his limbs in tendrils. The gun, his pepperbox, in his hand burned like it was on fire. When he looked down, he saw that four of the six barrels were glowing a bright blue and the black clouds were billowing from them. Each of the glowing barrels had a name on it, scribbled in beautiful, loopy script.

Marlize Devoe  
Clifford Devoe  
Eobard Thawne   
Amunet Black

‘One more of these names will soon be removed.’ A voice whispered, a deep growl at the back of his skull. ‘You will soon be one more step closer to vengeance, my dear boy. And I will help you, just like I helped you scratch off Hunter’s name.’ 

Barry looked around, frantic to see something other than the smoke, but soon regretted it when his eyes fell on the smirking face of Eobard Thawne. He was creeping towards Barry, hands alight with the crackle of electricity of the plants he often rubbed on his palms. 

‘Use these memories to fuel your anger.’ The voice said again, this time from Thawne’s mouth. ‘Your anger will help you check names off your list.’

Eobard plunged his hand forward, causing Barry to scream out in pain, though all he could shout was one word.

Vengeance

~*~  
Barry’s eyes snapped open, his breathing heavy. The room was mostly dark, but the rising sun provided him with a bit of light. He was rested enough to fight, but he was still emotionally drained. 

Knowing he was not going to get back to sleep, Barry silently reached for his sketchbook and used the dim light to finish his sketch. When it was done, he wanted to cry when he recognized what he made.

Gloves that crackled with electricity and shocked those he touched.

Without another thought, he quickly closed the book and placed it back on the nightstand. He looked just passed it at Mick and Len, who were spotlighted by the rising sun from the window behind them. 

The two men were tangled up in each other. Sleep made their faces look younger and less burdened. Len’s mouth was open slightly, quiet snores escaping with each exhale. Mick, surprisingly, was a nearly silent sleeper.

With one final glance at the couple, Barry quietly crept out of bed (something he learned to do when he lived in Fulmen) and moved to his bag. He tugged out his coat and fetched the water (Laurel must have had the unseen servants bring some in from the well the party had passed on the way into town) and the soap from his bag. As quietly as he can, his washes himself and his jacket before quickly changing.

He was just putting on his pants when a voice startled him.

“You know, gunslinger.” Len drawled, smirking when Barry jumped nearly a foot in the air. “We might have to share a room more often if this is going to be the sight we wake up to.”

Barry blushed and tugged his pants the rest of the way on. “Shut up, Rogue.” 

Mick chuckled, his voice deeper with sleep. “Play nice you two, it’s too early for your flirty banter.”

Though Len and Barry laughed, they did not speak more. Instead, they dressed and moved downstairs to eat as quickly as possible. The rest of the campaign was already downstairs. 

“There they are!” Lisa called, a large cup of coffee already in her hand. Trinket was by her side, eating some eggs and bacon that Laurel had put on a plate for her. Oliver was on Lisa’s other side, reading a book silently, sipping on a glass of water. 

Sara and Laurel were off in the corner, chatting quietly with each other. 

“Eat up so we can head out!” Sara chirped, noticing their arrival. “We should get to la clairières soon."

"Sara's right," Oliver added, placing his book on the table. "We don't want to be anywhere near that place at night if we can avoid it."

Barry nodded and sat down across from Lisa and Oliver. He smiled gratefully at the plate of food Lisa pushed his way. Len and Mick sat on either side of him, which made Barry’s heart beat a little faster. 

The campaign set off less than an hour later. Laurel packed them some rations gave them a map of the area to aid them in their travels. Len, like always, slunk into the shadows and crept forward as they made their way to la clairières. 

The streets were fairly quiet, perhaps because of the recent disappearance, but it made the search more difficult. They couldn’t speak to people in the area if they couldn’t find them. The first person they saw was a young half-orc man who was walking out of one of the houses. 

“Excuse me!” Lisa called, keeping her voice friendly so she didn’t scare the man away. “May we ask you a few questions.”

The man grunted but moved over to the group. “I guess. The name’s Roy Harper. How can I help you folks out?”

“My name is Lisa and we’re looking into the people who have recently disappeared. Do you have any idea where they might be?”

“We’re not cops,” Mick said, noticing the way Roy tensed. “Far from it. We’re just trying to find some friends that went missin' in these parts, is all.”

Roy thought for a moment but soon nodded. “Yeah, I have a theory. But I don’t wanna talk about it out in the open. Come with me to the tavern and I’ll tell ya what I think?”

Lisa looked back at the party, then nodded. “Lead the way.”

Roy took the party to a small tavern smack between la clairières and the nicer part of town. He smiled and the barkeep, a tall human man he called Dig, before leading them to a quiet, secluded table in the back. 

“The drinks are on us if you speak your mind freely.” Mick promised, ordered a round for the table. "Tell us anything, even if you think it sounds crazy."

Roy took a deep breath. “A lot of the people who went missing were homeless, so they spent the night in the town square. It’s not super populated, but there are usually four or five people there a night.”

Mick slid the beer to the half-orc when it arrived, which he took gratefully. 

“I passed the town square late every night as I walk to work and there were always a few people there.” He said, his voice tight and, based on his body language, it was clear that Roy was nervous. “But they were always gone when I came home a few hours later.”

“Is it possible they just moved somewhere else?” Oliver asked, sliding Roy his untouched ale.

Roy shook his head. “I doubt it. I come home before dawn. There’s no reason for them to move before the shops open at a few hours after sunrise.”

“So, you think the people are being kidnapped from the town square?” Len asked.

Roy nodded. “Yes. Plus, when I sent the last group of adventures there to spend the night, they were gone before dawn.”

Barry paled. “Was the last campaign made up of two humans, a gnome, and a draconic half-elf?” 

Roy tilted his head to the side, clearly confused. “Yes. How did you know?” 

“We have to go there tonight.”

“Hold on, Barry!” Oliver urged. “You heard what he just said, we could get kidnapped too.”

“It’s the best shot we have at finding my friends and the others who went missing.” Barry begged. “We have to try.”

Oliver tensed but nodded. “You’re right. We’ll stay here overnight.” 

Barry deflated slightly. “Thank you.”

“Something else weird happened, too.” Roy spoke once their conversation ended. “The people who first went missing? They were returned to the square the morning after those adventurers went missing.”

“What?” Mick asked, sitting forward in his seat.

“Yeah. It was wild.” Roy said, taking a long sip of beer. “They didn’t remember anything and left town the next day, headed West together.”

“That’s not a coincidence is it?” Sara asked.

“No way.” Barry replied. “Somebody planned this whole thing out.” 

The team spent the rest of the day speaking to other citizens, though they didn’t get much more information. People didn't want to speak to them about anything, let alone something so dangerous.

Around sundown, the campaign made a camp with the rest of the homeless, sharing their food rations and promising to protect them the best they could. They did their best to blend in, messing up their clothes and spreading dirt on their faces. 

They set up a watch cycle, so everyone got some sleep, but they were not sitting ducks, and then turned in.

It was around 4 in the morning and Len’s watch when the half-elf heard the sound of fast feet approaching. He sat up and pulled out his daggers. The footsteps were getting closer, so he nudged Lisa awake.

“We’ve got company, sister.” He whispered. "Wake up."

Lisa sat up and tugged her own knife out from under her pillow. 

Before they could make a plan, however, they heard a whispered incantation and felt a gust of wind hit their necks. 

And then blackness. 

~*~


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> Mentions of torture, murder, and kidnapping.

All of the campaign woke around the same time in a dungeon. It was dark, but they could still see each other well enough.

Len whispered. “Is everyone okay?” 

“Yeah, Len, we’re okay,” Mick responded. “But it looks like they left Trinket somewhere.”

They looked around, and Lisa felt her heart sink. “Where’s Barry?”

There was silence for a moment before the team realized they weren’t alone.

“He took Barry away a few hours ago.” A quiet voice whispered. 

They spun to face the voice and came face to face with four humanoids. Two were humans, with dark skin and brown eyes. It was clear that they were siblings. Another was a gnome whose hair was long and loose around his shoulder. The final humanoid and the one that was speaking was a half-elf of a draconic bloodline. Half of her face was elven, with pale skin and a brown eye. The other side was covered in white scales that crept down her neck and one of her arms. On the side with the scales, her eye was a piercing blue. Her brown hair had streaks of white in it.

The two women were holding hands as if they feared releasing each other. The gnome looked scared but unharmed. The same went for the human male. They were smudged with dirt, but at least there wasn’t the added pressure of a near-death experience. 

“You must be the friends the gunslinger dragged us out here to save.” Len drawled. “We’re off to a great start, aren’t we?”

“Do you lot have any magic you can use to help us?” Lisa asked. “Barry said a few of you were magic users.”

The female human nodded. “I’m a sorcerer and my gnome friend is a bard but something is blocking our magic in here.”

“Where exactly is here?” Sara asked. “I’m Sara, by the way.” 

“Wally.” The human male introduced himself. “And we’re not sure. I don’t think we’re out of la clairières, but he’s a magic user so I don’t know if he teleported us somewhere.”

The rest of the teams introduced themselves, talking more about what they knew about the situation.

Len looked around and assessed just how fucked they were. There were windows and they were letting in some light, but they were high and had bars blocking them. There were chains on the walls, but no one seemed to be restrained. Meaning their captor was cocky. There was one door, so Len moved to it and examined it carefully. 

“Did he take our items?” 

Mick looked around the room. “Our weapons and the bag of holding, yeah. He left us with our packs, though.”

“I have my thieves tools. I might be able to pick the lock from the inside.” 

“You think we didn’t try picking the lock?” The gnome squinted up at him. 

“Are any of you trained as a rogue?” Len snarked, finishing his tools out of the bag of holding. “No? Then shush and let me do my thing.” 

Len moved to the door. It wasn’t too complicated, which meant that he definitely should check for traps. Len looked closely at the walls surrounding the door. Nothing immediately caught his eyes until-

A sparkling silver piece of metal shimmered in the corner of his eye. With careful hands, he disabled a blade that was set to swing out when the lock was tampered with. With that out of the way, he took out his tools out of his bag and worked to pick the lock.

It was difficult, particularly because he was working through the tiny slot in the door, as it was locked on the outside. The team watched with bated breath until-

*Click-Click*

The door swung open and Len threw out his hands to catch it before it made a loud sound. He turned back to the rest of the group and motioned for them to follow him as quietly as possible.

Len crept into the hallway outside the dungeon, the party on his trail. It was dark and damp but a few feet in front of them there was stairs, torches leading up them. Len pointed to the set of stairs, looking back as if to say, ‘should we try it?’

When the group nodded, he began creeping up the stairs as silently as possible. They were successful, reaching the top of the stairs and stepping into the next hallway. Directly in front of them was a room full of weapons. Their weapons. 

They crept in and snagged their things. Mick and Len both made sure to grab Barry’s guns as well. 

The fact that they found their items made Len uneasy. This was too easy. Why didn’t the captors take more care? It was easy to pick the lock; the trap was easy to spot. They found their weapons almost immediately. Something wasn't right. He was still thinking when-

Clang!

The party turned around to see Lisa, flat on her back with a suit of armor on top of her. 

“There was a trap here.” She whispered. “Well, they know we’re here now.” She nodded her head behind them. 

When they turned around, they saw a humanoid figure at the end of the hall. 

Instinctually, Mick grabbed Lisa by the sleeve and dragged her to her feet. “Anyone have any ideas?”

“Well.” The humanoid spoke from the end of the hall, a voice that was oddly familiar. “You could get back in your cell.” He ran toward them at a quick speed. “Or you could die, whichever you prefer.” 

“Thawne,” Iris growled, realization passing over her face. “Why were you kidnapping peasants?”

Eobard chuckled. “You know why, you’re a smart group of adventurers.”

“You knew Barry was too good not to come to the rescue.” Len said, and it was obvious. Even though he only knew Barry for a couple of days, he knew that he would do anything for his friends and to save people.

“Smart little half-elf.” Eobard purred. “I can see why my husband likes you.” He turned to look at Mick. “You, I don’t understand why he likes you so much.”

Mick growled. “Where’s Barry, you fucker?” 

Eobard laughed. “All in good time, Goliath. I want to have a little fun first. I even let you find your toys to make it more fun.” Eobard ran forward, his hand reached out in front of him.

“Don’t let him touch you!” Caitlin called, one hand clutching her holy symbol, the other outstretched toward Thawne. Silver and blue light danced out of her hand and hit him square in the chest.

Eobard looked dazed for a moment, eyes wide in shock. “Why can’t I see anything!” He growled, before gasping out in pain as one of Lisa’s arrows sinks into his shoulder. “Bitch!” He screamed, throwing his dagger blindly based on the direction of the arrow.

Lisa, quick as she was, sidestepped the blade and laughed, taunting the other man. “You missed, asshole!”

Iris then stepped forward, purple magic sprang from her fingers in the shape of three glowing darts. With a word, the three magic bolts sunk into Thawne’s chest. Though the man let out a noise of anger, it didn’t seem to do as much damage as she had hoped.

It was clear Thawne was trying to shake off the effects of Caitlin’s blindness spell, but it didn’t succeed.

Len, using the distraction of Iris’ magic, snuck up behind Eobard stabbed with both of his daggers. The first, the poison tip dagger, bounced off the very edge of Eobard’s armor but the frost-tip dagger sunk into the larger man’s side. Ice crackled around the wound, causing even more damage than the gaping hole. 

Len quickly ducked away from Thawne when he heard the telltale sounds of Mick charging forward, flaming battle axe in his hands. He gave three quick swings, rage clear on his face.

Even with all the noise he made, Eobard was unable to dodge any of the strikes, each of them landing into his side. The flames licked the wounds, burning the skin and clothing around the large slashes. 

Sara was the next to take a swing at Eobard. Though she was short, she aimed directly for his head. She took three swings with her bo staff, though only two hit their mark. Eobard was able to duck under the second attempt, but Sara was fast enough to charge her trajectory and hit with the third.

“This is almost too easy!” She laughed, motioning for Wally to make his attack.

Wally stepped forward and put his hand to the sky. Directly above Eobard, a large storm cloud appeared, crackling with lightning. He pulled his hand down and a lightning bolt came from the cloud and struck Eobard’s body. Because of his lack of sight, he was unable to dodge out of the way. 

Eobard, though it was clear he took damage, he merely grinned, eyes still clouded over. “Lightning has no effect on me, fools! I am lightning!” 

Cisco stepped forward, hand cupped around his mouth. “You’re not lightning, dude! You’re a man. A weak, sad man who doesn’t know how to handle rejection!”

Eobard doesn’t have any immediate reactions but suddenly, he turned positively green. He swayed on his feet and stumbled as if the world was spinning around his unseeing eyes.

“Ha! Eyebite, man!” Cisco cheered. “You’ve been sickened!” 

Caitlin rolled her eyes but grabbed her holy symbol again and points towards Thawne. A spark of energy starts to appear but soon flickers out. Caitlin growled in frustration but nodded towards Iris. 

Iris stepped forward again. “Everyone step away from him!” Once her friends were out of dodge, made easy by his woozy state, she moved her hands and chanted an incantation. A sparkling rainbow orb appeared in front of her and when she thrust her hand out, a yellow and a green ray shot out and landed on Eobard’s chest. 

The yellow ray sparked with electricity and the green was surrounded by a poison cloud. Eobard stumbled back as the green cloud entered his nose and mouth and his body crackled with electricity. 

Eobard’s eyes cleared, revealing bright blue eyes before his body slumped over.

“Is he dead or unconscious?” Caitlin asked, looking at the crumpled body of Thawne. 

“I’m not sure but that’s not important. We have to move fast.” Iris said, looking around for another staircase or a room of interest. 

Len crept up ahead, peaking into doors, searching for Barry. He was about to give up when he heard a quiet whine from upstairs. “Follow me!” He hissed before rushing up the stairs. He didn’t look to see if the others were following, but he was hoping they were.

He swung around the corner and ran towards the only door on the floor. It was locked and there was no time for him to pick it, so he called to Mick.

“Mick! Come kick this door down!”

Mick joined him and without a second thought kicked the door, sending it flying off its hinges. As they stepped into the room, they saw Barry on the bed, hands tied together but eyes open and alert. 

“Oh, thank gods!” Barry cried. “Untie me and let’s get the fuck out of here.” 

Lisa stepped forward, gold dagger in her hand and attempted to cut away the ropes. It took a moment, as it was extremely tight, but soon enough, Barry was on his feet with his guns in his hands.

“Okay. How do we get home?” Barry asked, looking at the rest of the group. 

Len nodded towards the stairs and they ran towards it. They were almost at the door that led outside when there was a scream.

The group turned around to see Eobard, bloodied and bruised, holding Lisa, dagger to her throat. Lisa’s eyes were wide with fear, though Barry could also see the frustration. 

“Now Barry, be reasonable.” He purred. “I’ll let your friends go if you come quickly and quietly. I miss you so dearly.” 

Barry turned to face his party. “Go find a way out!” He watched as everyone, but Len, Sara, Oliver, and Mick scurried away. Barry growled, his hand clutching his pepperbox, raising it to aim at Thawne. One barrel glowed a bright blue. “Let her go, Thawne. You won’t survive this fight.”

‘Yes.’ A dark voice whispered in his head, though it was sounding more and more like himself. ‘It’s time for vengeance. Cross him off the list’ 

“Who do you think has the quicker hand, Bartholomew?” Eobard growled, digging the dagger into Lisa’s throat

“Me.” Barry smiled, an evil twisted grin. He fired three quick shots, each of them finding purchase in Eobard’s chest. As soon as his grasp slacked, Lisa scurried into Len’s arms.

The dagger clattered to the floor and Eobard fell back, eyes wide. “Barry-” Eobard rasped, but Barry did not hear it. “Mercy.”

He fired two more shots into the prone man. “No.” 

Barry was angry. Angrier than the others thought possible. Sure, it was clear he was haunted, but even still he was kindhearted.

What startled the team the most, however, was the black smoke creeping out of the gun. The smoke acted as a rope to restrain Eobard, not releasing even as he struggled with all of his might. It formed a humanoid shape of darkness that loomed over Thawne’s writhing body. Tendrils of onyx snaked up Barry’s right arm and leg. 

“Unfortunately, Eobard.” The smoke was now covering the right side of Barry’s face. “You’re on my list, so your soul is forfeit.” Barry fired once more, the smoke following the bullet as it hit Eobard between the eyes. 

The gun glows from blue to red, and the marking on one of the barrel, now clearly reading ‘Eobard Thawne,’ disappeared. Now there were three barrels free of markings.

The party watched as the black smoke then crept back into Barry’s body, leaving his face clear. He stumbled back, directly into Mick’s arms. 

“What the-” Mick began but Lisa shook her head. 

“Not here. Not now.” She whispered. “Let’s go find the others.”

They found them a few meters away, gathered around, eyes on the forest that surrounded the castle.

“How do we get back to Centralis?” Len asked. He noticed that everyone’s eyes fell to Barry’s unconscious form. “Focus.”

Wally thought for a moment. “I can transport us via plants.” 

“Let’s do it.” Sara nodded, looking at Barry with wide eyes. “And quickly.”

Wally nodded and led the group to a large tree but paused when they heard a growl.

“Trinket!?” Lisa called, and the bear came running towards her. She smiled briefly before urging her bear to run with them.

Wally quickly found a tree for the largest of the group to fit through and whispered an incantation. A swirling yellow portal open and Wally ushered them all through before stepping in himself. 

The team stepped out of a tree behind the keep that Barry, Cisco, Iris, Caitlin, and Wally lived in. The garden was beautiful, glimmering in the mid-day sun, but no one seemed to notice it. 

“Let’s lie him in the temple.” Caitlin said, leading them to a silver, open-air temple with blue flags waving in the gentle Centralis breeze. 

The team laid Barry down on a table. He was pale and shaking but he was breathing. Caitlin clutched his hand and her holy symbol while she prayed for guidance. After a few moments, she opened her eyes. “He’ll be okay in a little while. We should let him rest.”

“You should all rest too.” Lisa said, looking at the dirty heard of Barry’s friends. “It must have been a long few weeks. Go get cleaned up, we can watch over him.”

They looked like they wanted to argue but nodded and retreated to the keep, leaving Mick, Sara, Len, Oliver, and Lisa to watch over their party member. It was silent for a few moments before Mick spoke.

“So, I’m just going to address the smoke demon in the room.” He said, looking at Barry’s sleeping form. “What the fuck?”

Len shook his head. “I have no fucking clue. I guess we’re going to have to ask the little shit when he wakes up.”

“If he wakes up.” Oliver said, looking at the rest of the team, earning a growl from Mick and Lisa.

“Dhampir.” Len spoke, voice tight and leaving little space for argument. “Take a walk.”

Oliver looked like he wanted to argue but nodded. He put his hood up and walked in the direction of the city proper. 

It was silent again after they left. It was nearly two hours before Barry began to stir. His eyes flutter open but immediately close in the bright light. He lets out a groan and curled into himself. 

“Wake the fuck up, Smokey.” Lisa said as she brought a cup of water to him. “We have some shit to talk about.” 

Barry winced again, but sat up, taking the water happily. He took a few sips and regarded the people in the room before he nodded. “Ask away.” 

“What in the name of the gods was that black smoke, Barry?” Mick asked. “It’s unlike anything I’ve ever seen.” 

Barry put his cup beside him and refused to meet any of their eyes. “His name is Savitar and he’s a shadow demon.”

“What the hell are doing with shadow demon, Scarlet?” Len said. “They’re nothing but bad luck.”

Barry replied. “After all that happened with the Devoes and Thawne and with Hunter Zoloman and Amunet Black, I was so angry, and he appeared in my dreams and offered me a deal. He offered my vengeance.

“I didn’t even think it was real. I thought my broken mind was attempting to create something to help me cope with the loss of my entire family. But I woke up and built my first gun, the pepperbox. And then, a little later on, I built the Eclat.”

“I don’t recognize all of those names.” Lisa said, doing her best to catch her friend’s eyes, but she doesn’t succeed.

“Devoes slaughtered my entire family and Thawne, as you know, basically kidnapped me. Apparently, he was working with the Devoes the entire time. Amunet and Hunter tortured me while I was a prisoner of the Devoes and occasionally while I was with Thawne. It was Amunet’s bow that killed Jesse and she and Hunter invented the weapons the Devoes and Thawnes used to torture me.”

“What does this have to do with Savitar?” Mick asked.

“He makes vengeance pacts, I guess. I don't know too much about him.” Barry was wringing his hands together. “Savitar, he helped me develop my guns. When I get close to people on my ‘List,’ the names on my barrel, I become incredibly angry and nearly possessed with the desire for revenge.”

“Barry.” Lisa said, her voice laced with pity and anguish. “He’s a demon. Think about what this does to your soul.”

“I know! Gods, do I know.” Barry was tearing up. “But I was blinded by my grief and my anger, I didn’t know what to do. I didn’t even think it was real.”

“Who have you crossed off the list so far?” Len asked, regarding Barry with careful eyes.

“Besides Thawne? Hunter Zoloman.” Barry said, his voice nearly broken. “I came face to face with him soon after I came to Centralis. I disguised myself, gained his trust and killed him in his sleep.”

Barry’s eyes begin to flutter, clearly still exhausted. His voice was shaky with emotion. 

Everyone looked like they wanted to ask and say more but decided against it when they saw just how shaken up he was. 

“Lets him get to the keep. He needs sleep in his own bed.” Len said.

“I’ll carry him there.” Mick said, scooping him up, even when Barry protested. “Get over it, doll. Let it happen.”

Barry pouted, but did not complain anymore and allowed himself to be picked up bridal style. 

They moved into the keep. Iris was sitting in the main room, reading a book in a language that none of them recognized. She looked at the others when they approached. “Thank you for staying with him. We had our own healing to do.” She smiled. “All of the rooms around Barry’s are empty. Please help yourself to any of them. We’ll meet you all for dinner tonight.” 

They found the room easily with Barry’s directions. He pointed to the empty rooms. Lisa kissed him on the cheek before scurrying into one of the rooms. Len followed them into Barry’s room.

It was fairly large, with a large bed in the center. The tables against the wall were cluttered with tools and pieces of half-built weapons. 

Mick placed Barry on the bed and helped to tuck him under the blankets. As he and Len turned to leave, they heard Barry’s quiet voice. 

“Mick, Len.” He whispered. “Am I a monster?” 

Mick and Len turned to face the half-elf. He looked pale and smaller than they’ve seen him in the short time that they’ve known him.

“I don’t think you’re a monster, Barry.” Len said. “I think you were a kid who was broken and scared and looking for help. You made a bad decision, sure, but you’re not a monster.” 

“I don’t know if I can get rid of him until everyone is off my List.” Barry replied. “Even then, I don’t think he’s done with me.”

“We’ll help you, Red. Just rest for now.” Mick shushed him, coming to sit on the edge of the bed.

“Will you stay with me for a while?” Barry’s voice was even quieter. “After Eobard, I don’t think I can be alone right now.”

Mick and Len shared a look before they nodded. “Sure, Scarlet. Scoot over.” 

Barry moved to the center of the bed and allowed them on either side.

They were all asleep in a few moments.

 

~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cisco: Gnome Bard (Loosely based on Scanlan)  
> Caitlin: Draconic Bloodline Half-Elven Cleric  
> Iris: Human Sorcerer  
> Wally: Human Earth Druid


	6. Chapter 6

When Barry woke up again, there was no longer any light streaming in through the window. Using his low light vision, he looked around the room. He was alone in bed (making his heart clench in a way that he did his best to ignore). The hallway was spilling some light through the crack in the door and he could hear chatter from the dining room down the hall.

He thought about venturing to get some food, but then he thought the questions they might ask him, so he sunk back into bed, prepared to be hungry until everyone else went to bed.

Barry had just started to drift off again when the door gently opened. Lisa stepped in, a candle in one hand and two plates of food in the other. 

“Barry?” She called. “Are you awake, darling?”

He thought about pretending to be asleep, but Trinket lumbered in after her and he couldn’t handle lying to the bear’s little face.

“Yeah, I am.” He whispered, his voice still groggy from sleep. “Light the lamp and come sit with me?”

“That was the plan, dear.” Lisa chuckled. “I figured you might want some company. It’s been a rough few days.”

“Thank you, Lisa.” Barry smiled, sitting up. “I was worried everyone would be avoiding me.”

Lisa shook her head, lighting the lamp on the bedside table. “I’m not, Barry. If I was given the shot to get revenge on the people who harmed me, like my father, I would have made the deal. 

“Was it foolish and risky?” Lisa sat down next to him and handed him a plate. “Fuck yes it was, but I get it. I’d make the same damn decision.” 

Trinket crawled over and rested her head on Barry’s lap. Barry chuckled and rubbed her snout. 

“Don’t give her any of your food, Bartholomew,” Lisa said, taking a bite of her food. “Mick and Len spoil her. Chocolate is one of the worse things for her, but they give it to her constantly.”

Barry chuckled. “Sorry, buddy. Mommy said no food for you.” He said, bopping her nose. 

They ate in silence for a while. The food was delicious and after the encounter with Thawne, both of them felt like they hadn’t eaten in days. The plates were discarded, and they were lying in Barry’s bed when Lisa finally ask the question that Barry knew was coming. 

“Do you want to talk about anything? You were vague when you told us about your past.” She whispered, taking his hand in hers. 

Barry took a deep breath. “The Devoes made my life hell for five years, Lisa. They made me watch while they killed my family. Thawne made me a prisoner. He took everything that I had left. Amunet gave them the tools and used me as a lab rat for all of her evil inventions. Hunter helped them all do it, pretending to be my friend while stabbing and beating me. Hunter always swore he was going to help me escape but he never did.”

“I’m so sorry you have to go through this, Barry,” Lisa said, cupping his cheeks in her hands. “You don’t deserve it.” 

“Thank you, Lisa.” He whispered.

“Can I ask one more question?” Lisa asked, carding her hands through his hair. “What does Savitar get out of your deal?” 

“I don’t really know.” Barry looked down. “I didn’t have any qualms about not knowing when I first made the deal, but now I’m not so sure.”

Lisa tilted up his chin to look him in the eyes. “I already said it but just in case you didn’t believe me, it is not completely your fault. You were young and angry and scared.”

“W-will you stay with me tonight?” Barry whispered, not responding to her assurances.

Lisa nodded and pulled him to her chest. “Of course, Barry. You’re part of my family now.” 

Barry sobbed into her chest. “I miss my family every day, Lisa. But perhaps our party can help dull that ache.”

~*~

Barry woke up to the sound of rapid knocking on the door and sun streaming in through the window. Trinket was sleeping on his feet and he was curled up in Lisa’s arms. Before he could speak, the door flew open, revealing Caitlin. 

“Barry-Oh! I’m sorry, I didn’t realize you had…” She trailed off and looked at Lisa. “Bed company. But I wanted to check you over.” 

“It’s not like that, Caity. Lisa is a good friend.” Barry said, gently untangled himself from Lisa and sat up, much to Trinket’s annoyance.

Caitlin nodded and took his hand in her scaly, white hand, the other clutching her holy symbol. She closed her eyes and prayed to Bahamut, her deity. She opened her eyes, a gentle smile on her face. 

“You seem to be in perfect health, Barry.” She said. “No obvious damage from your interaction with Thawne. Did you kill him?”

Barry winced slightly, causing Caitlin to stutter out an explanation. “Not that I’m judging you! I couldn’t imagine what you’ve gone through. I just worry, is all.”

“I understand, Caitlin. Don’t worry about me.”

“We have to go to the castle today to talk to the Council. Do you think you’re up for that?” Caitlin asked, looking over him one last time for any bruises or cuts.

Barry nodded. “I believe I am. What do you need from the Council?” 

“Thawne, now that I know for a fact he’s dead... As much as we know that Thawne was a dick, we did kill a nobleman. We have to tell them what happened.” Caitlin explained. “I think you’re our best bet at having them believing us.”

“Good plan,” Barry replied. “Why don’t you get everyone else up and I’ll wake up our guests and meet in the kitchen?”

Caitlin agreed and moved out of the room quickly, still convinced she walked in on an intimate moment.

Barry rolled his eyes, a grin on his face. He moved back to the bed and decided on the best way to wake up Lisa. After a moment, he decided on gently shaking her, singing lightly.

“Lisa! It’s time to wake up, darling ranger. Wakey, wakey!” He sang, gently digging his fingers into Lisa’s flesh. “We have things to do. Kingdoms to defend, damsels to save.”

Lisa grumbled and attempted to burrow into the pillows and away from Barry tickling fingers. “No!”

“C’mon, Lisa. Don’t you want some breakfast?” Barry said, still in a sing-song voice. 

“Fuck your breakfast, Barry Allen,” Lisa growled, but sat up anyway. “Fine, fine! I’m awake, gods damn you!” 

“Good.” Barry grinned. “Now, how should we wake up the rest of the gang? I’m guessing Len sleeps with 2 daggers?”

“Three daggers actually and Mick has a foldable axe.” Lisa chuckled. “Maybe we should start with Sara and Oliver?” 

“I feel like bodily harm is going to happen regardless of who we wake up first but fine.” Barry winced but nodded. “Do you want something to wear or do you have?” 

Lisa thought for a moment. “I have clothes, but I’d much rather wear yours.”

“Why?” 

Lisa gave a wolfish grin. “No reason. What do you have for me?”

Barry gave her a strange look, but he moved to his dresser and scooped up a red tunic top and a pair of black leather pants. “These should fit.”

Lisa took them happily and immediately began stripping. 

“Lisa!” Barry screeched, turning to face the wall. “We have a changing room and a water closet, you heathen.” 

Lisa rolled her eyes. “Oh, Lord Bartholomew, don’t be such a prude. They’re just breasts!”

“I know! And I don’t mean to shame you, but it was unexpected!” Barry said though he did not turn around. Instead, he moved behind his divider and changed his own clothes in somewhat privacy. 

“Are you ready now, Barry? Want to freak out about any normal body parts?” Lisa asked, tapping her foot by the door. 

Barry emerged from behind the divider, a smile on his face. “Let’s go, Lisa. C’mon Trinket.”

Barry led Lisa to the room directly next to his and knocked gently. “Oliver?” He said gently. “Are you awake?”

There was no verbal response, but the door was swung open, revealing Oliver, looking grumpy and awake but shirtless. His chest was scarred, and he had a large burn on one of his shoulders.

And he was extremely muscular, but Barry did his best to ignore that.

“I am.” He said, tugging a shirt over his pale chest. 

“We’re about to head to breakfast to speak of plans for the day. Do you care to join us?” 

Oliver nodded, but didn’t say anything else before turning back and closing the door behind him.

Barry and Lisa shared a look before giggling. “That was easier than I thought it would be. I expected an arrow to the throat, honestly. Sara’s room next?” 

They moved a few doors down to the tiefling’s room. They knock on the door but there is no response. They try again and when they still get no response, Barry turns the door. He was surprised to see that the door swung open, clearly not locked.

Lisa and Barry move in, careful not to startle the fighter. “Sara?” Lisa whispered. “Wake up, darling. We have things to do.”

There is a loud growl from the bed and a head of bright blond and pure white appeared from under the covers. “Do I have to?”

“Well, yes, darling. We’re a team.” Lisa said, going over to Sara’s bag and scooping out an outfit for her. She tossed it at the lump on the bed. “Get to stepping, dear.” 

Sara moaned but rolled out of bed. She removed her top and reached for the clothes at the edge of the bed.

“Again!?” Barry shrieked and turned around.

“What’s the matter with him?” Sara asked Lisa, tugging the linen dressing on before her armor. 

Lisa rolled her eyes. “Breast make him nervous apparently. I think it’s the royal blood.”

“It’s not the body parts themselves!” Barry squawked. “I just don’t want you to feel as if I am objectifying you!”

“Whatever you say, little prince.” Sara replied, tugging on the last of her armor. “Though, believe me, if I felt as if you were objectifying me, you wouldn’t have eyes.” 

“I’m not a prince, per say,” Barry explained. “I was more of a-”

“It doesn’t matter, Barry. The nickname has stuck now.” Sara said, cutting him off. “I’m going to the dining room. You coming with?”

Lisa nodded. “Barry and I have to go wake up Len and Mick, but we’ll be there in a moment. Oliver and Barry’s friends should already be down there. Take Trinket with you?”

Sara nodded before scurrying down the hallway, tail flicking as she went. Trinket followed her, happily prancing behind. Barry and Lisa shared a look before heading to the room on the other side of Barry’s. He shoved Lisa ahead and allowed her to knock. 

Though it took a while, Len soon appeared and opened the door. He looked awake but when they gazed passed him, Lisa and Barry could see Mick’s sleeping form still wrapped up in blankets.

“Hello, brother.” Lisa smiled, a sly grin on her face. “Did you sleep well?”

“Sister,” Len said, regarding her carefully. “What are you wearing?” 

“Oh!” She looked down as if she was surprised by the question. “Barry let me borrow some clothes. I didn’t want anyone to get the wrong idea if they saw me leave his chambers in the clothes I had on yesterday.”

Len looked like he wanted to ask more but he did. “What can I do for you both?”

“We came to see if you were ready for breakfast. We’re trying to make a plan for the day.” Barry replied, an easy smile on his face.

Len looked him over carefully. “I’ll wake up Mick and meet you all down there.”

Pleased, Lisa skipped away. Barry went to follow but Len stopped him. 

“Do you remember a conversation about my sister?” He nearly growled, a hand clamped around his arm.

Barry shook off his grip. “I do. Do you remember my answer? It isn’t like that, rogue.” 

Barry stormed away. 

Len closed the door behind him and returned to the bed. “Mickey, wake up. It’s time to start the day.”

Mick growled but his eyes flickered open. “Is there food?”

Len rolled his eyes. “Yes, Mick. The gunslinger says there’s food in the dining room.”

“We’re back to calling him gunslinger?” Mick squinted. “I thought you were over that.”

“He came to wake us up with Lisa. She was wearing his clothes and apparently, she spent the night in his room.” Len replied.

“So, you’re jealous?” Mick asked, standing out of bed and tugging on a robe to cover his bare body. “C’mon, Lenny. You know your sister. She’s probably doing that shit on purpose.”

Len thought for a moment. “Either way.”

Mick rolled his eyes but threw Len his cloak and his clothing. “Get dressed, boss. You’re annoying me.”

~*~

Barry and Lisa moved to the kitchen. Iris and Caitlin were sitting around the table with Sara and Wally. Oliver was perched on the counter, far away from the rest of the group. Cisco was moving around happily, humming and strumming on his mandolin. 

“Barry!” Iris cheered, wrapping her friend in her arms. “How are you doing, dear?” She asked, clutching his face in her hands.

“I’m okay, Iris. How are you? You were missing for a while. I was so worried about all of you.” 

Iris shrugged. “Thawne didn’t really hurt us. He really just wanted you. He fed us and let us sleep. I think he knew killing us would piss you off.”

“Kidnapping you pissed me off and yet he did that,” Barry growled, moving over to the table to sit. 

The party ate and chatted. After a few minutes, Mick and Len emerged from the other room. 

“There’s food on the counter,” Barry said, his voice neutral. “Help yourself.”

“Now that we’re all here, I think we should make a plan for the rest of the day.” Caitlin announced once Len and Mick were settled at the table with their food.

Oliver moved to join them, though he didn’t look pleased to be doing so. 

“So, we should plan to go to the castle today and speak with Sovereign Palmer and his advisors.” Caitlin began. “As much as we know Thawne deserved it, we need to make sure everyone else understands our motives for-”

“My motives, Caitlin.” Barry cut his friend off. “I will not allow you all to take the fall of my decision. I pulled the trigger. I put my abuser down. End of Story.”

“We would have done the same thing, bro. So, we’re all taking the fall. It looks better that way.” Cisco replied. “They will believe all of us.”

Barry wanted to say more but he kept his mouth shut and allowed his friends to speak of their plans. 

“I’ve sent word to the castle to bring Sovereign Palmer and his council together, so all of them should be there.” Iris said. “I also informed them of our new companions, so they are expecting you all.” She looked at Mick and Len.

“We should leave soon,” Wally said. “The sooner we explain what happened the better it looks for us.”

The party (that’s what they are now, aren’t they? It’s not just Iris, Caitlin, Cisco and Wally OR Mick, Sara, Len, Lisa, and Oliver. They’re all one big adventuring band of misfits now) finished their meal quickly and silently. Once they were done, they decided to make the fairly long trek to the castle. 

 

~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a filler chapter but there's more coming don't worry!
> 
> If you are reading and enjoying, please let me know! I love this work and I'd love to hear your thoughts.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Discussion of Barry's past, including abuse and torture

As they walked, Barry watched his friends with a smile. He missed having them around. Iris walked hand and hand with Caitlin, speaking to each other with large, lovestruck grins on their faces. Wally was showing off for Lisa, Mick, and Len, druid-crafting flowers that appeared behind their ears and tucked into Trinket’s armor. Even Oliver looked more at ease, speaking quietly with Sara as they moved through the city. Cisco was at Barry’s side, chattering happily, though Barry didn’t catch most of it. The bard was speaking far too quickly.

Eventually, they came to a small wall that was built around the government buildings. Three guards were stationed around it and turned to face the campaign when they came into view.

“Halt!” The first guard said, a female Goliath with a long, black braid down her back. “Please state your name and your business in the Accolade District.”

Iris, ever the charmer, stepped forward. “We have a meeting with Sovereign Palmer.”

“Name?” 

“The Legends.” Iris replied. 

The guard turned to speak to the others. She said something in another language and a second guard scurried off, probably to check with the Sovereign’s schedule. A few minutes later, he returned. He whispered to the first guard and the gate swung open. 

Standing in front of the open gate was two women, one halfling, and one human. The human had long, dark braids that fell to her waist. Her skin was dark and rich against her golden robes. She wore an ornate necklace that flickered with a light blue energy. The halfling was tall for a halfling, but she was still much shorter than the human. She too had a necklace though hers was a red circlet on a gold chain. She was also wearing golden robes, but, compared to her companions, hers were darker, almost bronze. Her short dark hair was in a messy but still put together ponytail high on her head.

“Amaya! Zari!” Caitlin cheered, going to embrace the Council Members. 

“If it isn’t our Legends,” Amaya said happily, holding Caitlin close before releasing her and looking to the rest of the party. “Barry told the Council of your possible disappearance. We wanted so much to help but we were outnumbered.”

“We tried to fight to send a team with Barry, but no one seemed to listen to us except Felicity,” Zari said, a frown on her face. “And, of course, we weren’t allowed to help on our own without the permission of the Council.”

Iris put her hand on her friends’ shoulders. “Don’t worry about it. Barry found some friends to help us out.” 

“We’ll bring you to Sovereign Palmer. The Council meeting is about to start.” Amaya said, motioning for the team to follow. “I’m sure introductions will occur inside for your new companions.” She smiled before she turned on her heels and walked towards the castle gates. 

They walked through the castle fairly quickly, though Barry was in awe. He had been in the castle before (they were particularly members of the Council at this point) but it still shocked him every time. It was warmer than the castle in Fulmen. The garish yellow of Fulmen’s crest was replaced with the warm blues and reds. There were pictures on the walls of family members and torches that lit up every corner, leaving no space for demons to lurk.

The party was led through a long hallway into a large room. In the center sat a long table with chairs on both sides, some of them already occupied. 

There was an older man. His long, thinning hair was graying, and he was sitting silently in one of the chairs on the other side of the room. He did not look up when they entered, nor did he in any way acknowledge their presence. 

There was also a brunet human who had his nose buried in a book looked up. His glasses were slipping down his nose and his hair looked like he had been pulling on it in frustration. He was attractive even though he looked incredibly bored and slightly angry. 

“What did I say about finding strays?” He said, his voice monotone, looking over the party with a look of disdain. “Where did you find this lot?”

Cisco rolled his eyes, moving around Zari and Amaya to glare up at the man. “You know who most of us are, Harry, you’re just a dick.”

“That might be true, Ramon. But it appears your ragtag group of ‘adventurers’ is multiplying.” Harry growled.

“Stop complaining, Harry. They're good at what they do, unless you don't remember the rakshasa they saved you from?” Another voice chirped. “We can use all the adventurers we can get. Sovereign Palmer has a plan for them.”

Their attention was drawn to a female water genasi. Her shoulder-length light blue hair floated above her as if she was underwater. Her skin was like an opal. It looked pure white until she moved under the light. Then it appeared to be pink or blue or green. Her eyes were the same color as her hair and she had pearl jewelry adorning her neck and in her pointed ears. 

She hopped out of her seat and moved over to them. She moved with such grace, her sea-green dress billowing around her like a wave hitting the beach. A smile graced her dark blue lips and she waved at them with her slightly webbed hand. 

“Hi! I’m Felicity.” She chirped, and her voice echoed like she was speaking through the water. She cleared her throat and spoke again, this time it was clear. “Smoak. I’m a member of the Council. It’s nice to meet some of you and good to see those I’ve already met.”

“Your last name is smoke but you’re a water genasi. How did that happen?” Len drawled, an easy smile on his face.

“That’s actually the first time anyone had asked me that.” Felicity giggled, her laugh like a babbling brook. “I think it’s because the gods are convinced to make me a walking disaster.”

Before anyone could say more, the doors flew open and two men entered the room hand in hand. The first was a red dragon-born dressed in blue and silver robes. He was holding the hand of an aasimar. His skin was pale, and it glowed like metal in the light of the torches and the sun. It almost looked as if he had a halo, but it disappeared so quickly, anyone who saw it assumed it was a trick of the light.

Everyone bowed slightly but the dragon-born soon waved for them to stand.

“Welcome Council members and esteemed guests! I am Sovereign Ray Palmer. This is my husband Nate.” He chirped. “Please, be seated so we can begin our meeting.”

Sovereign Palmer took the seat at the head of the table, his husband standing directly behind him. He motioned for them to sit around the table and everyone rushed to comply.

“So,” Ray said. “I do not recognize some faces, but I hope you will excuse my not going through names just yet. I wish to handle business first. Ms. West, you called this meeting?” 

Iris stood and straightened her back. “I did. As you may know, some of my party and I were kidnapped.”

“So, Allen wasn’t lying.” The angry human, Harry, mumbled under his breath. “Hmph.” 

Lisa, who was sitting on one side of Barry, felt the half-elf tense slightly.

“Our kidnapper may be familiar to you, as he was familiar to us.” Iris continued, motioning to Barry. “The man who kidnapped us was Lord Eobard Thawne of Fulmen. Barry’s-”

“Husband.” Barry cut her off. “Sovereign Palmer, you may remember a few years ago when you granted me asylum due to an abusive and damn-near deadly husband. That man was Eobard Thawne.” 

Palmer looked taken aback but he did not say anything.

One of his advisors, however, did. 

“Sovereign, you can’t believe this boy, can you?” The graying man from earlier spoke. “Lord Thawne was respected by everyone. You have hosted him here, in this very castle. Surely we would have known if he was cruel.”

Barry went to speak, but the man continued. “I don’t understand why you are not shutting this slanderous talk down immediately-”

Barry couldn’t handle it anymore. He stood up, his chair falling back. He threw off his jacket and pulled off his tunic, revealing his scarred arms and back. “Aye, all of these might not be from Thawne, but that man was crueler than most.” 

The man went to speak again, probably to shout more abuse, but Nate stopped him. “Hush, now, Larkin.” The angelic man walked to Barry slowly. He stopped just in front of him and regarded the half-elf carefully. 

“Barry,” He said, his voice low but still bell-like. “Would you do me a favor?”

The gunslinger nodded.

“While I serve the Council as an Alchemist, I am also a paladin of Deneir,” Nate said careful, observing Barry carefully. “While I believe you, would you please allow me to cast Zone of Truth?”

Barry thought for a moment before he nodded. “Whatever you need to do for you and the rest of the Council to understand the events of the past.” 

The aasimar smiled before he clutched the holy symbol at his chest and whispered an incantation. The air around Barry shimmered before settling.

Barry could feel the magic creeping into his mind but did nothing to shake off the effects.

“We’re going to ask some questions of you now. Okay, Barry?” 

Barry nodded slowly, his mind suddenly felt slightly hazy.

“Were you tortured at the hands of Eobard Thawne?” Sovereign Palmer said.

“Oh, we’re going right for the neck?” Felicity mumbled under her breath. “We can’t ease him into it?”

“Yes,” Barry replied. “I was.” 

Palmer nodded. “Was Eobard Thawne the man who kidnapped the peasants and your friends?”

“Yes,” Barry said, his voice strong even though he felt like a scolded child. “He kidnapped my friends and the peasants of Stella to lure me back to him.”

Nate looked at him with his piercing blue eyes. “Did you kill Eobard Thawne?”

“Yes,” Barry responded. “He was holding a dagger to Lisa’s neck. It was his life or all of ours.”

Palmer nodded once more. “I feel confident that Bartholomew speaks the truth. Do anyone on the Council have any more questions before we move on?” 

Larkin spoke, a scowl on his face. “Did you want Eobard Thawne dead?”

“Of course, I did,” Barry said. “He made my life a living hell but that does not change the fact that I had no other choice.” 

Nate waved his hand and the air around Barry shimmer once more and dissolved. “Now that this line of questioning is done, I believe we should move on to other matters.”

Sovereign Palmer nodded. “Before I received your request for a meeting, I was planning on calling on the Legends.”

Barry sat back down, and Lisa linked their hands together. 

“It has been brought to our attention that a Lord and Lady in a few cities over that appears to be abusing their power.” Sovereign Palmer explained. “We wish for a group of adventures to infiltrate an upcoming event and…” he looked for Nate for a polite way to say what they want. 

“The word my husband is looking for is 'take out,'” Nate said, lacking much tact. “Either of power or out of the land of the living.”

Iris, ever the leader she was, crossed her hands on the table. “Do we have a name or location?” 

“Do you accept?” Ray asked, his draconian face quirked in a smirk. “I play. The names are Marlize and Clifford- Oh what’s their last name, darling?”

“Devoe.” Barry said before Nate could speak. “Lord and Lady Clifford and Marlize Devoe of Ravenacre.” 

Nate looked taken aback for a moment. “Yes. That’s correct. How did you know that?” 

Len, who was on Barry’s other side, grabbed his free hand. “Be calm, Barry.” He whispered. 

“I lived in Ravenacre before I was taken by Thawne.” Barry said, his voice tight. A partial truth was his best bet. If he came off too strong, the Sovereign and the rest of the Council would not let him take on the Devoes. He needed this. “I know of the Devoes better than almost anyone.”

Sovereign Palmer nodded. “Then perhaps you and your campaign should take on the Devoes. We will organize your passage and we will pay you for your efforts.”

Iris shared a look with the rest of the party before nodding. “We accept however we will need a few things.” 

Sovereign Palmer nodded. “What do you think you’ll need?”

“Healing potions and access to the armory.” Iris replied. “We have limited resources on arrows and crossbow bolts.” 

The dragon-born looked at the rest of the Council. “Does anyone have any objections on sending the Legends and their new companions?” 

Larkin raised his hand, his fingers crooked. “I do not trust them. I do not believe they should take point on this. They are young and inexperienced, and the gunslinger has proven to be trigger-happy-” 

Zari slammed her hands on the table. “Oh, hush up old man! I trust this team with my life and you’re outnumbered.”

Amaya put her hands on Zari’s slender shoulders spoke. “While I believe Zari was a bit harsh with her response, I agree. I believe the Legends are well suited for this adventure.” 

Felicity nodded, her hair still floating upwards. “I also agree. I’ve known many of these adventurers for years and they have succeeded every time they were given a quest. We would be fools to overlook them, Sovereign.”

Sovereign Palmer nodded before looking to Harry. “What say you, Wells?”

Harry groaned. “As much as it pains me to say it, I agree with the others. Allen’s knowledge will aid them in this and they have proven in the past that they are capable. They wouldn't be here if they weren't.”

Sovereign Palmer nodded. “Then it is settled. The Legends will travel to Ravenacre in the morning.” He waved his hands and two swords appeared to come to life. “If you follow these two objects, they will take you to the armory. Please do not empty our resources but take what you need.”

“Thank you, Sovereign.” Iris said, bowing slightly.

“We will return as soon as possible, Sovereign.” Barry said, standing to bow as well. “Thank you for giving us this chance.”

Ray nodded. “No problem. Good luck, Legends. I hope to hear from you soon, yes?” He reached out and took his husband’s hand before they both left the room. 

The campaign quickly said their goodbyes to the rest of the Council before following the swords down to the armory. They packed what they needed for a battle; healing potions, crossbow bolts, and arrows. The team then retired back to their keep. They were sitting around the table in their kitchen when Oliver cleared his throat. 

“While I appreciate the hospitality, I do not believe I will travel to Ravenacre with you.” He said, his voice gruff. “You may call on me whenever you need help, but I must be getting back to Stella. I’ve been gone for too long.”

“Perhaps I will travel with you, Oliver,” Sara spoke, putting her mug of ale on the table in front of her. “I miss being with my sister and, truth be told, I have a lover there who I miss deeply.”

“You must do whatever you feel in your heart.” Barry smiled at them and raised his glass. “Thank you for everything you have done. I would not have saved my friends without you. Whatever you need from the Legends, just call upon us.”

“Thank you, little prince.” Sara raised her own glass, before looking at Oliver. “I have a magic way back to my sister. We could be there before supper if you wanted to leave now?”

Oliver looked over the party. “It has been an honor fighting with you, even for such a short time, but I must go pack my bags.”

And without another word, Sara and Oliver ran to their respective rooms. 

Barry looked fearfully at Lisa, Len, and Mick, though he was doing his best to play it off. “You’ll be staying, won’t you?”

Lisa threw her arm around Barry’s shoulder. “Of course, we’ll stay, Barry!”

“We can’t let you face your demons by yourself, doll.” Mick added.

“Literally.” Len deadpanned, earning him a smack on the shoulder from Mick. “Ouch!” 

A smile crept on to Barry’s lips at watching the pair of them interact, though the fear of returning to Ravenacre still boiled in the pit of his stomach. 

The party remained at the table into the evening, drafting plans for their trip Ravenacre. They worked through dinner, pausing only to send off Oliver and Sara, who disappeared in a puff of green smoke. 

Barry spoke of everything he knew about Ravenare and the Devoes. All of his campaigns knew the basic details of his past, but it still pained him to speak of them aloud. By the time they were done, he felt shaky and overstimulated. He was about to retire for the evening when Mick and Len stopped him.

“Barry?” Len spoke gently. “Would you like to take a walk with us? You look like you could use something to calm yourself. 

Barry’s first instinct was to say no immediately, but the smart part of his brain spoke to him. Why blow the chance to spend time with the two men who seemed to be the most recent objects of his affection. “I’d like that.”

“Great.” Mick said, offering his arm. 

“Shouldn’t I lead?” Barry asked, even though he liked one arm with Mick and the other with Len. “You’ve never been to our keep.”

Len rolled his eyes. “Please, Scarlet. We cased the place as soon as we could after we arrived. We probably know it better than even you.”

They moved out of the back door off of the kitchen. They strolled passed Caitlin’s temple to the Silver Dragon and to Wally’s garden. Barry led them to a bench that was sitting under a large tree. 

“I had Wally grow this for me,” Barry said motioning to the tree. 

Its leaves were light green and it was dotted with red flowers. Just under it lay the flowers that Barry had pointed out in the forests around Fulmen; the fleur de foudre. 

“The tree represents my family. Wally grew it special so there is always eight flowers for the eight people I lost at the hands of the Devoes.”

“And what about the flowers?” Mick asked, motioning just under the tree.

“A few reasons. I need them for my bullets, but I also like to see them. It not only reminds me to stop at nothing to avenge my family, but it also reminds me of what I survived.” Barry shrugged. “It’s foolish, I know.”

Len shook his head. “I don’t believe that it is foolish, Scarlet. As much as your desire for vengeance…” He trailed off for a moment. “Worries me, it is nice to have these reminders, both of good and bad.”

“Are you scared to go back?” Mick asked. “Ravenacre may be your home but it is tainted by horrors.” 

“I’m terrified.” Barry replied, his voice small and shaky. “I fear I will lose control or that Savitar will take hold when I am that close to them.” He took a deep, shaky breath. “I am so fucking scared.”

“You won’t be alone this time, Barry.” Len rubbed his back gently. “You have Iris, Caitlin, Cisco, Wally, Lisa…” He trailed off for a moment. “Me and Mick.”

“We’ll protect you, doll.”

“Even if it’s from myself?”

“Especially if it’s from yourself, Scarlet.”

Barry looked at Len for a long moment before turning to look at Mick. “Thank you both.”

They sat in silence for a little while, enjoying the plants around them. Wally did a great job at creating it. All of the trees were tall and strong, and the flowers were all vibrant and beautiful. For the first time in a long time, the three men felt at peace. 

Without thinking, Barry threw himself on the ground. He laid on his back and stared upon the stars, a sleepy grin on his face. 

“Barry?” Len asked, peering down, his head tilted to the side. “What the fuck are you doing in the grass?”

Barry chuckled. “I’m pretending like I’m not scared shitless and enjoying the stars. Why don’t you two join me?” 

Len and Mick shared a look before they flopped down on either side of him.

“Do you know about the stars?” Barry asked, his eyes fixed on the sky above him.

“No, I don’t. Do you?” Mick asked, and Len made a noise of agreement. 

Barry nodded. “I didn’t get out a lot as a child. I spent most of my time reading. I learned more languages than most and I memorized the constellations.”

“Will you show us?” Len asked, his eyes locked on Barry.

Barry grinned and pointed out a bunch of stars and constellations, naming each one. Len was the first to fall asleep, Mick and Barry following him soon after. He wasn’t sure how long they were out, but Barry woke up to the sensation of Lisa gently kicking his foot.

“As adorable as this is.” She said, a sly smirk on her face. “You all should get to sleep in a proper bed.”

Barry sat up and stretched out his back. He hopped to his feet and offer Len and Mick each of his hands, helping them back to their feet.

They moved in silence back to the keep. Barry fell asleep in his own bed with a large, dopey, lovestruck grin on his face.

Little did he know that Mick and Len fell asleep with the same smiles on their faces.

~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amaya: Human Wizard (Based on Allura)  
> Zari: Halfling Druid (Based on Kima)  
> Felicity: Water Genasi Paladin of Eldath  
> Harry: Human Warlock (Also, nerdy addition. So in this chapter, it says that the Legends saved Harry from a rakshasa in the past. I picked that foe because they are known for killing a person, taking their identity and building a life as them. Sounds like a certain yellow-clad villain....)  
> Ray: Dragonborn Sorcerer  
> Nate: Aasimar Alchemist/Paladin of Deneir (Loosely based on Tary)
> 
> If you have any questions (because I know the plot is getting a little twisty), please feel free to ask!


	8. Chapter 8

Barry rose first the following morning. He got enough sleep to be deadly on the battlefield, but he didn’t feel particularly rested. He dressed quickly and gathered what he might need for the upcoming journey.

It was just before dawn as he slowly and silently moved to his workshop in the basement of the keep. He knew the others would be waking up soon. The party would want to leave as soon as possible so he did not start too big of a project. Instead, he pulled out something he had been tinkering with since he sketched it out in Laurel’s inn in Stella. 

He worked on it every free moment that he had, and it was almost finished. It took a little more than an hour to finish it. It was a glove with a metal gauntlet on the palm. When the fleur de foudre was placed in it and activated, it would deliver an electrical pulse to anything he touched. 

He slid it on to his hand and nearly vomited when he hand sparked with visible electricity. 

“Diplomacy.” Barry whispered, naming the invention that was based on Eobard’s hands.

He powered it down but left it on his right hand. It felt heavy, heavier than it should feel, but he left it on as a reminder.

There was still an hour until his friends woke up, but Barry did not want to start another large project. He did, however, decide to make a few arrows for Lisa. 

He melted some gold and cut some metal to form arrowheads. He carefully dipped them in the gold before attaching them to the shafts. On one, he added a small explosive he had created before he left to save his friends to the edge of it. 

He was just finishing up the fourth and final arrow when he heard a knock at the door of his workshop. “Come in.”

Iris gently pushed the door open. Her hair was already pulled back in a neat bun and her armor was on. “I figured I’d find you down here. We’re about to have a quick breakfast if you want to join us?”

Barry gathered the arrows in a bag before nodding. “Sure, let’s go.”

Iris motioned with her head to the objects in his hands as they moved to the dining room. “What did you make?” 

“Arrows.” He said, purposefully avoiding speaking of his larger project. “I made them as a gift for Lisa.”

“Did someone say a gift for Lisa?” Lisa squealed. 

She was sitting in between Caitlin and Len at the dining room table. One hand held a fork and the other was making grabby motions at Barry.

Barry chuckled and moved to her. He stole a piece of toast much to Lisa’s dismay. 

“Don’t be a thief!” She squawked, swinging out him playfully. 

Barry handed the arrows to Lisa. “I made you a present.”

“I love you!” She sang, removing each gold-tipped arrow from the bag. “Barry, these are gorgeous! Brother, look at this!” She shoved the arrows into Len’s face.

Len smiled. “They are quite fantastic. When did you build these? We were in the garden until the tenth hour.”

Barry looked around, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. “I woke up early this morning.”

“How early?” Mick asked from the other side of the table. “It’s barely eight now.”

“Around dawn.” Barry sat down next to him and grabbed some food. “It’s not important. Let’s eat so we can head out on our journey.”

Breakfast went quickly and before the ninth hour, the campaign was on the road to Ravenacre. 

Based on Barry’s math, it was going to take about a week of 12 hours a day travel. They would be avoiding much of the surrounding cities and towns, so they could remain off the radar of any informants the Devoes had.

Much of the first day was uneventful. Barry walked ahead with Lisa, being as she was a ranger and he knew the area. Mick and Len remained on their tails, though they spoke with the others, getting to know each other. 

When they camped out the first night, Mick and Len offered to share their tent with Barry when they saw he was planning to remain outside overnight.

Barry tried his best not to read into that.

~*~  
Travel was mostly uneventful for much of the following week. The night before they reached Ravenacre, however, was a shit show.

The party decided to sleep just outside the city, hidden away in the mountains. Barry and Iris were awake, taking the middle watch. The moon was high in the sky when the pair heard a noise. 

Barry pulled out his gun and Iris pulled out her throwing knives, both suddenly wishing Lisa hadn’t left Trinket at the keep. Their eyes were trained on the brush just in front of them.

After a few seconds, a short humanoid figure appeared, looking Iris and Barry directly in the face. Realizing it had been noticed, the figure went to move away but Iris was quicker. Before Barry could even raise his gun, she cast hold person, locking the figure in place.

The figure squeaked but did nothing else. Iris and Barry crept up to it, weapons still drawn. 

“Who are you?” Barry demanded, using his lowlight vision to regard the figure carefully. It appeared to be a gnomish woman with long red hair and pale skin. Knowing there was little she could do to escape him, Barry asked Iris to drop the spell.

“Sybil, sir.” She said, eyes wide with fear. “Please don’t hurt me.”

“Who sent you? How did you know we were here?” Iris demanded.

Sybil shook her head rapidly. “Please don’t make me speak. They’ll kill me!”

Barry raised his gun and aimed it at the gnome. “No. Because I will kill you first. Who sent you?”

“The Devoes!” She shrieked, flinching away from the weapon. “They know you are here, but they know not where! Please don’t hurt me.”

Barry lowered his weapon and looked back to Iris. “Wake up Cisco. We’ll have him cast modify memory then we will let her go.” He looked back at Sybil. “Deal?”

Sybil nodded frantically. “Whatever you wish, sir.”

Iris nodded and moved back to the tents, leaving Barry alone with the gnome. 

Sybil looked at him with wide eyes, taking in everything about him. He watched as her eyes locked on the white streak in his hair. “You are an Allen?” She asked, her voice shaking.

He squinted at her. “Yes?”

“I thought they were all dead?” Sybil asked, looking off into the distance. “Though they never paraded around all the bodies, we assumed the other two had perished as well.”

“Two bodies?”

“Aye. The bodies of Lord Bartholomew and Lady Jesse were never used to scare us like Lady Nora, Lord Henry and their other wards, sir.”

Barry barely paid Cisco any mind when he came over to modify the woman’s memory, making her believe she completed her search without finding their encampment, his mind was whirling too fast.

Why hadn’t the Devoes paraded around Jesse’s body to thwart uprisings if they did with the rest of the Allen clan? 

Could she be alive?

He shook his head to clear his mind and fell into a restless sleep when Wally and Caitlin rose to take the third watch.

~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Barry is a little dark in this part, but he's getting very close to his figurative and literal demons. 
> 
> Sorry, this is a little shorter than usual, but there is so much coming in the next few chapters, Y'all aren't even ready. 
> 
> Comments and kudos really keep me motivated!


	9. Chapter 9

When the party rose the next morning, they tugged on the regal clothing that Sovereign Palmer gifted them. The ruler had also given them his invitation to Ravenacre with an explanation as to who they were. 

As far as the Devoes would know, the party was the members of Centralis’ Council, as Sovereign Palmer and Nate were tied up in some urgent matters in the East. 

Everyone felt comfortable enough in their own appearances, sure that the Devoes would not know who they were, but it was clear that Barry could not go as he was. After a decent amount of discussion, Barry was made to look like the average human and go by the name of Percy. He had bright blue eyes and white hair. This figure was slightly shorter and more obviously muscular. Barry's own red coat was turned a deep blue and glasses now rested on his nose. 

“So,” Barry asked, making his voice slower and adding a subtle English accent. “How do I look?” 

Cisco patted himself on the back. “You look tight, man.”

“Who did you base this look on? It looks vaguely familiar?”

“Some adventurer who saved the world or some shit with his friends.” Cisco shrugged. “Let’s get this show on the road, the sooner we do this the sooner we get out of creepsville, yeah?” 

The party moved into Ravenacre quickly. The streets were mostly empty. Those who were on the street moved quickly and seemed to shrink away from eye contact with anyone. They did not speak, even those who walked together. Eventually, a guard on patrol came across the party.

“May I help you?” She asked. She was a human woman with her red hair in a tight bun at the base of her skull. “Are you here for the Lord and Lady’s Dinner Party?”

Iris stepped forward, invitation in hand. “Yes, we are. We are here on behalf of Centralis. Would you do us the honor of leading us to the castle? I’m afraid we’re a bit lost.”

The guard regarded them carefully. She squinted her dark brown eyes as if that would show her the truth. Eventually, she nodded. “Sure thing, milady. Follow me if you please?” 

The guard, who soon introduced herself as Erin, led them through the streets. The closer they got to the castle, a large imposing structure with mountains as a backdrop, the few people they saw wandering the street. 

It pained Barry to walk through the streets he grew up on as a stranger. Though none of the structures had changed, everything felt different. Even the tree in the center of town, once big and beautiful, was dried up. Black tendrils of bark reached for the sky instead of the leafy mounds he remembered. The streets, once made up of solid black stone, was cracked and uneven. 

Mick and Len stayed with him and whispered affirmations in his ears, though they mostly fell on deaf ears. The only thing he could hear was his screaming memories of pain and death and destruction. 

Erin stopped in front of a house just outside the castle. “This will be your quarters for your stay. Another guard will fetch you later for the dinner party. I’m afraid that the Lord and Lady are not accepting guests until the party begins.” 

Iris smiled widely, though anyone in the party could tell it was fake and forced. “Thank you, Erin. You have been incredibly helpful.” 

As soon as the door was closed, Cisco went to speak, but Len silenced him. He pulled out a notepad and scribbled on it before showing the group.

‘the walls could have eyes/ears- no discussion of plans! Act natural!!’ 

Lisa nodded, understanding what her brother meant. “Goodness! The way the Sovereign made it seem, I thought we’d be freezing, but the weather is quite nice, isn’t it?”

“When do you think the dinner party will begin?” Cisco asked, keeping his voice as level as possible though it was clear he was extremely nervous. “It’s just after noon and I’m already hungry.”

Barry shrugged, slipping into his fake voice, just in case. “I’m not sure, probably not until the sixth hour. Do you want some rations to hold you over?” 

They went about their day like this, having fake and light conversations until the guards came a little after six. 

The guards, two half-orc males this time, brought them to the castle. Though it was supposed to be a diplomatic event, there were more people then Barry expected. Ravenacre was fairly secluded, so there was not much need for many allies, but this did not stop the Devoes. At least a hundred guests were filing into the large doors. 

Again, Barry was struck by how similar the castle was to how he remembered it. The grand portrait of his family still hung in the main room, though a picture of Clifford or Marlize were mounted on either side of it. Red and gold, the colors of the House of Allen, could be found around the castle, though now black accompanied, and often overpowered, it. 

One major difference that Barry found right away, however, was the lighting. When Nora and Henry ruled, curtains were always drawn, and candles lined the halls as if chasing away all the shadows. The castle now appeared to be invited the shadows to stay. Barry couldn’t see any sunlight peaking in from any of the windows and few candles were seen past the main hallway. 

The party, along with the other guests, were led to a large ballroom. One side was fashioned into a makeshift dining room, with chairs and tables cramped inside. The other was completely empty save a small band that was playing beautiful music, though it sounded vaguely sad. Overlooking the whole room were two thrones, one gold, and the other red. Sitting in them were the figures that haunted Barry’s nightmares.

Clifford and Marlize Devoe.

The guests filtered into the room. Some went directly to the dancefloor with their partners. 

Barry saw red when he saw the pair again.

Well, he saw black rather. 

One look at the two that had destroyed his life in a matter of moments made Savitar preen and purr with his chant of vengeance. Barry felt as if the demon was poking and prodding underneath his skin, attempting to break free.

They looked healthy, though paler than Barry remembered them being. They were dressed in beautiful black clothing that was tailored just for them. Marlize looked radiant, her curled hair resting on one of her shoulders. Clifford, though he was never particularly attractive, looked dashing in his suit. Their hands were linked while they addressed the crowd, though Barry didn’t catch any of the things they were saying. 

God, Barry (Or perhaps Savitar. Or both Barry and Savitar) wanted to rip their throats out. 

Barry felt a firm grip on his shoulder. He tensed but calmed when he felt the gentle but firm words of Len’ildan in his ears.

“Be calm, Barry. Anyone with eyes can tell that you’re on edge.” Len said. “We will get your chance soon, but we don’t want to draw any more attention you ourselves, yes?”

Barry took a deep breath and nodded. “Thank you, Len’ildan. I needed that reminder this evening.”

Len came in front of him and bowed. “Will you dance with me, Councilman?” 

Barry blushed and looked across the room at Mick and Lisa who were chatting at the table the rest of the ‘Councilmembers of Centralis’ and guests were sat by the guards. “I suppose.”

Len led him to the center of the room, bowing again. Barry mimicked him before they linked hands. Though he had plenty of dance training (he was a lord after all), Barry was never particularly good. He allowed Len to take the lead.

“Where did you learn to dance, Len’ildan?” Barry asked, his eyes never leaving Len’s.

“I was the son of a diplomat. Though he didn’t care for Lisa nor I, he still insisted that we learned etiquette just in case he was forced to bring us somewhere.”

“You’re very good.”

“Thank you, Scarlet.”

“Esteemed guests!” Clifford’s voice called, breaking whatever beautiful world Barry had created with Len. “We have a few announcements so if you could please be seated, we will begin.” 

The pair moved over to the rest of their party and took the empty seats that were left for them. Barry felt sick but did his best to stay calm.

He also did his best to ignore the voice that was screaming vengeance in his head, which was easier said than done.

“Thank you so much for joining my husband and I for this incredible meal,” Marlize said, standing to address the room. “This has been a long time coming.”

“We have invited you all here today because we would like to thrust Ravenacre into the new era,” Clifford said, his voice clear and strong. “We want to end the self-imposed isolation and join forces with the people around us.”

“To do this,” Marlize added, a large, charming smile on her face. “We want to set up trade routes and working relationships with everyone in this room.”

There was a smattering of applause, though most people were more confused than anything.

“Do you have any questions for us?” Clifford asked, a large, creepy grin on his face. “You should know everything about a potential ally.”

“Has the Devoe family always been in power?” One guest asked, an elf with dark skin and green eyes. 

Marlize put her hand over her heart. “No, we haven’t. The previous family…” She trailed off, wiping a tear off her cheek. “Excuse me. The previous family was friends of ours. One night, a few years ago, the whole family fell ill and died, even the seven children. 

“Those poor things, they were in so much pain. But with her last breath, Lady Nora Allen begged us to take care of her home, and that’s what we are trying to do now by opening up Ravenacre to trade and alliances. We want to share the Allen legacy with the rest of the world.” 

Barry was gripping his chair so hard he was surprised it didn’t shatter in his grip. His friends were watching him carefully. It was clear that they were almost as angry as he was. Lisa was reaching for the dagger she had hidden under her skirts and Iris was reaching for some components of a spell, but Len stopped them.

“Be calm, Legends.” He whispered. “We must act natural for a few hours more.”

Marlize and Clifford answered a few more questions before Marlize began to sway on her feet. 

“Oh, excuse me. My wife needs to lay down for a moment.” Clifford said, looking out at the group. “Please, stay as long as you’d like but I’m afraid that we must retire for the evening.” 

As they walked through the crowd, Clifford’s eyes seemed to lock with Barry’s. 

'He can see through your disguise, boy' Savitar growled. 'Now's your chance. Shoot!'

Clifford moved to their table, Marlize still in his arms. 

“If it isn’t the favorite son of Ravenacre, returned at last.” He purred in Barry’s ear before scurrying out the door behind them.

It was in that moment that Barry realized the fangs that poked out of Clifford’s mouth when he smiled. 

~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting to the second big bad of the story!
> 
> Again, this chapter is pretty short, but I had to split it up! It was originally over 6,000 words and that just felt way too long and this felt like the best (and most natural) place to cut it off. 
> 
> Thank you all so much for your kind words! I was really struggling with this work, as I felt like no one was reading and/or enjoying it. But in the past few days alone, there has been an outpouring of love both on here and on Tumblr (where you can find me at citizen-colder). For that, I thank you again. 
> 
> P.S. Any guesses as to who Barry was disguised as? Winner gets a minor character inserted into this universe!
> 
> EDIT: Nobody seems to be guessing who Barry was disguised as (though there was some good guesses), so I added a little bit more of a description of the character. And, as I said in the comments, the character is named Percy- so that should narrow it down for you! If you've already guessed, feel free to try again with these new hints! If no one gets it by the time I post the next chapter, I'll either add more hints or tell you who it is! Best of luck!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! there's a few battle scenes in this, so the graphic violence warning applies pretty heavily to this chapter.

For real? A fucking vampire? As if Barry didn’t already hate the man enough, Clifford had to go and be a vampire on top of it? 

Barry was seething. He was battling with himself. Part of him wanted to bide his time and the other part of him wanted to charge in after them, planning be damned. He battled with himself for what felt like hours before he stood up.

“Barry, don’t-” Lisa began but Barry didn’t listen.

Barry, still in his white-haired human form, took off in the direction the Devoes went less than five minutes before. A group of guards went to move in front of him, but Cisco jumped in front of Barry.

“Great dinner we had-LIGHTNING!” Cisco cried, lightning crackling off his hands and shooting in the direction of the guards. 

The room, still filled with diplomats, erupted in screams, most of the attendees running for the exits as if their life depended on it (and it probably did).

The guards fell to the ground, allowing the party to move in. Barry wanted to run after them and make them suffer but Len and Mick grabbed both of his arms and forced him to walk at their pace. 

“It would be foolish to rush in Barry. They do not know we are coming…” Len whispered into his ear. “Probably. Plus, don’t think we didn’t all see the fangs.”

Barry let out a low growl that surprised even him. He could feel Savitar clawing at his insides, urging him to run, to take vengeance. “Fine, but I don’t like it. They could teleport away at any moment.” Barry let out a shaky breath. “Cisco, drop Seeming, will you? He can see through it anyway.” 

Cisco snapped his figures. “There you go, buddy, white-streaked hair and all.”

The party walked down the dark hallway until they came to a split in the path. Barry thought for a moment before he pointed to the right. 

“This way.” 

“How do you know?” Lisa asked though she followed him without much resistance.

“Because it wasn’t here before.” He said, providing little more explanation.

The new hallway had even fewer lights, making it extremely difficult for the humans in the party to see. Barry rounded another corner but froze when they came upon an open door. 

In the doorway, Marlize and Clifford were standing hand in hand, large grins on their faces. In front of them, mouth gagged, and hands bound together was the bleeding form of a female half-elf, a few years younger than Barry. She had large green eyes and shoulder length brown hair. What caught the eyes of the party, however, was the streaks of white that went through it. 

Just like Barry.

“Jesse?” Barry asked, taking a step forward. “Is that you?” 

Clifford released Marlize’s hand and grabbed Jesse by the throat, dragging her up off the ground. “Don’t take another step, Bartholomew. I would hate for my dagger to slip and land in your poor little sister’s throat” He teased as his other hand, now holding a pure black dagger, came into view. He dragged it against the pale skin of Jesse’s throat but didn’t push hard enough to draw blood. 

Jesse let out a quiet whimper, which drew a chuckle from Marlize’s red-painted lips. 

“However, she would taste delicious, I think.” Clifford looked into Barry’s eyes with an evil smirk, fangs on full display. “Just like your mother did.”

“Let her go,” Barry said, his voice shaky but firm. “Release her or I swear you will die.”

Clifford chuckled for a moment. “Fine.” He threw Jesse out of the room, laughing cruelly when the girl hit the floor. “Darling?” He prompted, looking to his wife.

“Yes, my love.” Marlize linked their hands again before she snapped her fingers. The two disappeared in a puff of purple smoke.

Barry rushed forward to help his sister up. Using the dagger that he kept on his belt (even though he had never used it), Barry cut the ropes that tied her hands together. He then watched with wide eyes as Jesse reached up and tugged the gag out of her mouth.

“Barry?” Jesse whispered, tears streaking down her face. “Is it really you, brother?”

Barry pulled Jesse into his arms, allowing her to cry into his chest. “It’s me. I thought you- I never thought I’d see you again.”

Jesse pulled back to look into Barry’s eyes. “They would often use your likeness to torture me, Barry. It is hard to believe you’re alive and in the room with me.”

“I’m never leaving again, Jesse.” Barry held her hand in his. “You will be sick of me in no time.”

“As touching as this family encounter is,” Cisco said, his voice nervous. “We have two assholes to deal with.”

Lisa nodded and tilted her head slightly as if she was listening for something. “I believe they also sent company. On the right!” 

Barry pulled out his pepperbox and aimed at one of the six guards that were rushing toward the party. The first show sunk into the shoulder of the head guard, crackling with a blackish purple energy as it flashed through the air. His second shot hit the armor, causing it to bounce away harmlessly but his third shot caught the same guard just under the chin. The guard fell to the ground with a loud thud. 

Cisco stepped forward, leaving some space between himself and his party. With his hands raised and sparking with light blue arcane energy, Cisco recited a quick incantation before he thrusted his hands out. A wave of thunderous force sept out from under him and rushed over four of the remaining five guards. Two of them immediately fell to the floor, damage of the Thunderwave mixed with the lightning from before being too much for them to survive.

Jesse looked like she wanted to do something but was weaponless. Lisa tugged the other half-elf behind her. She pulled her bow off her back and fired two quick shots, picking off the two guards that were already stumbling because of Cisco’s Thunderwave. 

Caitlin looked around. She didn’t want to waste any of her higher level spells, so instead, she turned to Len, Iris, and Wally. Her hands light up with bright white light and she touched each of them in turn. “By the power of the Platinum Dragon, I bless you.” 

Len let the divine energy wash over him before he looked at the final remaining guard. The guard, dressed in all black, was rushing toward the group. In less than a moment, Len threw two of his daggers, both of which found purchase in the guard’s torso. The first crackled with ice and the second let out a puff of green smoke as the poison seeped into the wound. 

The guard went to reach for the daggers that were sticking out of his body, but they disappeared and returned to Len’s belt.

“Fuck!” The guard shrieked before pulling a crossbow off his back. He took aim at Barry, who had his back towards him, and took two quick shots. The first bounced harmlessly off his armor. The second, by the grace of the gods, backfired, sinking into the guard’s own stomach. The sudden pain forced him to drop the broken crossbow to the ground.

Iris, using the distraction to her advantage, stepped forward. Her hands moved in a quick motion before a large bolt of flame danced off her hands and hit the guard square in the chest. The guard stumbled forward, hitting his face on the brick in front of him. It was clear the man was on holding on by a thread. 

Mick, who was in awe at the people around him and the power they possessed, rushed forward and swung twice with his axe. The flames alone killed the guard when they came in contact with the man.

With the present threat neutralized for the moment, the party paused to breathe. 

“Is anyone hurt?” Barry asked, wiping the sweat from his brow. 

“I think we’re all okay, Scarlet.” Len affirmed, pulling the extra crossbow bolts from the deceased guard’s pack. “Anyone use a crossbow?”

Caitlin raised her scaly hand and Len tossed them to her.

“Are we ready to move?” Iris asked, looking around the dark hallway. “Where do you think they would go.”

“I might have an idea.” Jesse said quietly, still cowering behind Lisa. “They were doing something magic and probably evil in the ziggurat under the castle.”

“Something evil?” Cisco cocked his head to the side. “Can you clarify that? Are they killing puppies or are they summoning a demon?”

Jesse frowned. “Probably both but mostly the latter.” 

“Fucking hell,” Lisa said, looking at Barry. “Can we take on a bunch of demon summoning assholes, Barry? Particularly if one of them is a fucking vampire?”

Barry looked to his sister and then his friends. “I don’t think we have a choice.” He looked back to Jesse. “Do you have a weapon?” 

Jesse nodded, pulling out a jewel-encrusted dagger out from under her tattered red skirts. “I stole this from one of the rooms upstairs.” 

Barry’s eyes glazed over as he looked at the dagger in her hands. “That was mother’s dagger.”

Jesse looked at it, new tears forming in her eyes. “Should I find something else? I-”

“No,” Barry shook his head. “This is fitting. Her dagger should end the ones that killed her.”

Jesse nodded, not taking her eyes off the dagger. “I can show you the way to the ziggurat. Follow me.”

Jesse led the party down a spiral staircase that brought them to the entrance of the ziggurat. They peered around the corner to get a lay of the room before they charged in.

It was fairly flat, with few places to hide other than where they stood. The ground was made of a red stone, the walls being of a similar texture. There were pools of acid against either wall. It was flowing quickly, probably stemming from a distant fountain if the sound was anything to go by. They could see Marlize and Clifford speaking with each other in hushed whispers in the center of the room. A few figures stood with them; two male guards and a hooded figure with a metal arm.

What really caught the party’s eye, however, was a large orb that the Devoes and their companions were surrounded. It was pure black and slowly spinning. It appeared to be larger than life, dwarfing the people around it. 

“What should we do?” Barry whispered back to his friends. 

“You know I’m in love you right?” Len asked before pressing a kiss to Barry’s lips.

Barry didn’t even get a chance to reply before he watched as Len scurried, daggers out, toward Clifford.

“Ditto.” Mick said, pressing another kiss to Barry’s lips before he took off in the direction that Len hurried off. 

“What the fuck?” Barry whispered under his breath before he steeled his nerves and pulled his guns. He turned his head to Jesse. “Stay behind me, okay? We’ll talk more when we get out of here.”

Jesse nodded and shrunk behind him, clutching the dagger that belonged to Nora. 

Barry turned and raised he pepperbox and looked at the room around him. 

Cisco and Wally went to deal with the two guards, weapons at the ready. Caitlin went to face off with the hooded-figure with the metal hand while Lisa and Iris teamed up on Marlize. 

Iris raised her hand to cast a spell, but the arcane magic fizzled at her fingertips. She looked down in horror before she shouted to the party. “Magic doesn’t work! Weapons only!” She then pulled out her throwing knives and waited for an opening. 

Marlize smirked at Iris before pulling out a long curved blade. She charged at the human, taking two wild strikes. She must have been blinded by her anger, however, because both swings were easily dodged by Iris. Marlize let out a shriek in anger. 

Barry’s attention was soon dragged to Cisco, who was using his own blade to take a few attacks at one of the guards. Barry, though he would never admit it to his friend, was worried about Cisco. The bard wasn’t used to non-magic weapons. He appeared to be holding his own, however, because both swings found purchase in the guard’s side. He was then able to use the sword to deflect one of the guard’s attack, even though the off-handed sword pierced his side.

Wally was dealing with the other guard, using his staff to bludgeon his opponent. He was quick, dodging almost every sword swipe the guard took in retaliation. Barry felt pride well up in his chest. The hours of sparring in their garden paid off. Wally no longer depended on his druidic magic and he knew not to rush the battle anymore. 

When he turned back to the fight between Marlize, Iris, and Lisa, the ranger was firing arrow after arrow into Marlize’s back. Iris was stabbing at the woman whenever she stumbled forward because of the arrows. Those two made too good of a team.

Caitlin was fighting the other figure, the one with the metal arm. She swung her mace widely, hitting the hooded figure. Unfortunately for her, the hooded-figure was much faster and stronger than Caitlin anticipated. She took quite a few blows but appeared to be taking the damage and using it to fuel her next attack. 

Barry then turned his attention to Mick and Len, his lips still tingling. Mick and Len were in melee with Clifford. Devoe was fast but Len was faster, stabbing him in a way that, when Clifford dodged, he moved into Mick’s axe. 

Barry watched with wide eyes as Clifford swung out his onyx great sword at Len, cutting him across the chest. The blood was drawn from the wound and was absorbed into the blade. Len visibly sagged, as if the life had been sucked out of him. 

Clifford grinned, vampiric teeth exposed when Len let out a small cry of pain. 

Barry felt the smoke curl out of his arms and eyes. He couldn’t let the Devoes take anyone else from him. He pulled his red mask up to cover his mouth and nose. He raised his gun and aimed at Clifford.

‘Wait. Wait’ Savitar hissed, helping him aim around the constant movement. In his mind, a thin line of smoke helped him aim at Clifford’s hand. ‘Hit him here and he’ll drop his weapon. He can’t hurt anyone without that weapon. Make him drop it! Make him drop it!’

Barry growled, smoke whirling around him like a black tornado. He pulled the trigger and watched with glee as the bullet sunk into the back of Clifford’s palm. 

The vampire screamed out in pain and watched as his blade hit the floor. Clifford turned back to Barry, any comment he wished to speak died on his tongue when he saw the swirling cloud of black smoke around the half-elf. 

Barry aimed, not breaking eye contact and fired again. Barry watched as this bullet pierced his Clifford’s shoulder, an evil grin on his face as the smoke began to surround Devoe, distracting him from any retaliation attacks.

“Clifford.” He sang, creeping forward. “Oh, how I have been looking forward to this!” 

He raised his gun and fired two more shots in quick succession. Clifford was already bleeding from his interactions with Mick and Len, ice and fire surrounded slash marks and bleeding cuts. 

Clifford squinted up at him, blood trickling from his mouth. “We did break you, didn’t we, Bartholomew?” He coughed, even more blood spilling from his lips. “You went and made a deal with a demon. What of your soul, boy?” 

“I know not will happen to my soul,” Barry said, raising the pepperbox once more. “But I do know that soul is forfeit, Clifford, for you are the face I saw when murder entered my heart.” 

He squeezed the trigger once more and watched as the breath began to leave Clifford’s chest. He took out his dagger. He thanked the gods then that it did radiant damage, having been blessed by Caitlin, knowing that would hurt the vampire even more. He leaned forward and stabbed Clifford in the heart, staring into his eyes.

“This is for my family. All of the ones you took away from me.” He growled and pulled his dagger away with a grin. “And all the one you tried to take away from me.” 

A tendril of black smoke snaked into Clifford’s mouth and withdrew a small, glowing dark purple spark. Barry didn’t’ know what that meant, but at that moment, he didn’t care. The smoke withdrew into the gun, dragging the flickering spark with it. 

‘You’re welcome, Bartholomew.’ Savitar purred in his head. ‘A vampire needs much more radiant damage than that of a puny dagger to end it but you have me.’

“Clifford! No, you can’t!” Marlize cried, struggling against Iris and Lisa who had gotten her arms bound behind her back. “I broke the world for us!”

Barry stood up and faced the rest of the room. Blood was staining his hands and smoke was spilling from every part of his body. His eyes were clouded with black and his mouth was still covered by the red cloth. 

“You’re next.” Barry said, his voice nothing like anyone had ever heard before. He pointed his finger at Marlize and watched as the smoke began to creep towards her.

He raised his gun and watched as it glowed with blue light. At first, he assumed that it was just Clifford’s name being erased but there was something else happening as well. On a previously empty barrel, a new name appeared. 

‘Jesse Wells-Allen’

Barry stopped in his tracks. He went to speak, to tell Savitar there must have been some mistake, but he was cut off by the warm feeling of his own blood pooling on the front of his armor. He turned back to meet eyes with Jesse. There she stood with his mother’s dagger, covered in his own blood, firmly in her hand. 

~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congrats to forever_a_fangirl1013 for guessing who Barry was disguised as. It was Percy de Rolo from Critical Role (who I quote a few times in this chapter). Thank you to everyone else who made guesses. Don't worry, there will be similar 'contests' (for lack of a better word) going forward. 
> 
> ALSO: Important note! Jesse and Barry are cousins in this fic, but they refer to each other as brother and sister because they were raised together. It's not really important but I figured I'd mention it. 
> 
> ANOTHER IMPORTANT NOTE: I know it seems odd that the protagonists hardly ever get damaged when in battle but I roll my dice for all attack rolls and damage. Apparently, even my dice want the good guys to win.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still a violent chapter! 
> 
> IMPORTANT NOTE/WARNING IN THE ENDNOTES PLEASE GO CHECK IT OUT JUST IN CASE!

You will not hurt her, Bartholomew.” Jesse growled. “She is my mother.”

“You’re an Allen, Jesse. My parents adopted you and treated them as their own!” Barry said, realizing now that his voice was echoing. “What has that woman done besides cause us pain?”

“You’re the one who left me, Barry.” Her voice was emotionless and blank. “You left me and allowed me to be reborn into who I really am. I am a Devoe. I have been since my own brother left me in the dirt!”

She raised her dagger again, but an arrow came soaring through the sky and knocked the blade from her hand. She went to lunge for him, but Len emerged from the shadows and cuffed her arms behind her back. 

Jesse struggled against Len’s arms. She growled and screamed. It was like watching a feral animal fight against its chains. 

Barry looked at his gun. The smoke was still billowing out of it and circling him like a snake. What once was adding to his fearlessness now made him feel like he was choking. All he saw was black smoke, his sister, and Marlize.

‘Kill her, Barry. Take your vengeance.’ Savitar growled, a smoky hand pulling his face up to look at Jessie. ‘Kill her then kill Marlize. Kill Jesse! Do it, boy!’ 

“No!” Barry said aloud. “That wasn’t the deal.” He put the gun against his own head. “Take her name off or the deal is off.”

‘That’s not how this works, boy.’ Savitar all but screamed at him, his head pounding. ‘You kill who I say you are to kill. Take the gun away from your head and put it to hers!’

Barry unclicked the safety on the gun, still to his temple. “No.” 

“Barry,” Mick whispered. “Doll, take the mask off. Put the gun down. Everyone who is a threat is either knocked out or bound. The threat is over, you don’t need the mask.” 

Barry struggled against the pull of Savitar, but he soon won complete control. He dropped the gun with a cry and fell into Mick’s chest. 

From the gun, more smoke billowed out. It formed a humanoid shape of inky black smoke, though it was large, even taller than Mick. He reached a semi-solid hand out and grabbed Barry’s elbow, halting his movement. 

“You are mine, Barry.” Savitar growled, tugging the half-elf toward him. “We have a deal.” 

Lisa notched an arrow and pulled back the string, sending it through the air and into the smoke demon. Though it recoiled slightly, it did little to stop the entity and his rampage. He simply tightened his grip on Barry, darkness seeming into the half-elf's pale skin. 

“What do we do?” Iris cried, sweeping Marlize’s feet out from under her, sending the bound woman to the floor. 

“The gun!” Len called, still holding Jesse in place. “Destroy the gun!” 

Wally rushed forward and grabbed for the gun but was knocked aside by Savitar.

“Do not stand in my way, mortals.” Savitar hissed. “Nothing can save you now. He is mine!"

“Doesn’t mean we can’t try!” Iris cried, throwing a knife at the shadowy figure.

Though it did little damage, it distracted Savitar enough for Cisco to sneak to the gun. By the time that the demon realized it was gone, Cisco had already thrown it into one of the pools of acid. 

“NO!” Savitar cried, releasing Barry. The half-elf stumbled into Mick’s arms once more and turned around just in time to see Savitar’s body disappear in a puff of green and black smoke. 

“Let’s get out of this god awful no magic room, yeah?” Iris said, dragging Marlize to her feet. 

Caitlin dragged the hooded figure to their feet and, with Len still holding Jesse, the party moved to another room. While this room still had acid pits on either side, it did not appear to be affected by the anti-magic orb of death. 

“So,” Mick asked, moving over to the figure that Caitlin had tied up. “Who’s this one?”

When the figure didn’t answer, Mick tugged back their hood, revealing a woman. She had blond hair that was tied into a ponytail at the top of her head. She appeared to be human and she had an annoying accent.

“Why, I believe your smoking half-elf can tell you, can’t you Barry?” She purred. “We spent so much time together.

Barry looked at her and immediately wanted to be sick (well more sick than the smoke demon made him). “Amunet.”

Amunet smiled a cruel grin. “So, you remembered me! Did you enjoy all the toys I made for you?”

“Yeah, all right lady, take it easy.” Mick said before nodding to Caitlin. The cleric pulled her human hand back and punched the woman, knocking her out. 

Len was still holding Jesse, though she was struggling much less now. “Are you done acting up? Would you like to talk?”

“He left me!” Jesse cried, spitting Barry’s direction. “He left me in the snow and escaped with that soldier to live some fairy tale life! My own brother!”

“He worked with the Devoes.” Barry whispered, swaying on his feet slightly, happy Mick was there to steady him. “He took me from you and tortured me. I thought you were dead.”

Jesse blinked, fear clouding her features. “What?”

Marlize chuckled, though winced as one of the arrow holes pulsed. “Oh, yes, dear. Eobard helped us take over Ravenacre then asked for Barry as a payment. He didn’t save your brother. He merely changed the scenery for his torture. Didn’t we ever tell you that?”

“No, you didn’t.” Jesse spit, eyes flaring with anger. “You told me he could have saved me and didn’t.” She turned to Len. “Let me go.”

Len looked at her like she was crazy. “What? Why?”

“I won’t hurt Barry again, just untie me.”

Though he was wary, Len’ildan did as he was asked and untied Jesse. The half-elf straightened her skirts and stalked over to Marlize. 

“You lied to me? For all these years?” Jesse growled. “Why?”

“Just for fun, dear.” Marlize grinned, her eyes flashing a sickly green. “And you forget, if you lot can use magic, so can I.” 

Without thinking, Jesse pulled another dagger out from under her skirts. She stabbed into Marlize’s stomach, forcing Marlize to lose the spell that was on her lips. 

Marlize looked down at the blade then back at Jesse, blood staining her lips. “You could have been my daughter, child.”

“No. Jesse is an Allen, and you took them away from me. And now we’re taking everything from you.” Jesse grinned, pulling back her blade, now shiny with Marlize’s blood. 

Marlize stumbled back, her foot hitting a loose stone and she fell into the acid below. With a shocked scream, she slipped beneath the surface and did not rise again.

Jesse looked conflicted. She didn’t want Marlize to do any more damage but she did just kill someone. She looked back to Barry with wide eyes. “I’m sorry. I’m so so sorry.” 

Barry, who was regaining his bearing, freed himself from Mick’s grip and opened his arms for Jesse to run in to. “I know, sister. It’s not your fault. They broke you. You did what you had to do to survive.”

“But, I could have killed you.” Jesse whispered. “How am I any better than them?”

Barry rubbed her back. “Because you ended their reign of terror over our home. And you spared me, even if I didn’t deserve it.” 

“Well, as much as I love touching reunions, I really must go. You understand, don’t you, love?” An accented voice chirped from the other side of the room. 

Somehow, in the mess that was the last five minutes, Amunet was able to regain conscience and free herself from her ties. She was now holding a gate stone that was beginning to shake and her image began to flicker and shift. Before the party could react, she was gone. 

Barry looked heartbroken, but he shook his head “That will be a problem for the future Legends. Tonight, we need to rest and heal.” 

Slowly, the party made their way upstairs. Caitlin used her last spells of the day to heal those with injuries. They then worked to free the guards of their mind control and ensure that those who were still loyal to the Devoes were removed from town. Once that was done, the team retired to the various rooms in the castles.

“Barry?” Jesse asked, her eyes locked firmly on the floor. “I know I tried to kill you less than five hours ago, but can I stay the night with you? I don’t know if I can be alone right now. Not again.” 

Barry smiled. “I would love nothing more, Jesse. Lead the way.” 

~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT WARNING/NOTE: Barry holds his gun to his own head. This is not a direct suicide attempt. Barry doesn't want to die he just knows that Savitar won't take control of his trigger finger when his host's body is at stake like he might if the gun was pointed at Jesse or Marlize. 
> 
> Also, there are minor mentions of mind control and torture.
> 
> This was hard to write, so I hope it wasn't too bad and that it didn't feel rushed.
> 
> Also, you may have noticed I added a temporary character death tag. Don't worry, that won't be relevant for at least a few more chapters.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mentions of torture and hints at mind control

Jesse led Barry down the hall to a room he soon recognized as the room that he used to share with his younger ‘brothers.’

“I hope you don’t mind,” Jesse said, noticing the look on Barry’s face. “Even though I was angry with you, I needed to feel close to the family, so I took to staying here most nights.” 

Barry nodded. “I don’t mind. Can I ask what it was like staying here?”

Jesse tensed but nodded. “It was really shitty after you left. They said that they had to punish me twice because you weren’t there to take it anymore. Once they broke me, however, and the realized I wouldn’t fight them anymore, they started treating me like a daughter.

“They had me gain insight into uprisings, so they could stomp them out.” She winced. “God, those poor people. They told me of their plans for the orb of death.” 

“What is it?”

“It’s used to summon some god or something.” Jesse shrugged. “They started the ritual last night because they knew you were coming but it didn’t work. They said it was too early.”

“Well, then I’m glad it failed.”

“Me too.” 

They were quiet for a few moments.

“Hey, Barry?”

“Yeah, Jesse?”

“Will you tell me what it was like with that soldier?”

So, Barry did. He told Jesse everything. He told her about Eobard, about the list and the pact with Savitar. He told her about killing Hunter and later Eobard. He even told her about his conflicted feelings about Mick and Len.

“I mean they did kiss you before they went off into battle, Barry.” Jesse giggled. “I think that means something.”

Barry waved her off. “They thought we were going to die. I take nothing they said in the last twelve hours seriously.”

Jesse rolled her eyes. “God, men are stupid.”

Barry threw a pillow at her. “Shut up and go to bed, you brat.”

“Before I do,” Jesse’s voice was suddenly very serious again. “What happens to Ravenacre now?” 

“Well, it has you. You’re the one who saved us.” Barry said, looking in her eyes. 

“But, I’m also the one who nearly destroyed it,” Jesse argued, looking to the Allen crest that was carved into the bed frame. “I don’t deserve their legacy.”

“Jesse. I said it once and I will say it one thousand times. None of this is your fault. Plus, I’m sure there are some of the old council members who will help you if you asked.”

“Keeper Albert is still around.” Jesse thought for a moment. “As is Jonah Hex and Rip Hunter. Nora and Henry seemed to trust them.”

“You can do this, sister.” Barry smiled at her. “You are the Guardian of Ravenacre. And I have responsivities elsewhere, but I will help you as much as I can. Now rest.”

“Thank you, Barry.” 

“Anything for you, Jesse. I love you.”

For the first time in years, the remaining Allens slept peacefully.

~*~

The next day, the party rose late in the morning. They gathered in the dining room where they were greeted with breakfast (though perhaps it was more of a brunch) from a castle staff that was grateful to be freed from the Devoes’ clutches.

One elven woman, Gideon, had been there from before the Allens died. She came up to Barry, eyes wide and full of tears. 

“Lord Bartholomew!” She cried, cupping his face in her hands. “I am so happy to see you alive and well! Goodness, your mother would be so proud of the man you have become.”

Barry tensed under her praise. Would Nora and Henry be proud of him? He made a pact with a demon and built a weapon that left behind much more destruction than that of a sword or a dagger. 

Barry’s hesitation did little to sway Gideon. She still spoke to him quickly. “Will you be staying in Ravenacre?”

“Actually, Gideon, would you mind taking a walk with me?” Barry asked. 

“Anything for you.” She said. “Come, I’ll show you to the garden.”

Barry followed the elf down a few hallways until they came to a door hidden behind a picture. She pushed the frame aside and ushered him in. His heart nearly stopped when he saw what the door revealed.

It led to a small garden directly outside the back of the castle. Though it looked as if it hasn’t been properly watered or weeded in a few years, it still brought a rush of memories to Barry’s mind. His mother used to take the kids out here to get away from their responsibilities for a while. They would sit out here and look at the stars at night while Nora told them stories of their family’s past or fairytales. Henry also took Barry out here on his eighteenth birthday to talk about what being the heir to the family name really meant.

“Gideon,” Barry whispered, unsure of what else to say. “How?”

“I hide it from the Devoes using a little bit of magic.” She said, looking away from Barry. “I couldn't save your family, so I figured I would save their memory. I haven’t been able to get down here without the Devoes finding out but…”

“I have a druid with me.” Barry cut her off. “I’ll ask him to fix it up before we leave. Thank you, Gideon.”

“So, you’re not staying?” Gideon asked, though her tone was not accusing.

“That’s what I wanted to ask you, Gideon.” He turned to look at the wizard. “You’ve been here. What do you think of Jesse?”

Gideon thought for a moment. “Jesse, even when the Devoes let her out of whatever dungeon they were keeping her in, was always kind to the staff. Sure, she was different than the way she was with your family, but she wasn’t like the Devoes.

“It’s almost like she went into survival mode. She would help plan these cruel things, but I would hear her sob in the night. If I had to guess, I think she was affected by some kind of magic, at least a little bit.”

“Do you trust her to rule Ravenacre with the help of Counsel?”

Gideon nodded. “I do. She will need help and time to heal but I have no doubt that she can do it. She is too much like Nora to fail.” She looked at Barry with a proud smile. "As are you."

Barry blushed, a shy smile on his face. “Then I will be leaving, though I will return frequently to help my sister. But I fear my journey isn’t over yet.” 

“I believe in you and your sister, Barry. Do what you feel is right. Everything else will fall into place, my dear.” Gideon smiled. “Now, let’s go get you something to eat.”

Barry followed the woman out of the room, a gentle smile on his face.

When they returned to the dining room, everyone was still sitting around the table, eating happily. Jesse, who looked slightly nervous at the number of people, smiled and had a hushed conversation with Lisa and Caitlin. Based on their giggles, they were sharing embarrassing stories about Barry.

Barry tried not to regret introducing them to each other. They were too powerful together, particularly with Iris in the mix.

With a smile, Barry took a seat next to Iris and snagged some of her bacon.

“Hey!” The human whined, shooing his hands away. “Asshole!”

Barry chuckled. “Don’t be greedy, Iris.”

She squinted at him. “I’ll kill you in your sleep, Barry.”

“Time for murder later, Ms. West,” Len spoke up, passing Barry his own plate of bacon. “I think we need to discuss the party’s plans? What next?” 

Jesse cleared her throat. “I spoke to the remaining Counsel from the Allen’s reign. They wish to meet the people who saved them. The citizens of Ravenacre also wish to host a small festival to honor you as well.”

“I don’t think we should take anything from this city. The people should focus on feeding themselves, not using their last resources to celebrate us.” Caitlin said, hands fiddling with the holy symbol at her neck.

“Actually, I have a plan for that,” Barry said, turning to look at Wally. “The main reason the people of Ravenacre are suffering is because the Devoes’ poisoned the ground with their creepy ritual. Can you use your druid magic to heal it?”

Wally thought for a moment but soon nodded. “Yeah, I think so. It would be a magic that I would have to touch up every year, but it should help food production. It takes about eight hours, so I should start it soon.”

Gideon stepped into the room again, placing more food on the table. “If I may, Lord Bartholomew?”

Barry waved his hand, a blush on his face. “Just Barry is fine, Gideon. You basically raised me.”

Gideon chuckled, a gentle smile on her face that reminded Barry too much of his mother. “Two things actually. The first, if it is something in the young druid’s capabilities, I would suggest healing the Sun Tree.”

“The Sun Tree?” Lisa asked.

“The tree in the center of town,” Gideon explained. “It served as a beacon of hope for the people, which is why the Devoes poisoned it. I think it would do go for moral if we can heal it.”

Barry looked at Wally. “What do you think, Wally?”

Wally smiled. “I can sure try. It’s nearly winter but I’m sure we can find something that grows well in the cold.”

Barry looked back at the elven woman. “What was your second thing, Gideon?”

“Oh!” She said, snapping her fingers. “I heard you speaking of money for the people. Well, the Devoes surprisingly didn’t spend much of the money that they took from the city. Much of it is still in the vault.

“Plus, your mother, Lady Nora, may she rest easy now, used such strong magic to hide the secondary vault, that the Devoes never found it, so that is untouched as well.”

“So, the city will be okay?” Jesse asked, a small smile forming on her lips. 

Gideon smiled at the half-elf. “I believe it will be, Jesse. Between the two vaults, there is well over 30,000 platinum.”

“That’s 300,00 gold.” Cisco whispered.

Gideon nodded. “When the Council meets later, I suggest using that to order some farm animals and figuring out how to aid the people.”

“Thank you so much, Gideon,” Barry said, a large, genuine smile on his face. 

Gideon smiled back, before disappearing out of the room. 

The party was silent for a few moments, thinking about what they had just heard. By the time they finished their meal, however, everyone was over their initial shock. They retreated to the rooms they slept in to change and prepare for the day with promises to meet in the war room when they finished so they could call upon the rest of the Council.

Barry dressed quickly, wishing to be back with the party as quickly as possible. While he was happy and relieved, more so than he had been in years, he was still uneasy in the castle. The faces of his family were lurking around every corner. He feared that this might be a dream and in at any moment he would wake back up in the dungeons with Amunet and Eobard and Clifford and Marlize and Hunter standing over him. 

Gods, he was scared shitless.

Which is why jumped when there was a gentle knock on his door.

“Come in!” He called, proud that his voice didn’t shake like he expected it to.

The door creaked open, revealing Lisa. She was dressed for the day in her all black clothing with gold detailing and her bow and quiver was already on her back. She already had on her makeup, but her hair was loose around her shoulders.

“Hey, Barry.” She smiled, stepping into the room. “Would you mind braiding my hair? I was going to ask Len, but I figured you could use the company.”

Barry smiled and nodded. Either he was not good at hiding his emotions or Lisa knew him better than he realized.

Maybe it was both.

He sat down on the bed and she sat in between his legs. “Want me to get a little fancy with it?”

Lisa laughed and nodded. “Sure thing.”

He split her hair down the center, tying each into tight French braids, but leaving the ends of her hair free. He then tied the ends into a tight bun at the base of her skull. 

“Turn and face me?” He asked, and she did as he requested. “You look pretty awesome, Lis. Mirror’s behind the door if you wanna look.”

Lisa grinned and sprung to her feet, scurrying over to look at her hair. She happily tugged some small pieces free to give it a messy elegance before she turned back to smile at him. “It looks awesome, Barry, thank you.”

“No problem. You ready to head up to the war room?” Barry asked, placing his guns into their hostlers.

Lisa nodded and linked their arms. “Led the way.”

They moved quickly through the castle until they came upon the room. Everyone was already there except Jesse, who was probably gathering the members of the Council, and Wally, who was starting the plant regrowth spell. Barry smiled at his party as he walked in, taking a seat at one head of the table, leaving the other for Jesse.

The party spoke quietly amongst themselves until the door open, revealing Jesse followed by three men. The first was a blond elven man, wearing purple robes with gold trim. The second and third men were both human. The first was thin and a bit untrustworthy looking and the second had an odd scar around his mouth. 

“Legends,” Jesse said, a somewhat forced smile on her face. “I introduce Keeper Julian Albert, Rip Hunter, and Jonah Hex.” 

“Greetings,” Barry said, smiling. “Please sit we’ll begin.”

The meeting went smoothly, though it took much of the day. They discussed payment for the villagers and ways to revamp trade and alliances. Jonah reminded them of the red stone deposits underneath the city. The stone was expensive and in high demand, he said, it would be useful to trade. They also decided that the orb (that didn’t disappear when the Devoes were killed) should be looked into. It was beneficial because it would employ some of the citizens and more of the Devoes’ plans could be revealed (as Jesse only knew they were summoning a god. She did not know which one or why). Each member of the Legends was made a member of the Council and they would be sworn in at the festival that they would hold the following day, which they hoped would boost the morale of the people.

It was all going smoothly until Barry put Jesse in charge of Ravenacre going forward. 

“You’re leaving Lady Jesse in charge?” Rip said, clearly in shock. “Lord Bartholomew, with all due respect, she is not in line for the throne and she is not an Allen by blood. Please-” He went to speak more but Barry stopped him. 

“Rip, I respect you greatly, but I cannot lead the city on my own. I have other responsibilities elsewhere. I will aid Jesse and the Counsel as much as I can, but Jesse will be the one who remains here.” Barry said, his voice firm. “Lady Nora, my mother, trusted her to lead with me. I trust her as well.”

Rip nodded. “Yes, perhaps you’re right, sir.” 

“Thank you.” Barry nodded. “Now, let’s go about putting the plans we spoke into motion.”

“Dismissed, Councilmembers,” Jesse said, a neutral expression on her face. “Thank you and we’ll see you tomorrow for the festival.” 

Though she was much younger than the three men, Jesse radiated hidden strength and intellect. They stood, nodded at the party and scurried out of the room.

“Well done, sister,” Barry said, a large smile on his face. “I knew you had leadership capabilities!” 

Jesse blushed. “Shut up, brother. Perhaps you and the rest of the Legends should stay in the castle for the day. We want the festival to be the grand reveal of the saviors.”

Barry nodded. “I’m sure we could all use the rest.” He turned to look at his party. “Who wants to go see if the Devoes had a good taste in ale?”

With a cheer from Cisco, Barry led his party down to the cellar. 

They spent the evening drinking and swapping stories in the large sitting room. Wally eventually came in to join them, having finished the first batch of regrowth. It was nearly midnight when the party stumbled off to their rooms.

Barry went to his room alone as Jesse had opted to camp out in the library, pouring over the notes their parents had kept on leading Ravenacre (the Devoes had been oddly… respectful when it came to preserving the legacy of the Allens).

He stripped into his underclothes before wrapping himself in one of his mother’s robes (Again, Gideon, bless her, was careful to preserve a few things hidden from the clutches of the Devoes. She also saved one of his father’s robes, which was already packed away safely in his bags). It was a deep red with gold trim. Barry remembered his mother wearing it on Christmas mornings, the only time she allowed herself to stay in her pajamas past the eighth hour. 

He was sitting in the chair by the window, watching the first snow of the season fall gently from the sky. Kids were, despite the late hour, were scurrying out of their house, parents chasing after them with large grins on their faces. A small smile stretched across his face. They were all finally free.

 

~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any mistakes, I just really wanted to get this chapter posted!


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning, the party dressed and headed directly to the festival. Though it was cold and there was a small layer of snow on the ground, large numbers of people crowded the streets. It was a stark contrast to that of the town they saw when they first entered. There was laughter and chatter in the streets that replaced the eerie silence that followed the Devoes. 

Kids were running around, bundled in layers of clothing, laughing and playing tag and boulder, parchment, shears. Some men and women were standing outside their houses with large casks of ale and inexpensive mulled wine. Other were doing tricks, both magic and otherwise, to entertain those who were passing by. 

Barry’s focus drifted around the festivities, often lingering on the looks of joy on the faces of his friends.

Cisco had taken to playing some music to entertain the citizens of Ravenacre. Wally was with him doing simple druid cantrips to illustrate whatever words the bard was saying. Barry chuckled when Wally crafted a gust of wind to mess up Cisco’s hair, causing the gnome to shriek in a language that he didn’t understand. 

Caitlin, Iris, and Lisa were standing off to the side of the interpretive dance, speaking to each other with large grins. Iris and Caitlin were wrapped up in each other, pressing kisses to the each other’s foreheads every once and a while. Barry also noticed, though it took some time, the longing looks they shot Lisa when the half-elf wasn’t looking. 

Oh.

He’d have to meddle in that eventually. 

His gaze lingered the longest on Len and Mick, both of whom were drinking ale from one of the families. Len and Mick were standing close to each other, though they weren’t touching (Barry learned that the couple was careful who they revealed their relationship to, fearing either of their enemies would go after the other). 

Gods, Barry found them hypnotizing.

Mick, being the Goliath that he was, wore little clothing on his upper half but the cold didn’t seem to bother him very much. Mick’s chest and shoulders were scarred and bore the markings of his Herd. He towered over most of the people in Ravenacre, which caused a few people to skirt around him, though he didn’t seem to notice. He just smiled at those who came up to him to thank him for saving the city, though it was clear he wanted to shy away from the praise. 

Len was dressed in all black, but he had a dark blue cloak that highlighted the color of his eyes. He was chuckling at something that Mick had mumbled under his breath when a young boy came to tug on his sleeve. 

Barry crept closer to hear the conversation, slipping through the crowd as carefully as possible. 

“Mama said that you helped Lord Allen save us, is that true?” The child, a young halfling who looked to be around six, said. 

Len bent down to speak to him. “Why, yes, I did. My name is Len. What’s yours, friend?”

“Simon, sir.” The child looked at Len with big eyes. “Thank you, sir, for saving us. The mean people killed my papa and I thought they might take my mama from me.” His eyes got a little misty.

“Would you like to see something cool, Simon?” Len asked. He pulled his belt off when the child nodded and whispered a single word in elven under his breath.

In the blink of his eye, his belt came to live, a slithering snake in its place. 

“Woah!” The little boy exclaimed, his eyes now wide in excitement. “That’s so cool, Mr. Len. Does the snake have a name?”

Len thought for a moment. “No, he doesn’t but how would you feel about me naming him after you? Simon is a good name.”

The halfling laughed, a large smile on his face. He hugged Len with his tiny arms. “Thank you, sir!”

Over the boy’s shoulder, Len saw Barry, who was watching with a smile. “Hey, Simon?” He asked, putting his belt on after returning it back to normal. “Would you like to meet Lord Allen?” 

“Yeah.”

Knowing he was spotted, Barry moved over. He ran his hand through his white-streaked hair before putting on a large smile. “Hello everyone.” He said, keeping his voice calm and easy.

“Hello, Lord Allen!” Simon chirped, wrapping his small arms around Barry’s legs. “Mama told me stories of you and your family from before the bad people showed up. She says my papa used to work in the castle as a tutor.”

“What was your father’s name, little one?” Barry asked, smiling at the boy. 

“Jarret. Jarret Summers, sir.” 

Barry remembered Jarret very well, surprisingly. Jarret often taught Barry, as he was the heir to the lordship and needed a very specific education. He was a good teacher and an incredible listener. He used to listen to Barry ramble about the latest book he read or the latest thing he created for hours. Barry liked Jarret and had met much of his family. He knew his wife’s name was Octavia and that, just before the takeover, they were trying for a child. 

“I remember him well, Simon. Would you mind taking me to your mother? I haven’t seen her in a long time.”

Simon nodded before grabbing Barry by his hand and dragging him down the street. Mick and Len followed, grins on their faces. 

They came upon a small house in the middle of the main street. In front of the door was a black-haired halfling. She was sweeping the steps and adjusting the coals beneath a bucket of mulled wine, singing softly under her breath. When she saw her son, she smiled, but it soon turned into a look of shock when she saw who he was dragging behind him. 

“Simon!” She said, rushing to meet her child. She looked at Barry with wide eyes. “My lord, I’m sorry if my son was bothering you. He’s not used to seeing royalty is all.”

Barry smiled at her. “Mrs. Summers, Simon wasn’t bothering me at all. In fact, I asked him to bring me here. I remember your husband fondly and I was sad to hear of his passing.”

She looked taken aback but soon regained composure. “Thank you, Lord Allen. Jarret cared for you very much. I wish he was here to see you rise to the Lordship.”

“I do as well, though my sister Jesse will be much more present. I am also on the Council of Centralis.” Barry was silent for a moment. “Speaking of my sister, I will have to check this over with her, but you are a seamstress, yes?” 

Again, Octavia looked taken aback. She nodded slowly. “Seamstress and I dabble in baking and cooking. May I ask why, my lord?”

“Well, I want to offer a position in the castle. It would be designing the formal attire and assisting the head of the house staff, Gideon. It’s not a lot but it would give you and Simon a home in the castle. I hope this doesn’t offend you but-”

“Thank you!” She cheered, throwing her arms around Barry. She soon remembered who she was hugging and pulled away. “Sorry, Lord Allen. But thank you so much. It would be my honor.”

“I’ll confer with my sister, but I’m sure she will be fine with it.” Barry smiled at her and then Simon. “I hope to be seeing you soon”

With a few more pleasantries, Barry rejoined Mick and Len, who had stood off to the side and watched the exchange. 

“That was sweet, Scarlet.” Len whispered as they walked back to the center of town. 

Barry shrugged, a warm blush on his cheeks. “It was the least I could do. Jarret was always so kind, it wasn’t fair that they were struggling.”

“Still nice, Red. Take the compliment.” Mick chuckled, giving him a pat on the back with his large hand. 

“I guess.” Barry mumbled.

The rest of the festival was a flurry of excitement. They were made members of the Council in the late evening, before retiring. They rose fairly early the next morning and, using transport via plants, made their way back to Centralis.

When they emerged from the large tree in the center of the garden, they came face to face with a young human man. He was around Wally’s age, perhaps younger, with mocha skin and dark eyes. He smiled at them and raised his hand to speak.

Not that he got the chance, however, because Len immediately pressed a dagger to his throat. “Who are you and what are you doing here?” 

The young human looked alarmed but did his best to keep calm. “My name is Jax and I’m here to speak with you Mr. Snart.” 

Len looked back at the rest of the Legends. “Why don’t you all head inside? I can handle this.” Len said, lowering his dagger but not putting it back on his hip. 

Lisa looked like she wanted to protest, but Mick and Barry dragged her inside with the prospects of seeing her darling bear. 

“Why did you wish to speak to me?” 

“Well, I’ve heard of all of your success, both with the Legends and before, with the Masters, and I wish for you to train me.” 

“Train you?” Len asked, his voice betraying his neutral expression. “Why do you want me to train you, kid?”

Jax looked down. “It’s just me and my mom. My dad died when I was little. I just want to do something to make her…” He trailed off for a moment. “and myself proud.”

“And you think adventuring will do that?”

Jax nodded, a small smile on his face. “I do, Mr. Snart.”

Len thought for a moment. “How about this; you give me a little while to get settled in Centralis and you take some time to really think over if this is what you want. If the world hasn’t gone to shit in a few weeks, then I’ll train you the best I can. Deal?”

Jax grinned, nodding wildly. “Thank you, Mr. Snart!”

Len reached to his belt and retrieved his oldest dagger. It didn’t have any magical properties and it wasn’t particularly sharp, but it was a start. He flipped it once before handing it to Jax. “Take this. And call me Len. Mr. Snart is my father and he’s a mean old fucker, yeah?” 

Jax smiled once more before taking the dagger and scurrying off back towards the city. 

Len turned to move back to the keep when he saw a flash of red out of the corner of his eye. He rolled his eyes. “You can’t out stealth a rogue, gunslinger. Why don’t you come out of the flowers you’re hiding in?”

“I was worried. I didn’t want to leave you without back up in case something went wrong.” Barry blushed (nearly as dark as his coat, if you asked Len). “That was sweet, Len.”

Len waved him off with a swift movement of his hand. “Hush up, Bartholomew. Don’t go telling the world I have a soft side.”

Barry rolled his eyes. “Whatever you say, rogue.” 

~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter is a little late and a little short but I hope you enjoy it anyway! 
> 
> This was mostly filler, but I also wanted to show just how much Barry is pining. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos make my day!


	14. Chapter 14

Barry had been working in his workshop since they returned from Ravenacre a few hours before. He burned himself more than he'd like to admit and his fingers were beginning to ache. What he was building wasn’t hard, per say, it was just more time consuming than he had anticipated. 

Particularly when his mind kept drifting to Len and Mick. How kind Mick was, even though he didn’t appear to be, or how good Len had been with Simon and Jax. 

“Barry?” Caitlin called, stepping into Barry’s workshop. “I forgot to give you this in the middle of all the… excitement in Ravenacre but I took this off of the woman that I fought. Amunet, was it?”

She walked to the table a placed a gun on Barry’s work desk. It looked a lot like Barry’s pepperbox (before it was dissolved in acid) though it only had 4 chambers and it was a little cruder. The handle was made of the red stone that Ravenacre was famous for, which made his throat clench. It had a gem, shiny and black, resting where his fingers would sit.

“How did she-?” Barry asked but stopped himself. “Thank you, Caitlin.”

The woman nodded and stepped back out of the room with a sad smile.

Guns were rare, even ones with a single chamber. Most people wouldn’t see one in their lifetime and probably wouldn’t even meet someone who had. They were too new and too unpredictable. The pepperbox was an original design and that means…

Barry let out a silent sob.

Amunet had been watching him during his time away from the Devoes and Eobard. In the three years he thought he was free of their grasp, she had been watching him. She could have seen him use this weapon to kill Hunter and built one of her own. She could have seen him battle the blue dragon with the Legends. She could have watched him do nearly anything and everything, and he didn’t even notice. 

Because of her, his design could have been used to kill more of his family. His design could be used to destroy society as he knew it. It could leave someone else without a family. 

Barry slammed his hand on the desk, the sound echoing around his large workshop.

He had so much work to do.

~*~

The morning after they returned from Ravenacre, the (still exhausted) party made their way back to Sovereign Palmer and the rest of the Council. They moved quickly through the street, though it was alive with the beginnings of the Winter’s Crest Festival. Blue and silver tapestries were beginning to cover the outside of the buildings. 

The guards opened the gate when they saw the group approaching, not even bothering to ask their names. Unlike the last time they were in the castle, Amaya and Zari did not walk in with them. Instead, the water genasi, Felicity, led them into the castle, a large smile on her blue lips. 

“I was so happy to hear of your return.” She chirped, walking quickly to the boardroom, the Legends on her tail. “I didn’t doubt you, of course, but I thought you might take more than a few days.”

They didn’t get to speak more than that, however, because they soon reached their destination. Amaya and Zari were already seated, having an in-depth conversation with Harry, the grumpy human warlock. Larkin, the Council’s resident grouch, looked downright giddy, which made everyone more than a little uneasy. There was also a new man that no one, not even the original Legends recognized. He was a human with blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. His upper body, much of which was visible, was littered with scars. 

“Oh, hooray.” Harry drawled, though he had a small smile on his face. “The Legends have returned. Eddie, you haven’t had the pleasure of meeting the Legends, have you?”

The blond human looked over at the group, locking eyes with Barry, an easy grin on his face. “Not quite.”

For a moment, Barry was transported back to the dungeons of Fulmen, Eobard towering over him with his hands alight. Why did that man resemble Eobard? Barry had to go, but he couldn’t! He was in the middle of the party, he couldn’t push past all of them to get to the door. He was spiraling, he couldn’t breathe. His clothes were too tight, and his skin felt even tighter.

He felt a hand slip into his and give it a gentle squeeze. A soft voice counted in his ear, bringing him back to reality. Slowly, he came back to himself. Everyone looked very alarmed, though no one said anything. 

“Barry, darling, are you back with us?” Lisa asked, giving his hand another light squeeze.

“Y-yes.” Barry choked out, extremely embarrassed, leaning into his friend’s embrace. 

“I guess no one warned you,” Eddie said, his voice gentle. “I am Eobard Thawne’s nephew. I didn’t realize that you would be in today, Barry, or that you hadn’t been told. I would have made myself scarce.” 

“You’re related to Thawne?” Len growled, stepping in between the human and Barry. “Are you cruel like he is?”

Eddie shook his head, putting his hands up. “No, I do not believe that I am. I’m a bit of a black sheep amongst the Thawnes. Most of them don’t like my methods.”

“Your methods?”

“Eddie is a bloodhunter,” Amaya said, bringing a cup of tea over for Barry, shooting him a gentle smile. “As well as an excellent strategist. He’s the new head of the armed forces.” 

Before anyone could speak more, the doors opened, revealing Sovereign Palmer and Nate. They moved to the head of the table and looked at the other in the room.

“Is everything all right?” Nate asked, looking at the protective stance Len was in.

“Somebody didn’t tell us that one of Eobard’s kin had joined the Council is all,” Iris said, pushing past rest of the group to speak. “We were a bit taken aback.”

Nate looked over at Larkin, a stony expression on his face. “Larkin, you said you would see to it personally that the Legends were informed of Eddie’s hiring.”

Larkin didn’t even have the decency to look ashamed. He just smiled and replied. “I’m sorry, it must have slipped my mind.” 

Barry heard Mick let out a growl behind him but decided it was time to reclaim the room. “Sovereign, we come with news from Ravenacre.”

“Ah! Yes!” The dragonborn said, taking his seat and motioning for everyone else to do the same. “Please, sit! Tell me everything.”

“There was more than we expected, sir.” Iris began, taking her seat. “Clifford Devoe was a vampire and Marlize was involved in some necromancy it appears, though we can’t know for sure. They were, in fact, mistreating their citizens. After a long battle, the team realized that they would not leave power without a fight. We took them out.”

“Permanently, in case you didn’t get her fancy words.” Mick said gruffly, earning a chuckle from Nate. 

“Fantastic work, Legends!” Sovereign Palmer exclaimed. “I guess we should send someone over there to set up some sort of interim government?”

“Actually, sir.” Barry said, cutting off Larkin, who looked thoroughly annoyed. “Ravenacre is under the rule of their former Council, as well as members of the Royal family.”

“Which royal family?” Harry asked. “I heard they all died of some weird illness?”

“The Allens, and no, it was not an illness. They were killed by the Devoes.” Barry said softly. “Though they were all believed to be dead, two of the Allen children live. Myself and my little sister, Jesse.”

“You’re telling me you didn’t tell the Council that these were the people who were responsible for murdering your entire family?” Larkin exclaimed, standing up from his chair. “Are you out of your fucking mind?”

“Oi.” Cisco said, ready to go after the man for his friend, but Len was faster.

“Watch your mouth. What we did was clean and discreet. You should be thanking Barry for going back to the place that holds such horrible memories for him.” Len growled.

Mick, though he didn’t say anything, crossed his arms and glared daggers into Larkin. Lisa, who was sitting next to Barry, clutched one of his hands while Caitlin held the other. Cisco and Wally both looked angry, though they were disguising it with neutral expressions. Iris cleared her throat and turned her focus to the Sovereign and the rest of his Council.

“Barry informed the Council that he lived in Ravenacre and was familiar with the Devoes. Nothing else was asked of him. We did nothing wrong.” She said, her head held high. 

Nate was the first to speak, a small smile on his nearly metallic face. “I see nothing wrong with the way this was handled. What say the rest of the Council?”

Besides Larkin, who was still mumbling under his breath, the Council had no complaints. 

“Then it’s settled.” Sovereign Palmer said, clapping his hands together. “Your payment of 2,000 gold pieces.” He waved his hand a bag floated into Iris’ lap. “Now, is there any more business to discuss! There are reports of a disturbance at the border of Centralis. It has killed quite a few guards and at least 3 innocents. Would you mind taking a look?”

After a silent conversation, Cisco nodded. “I’m sure we can give it a try! Any ideas as to what it is?”

Nate nodded to Eddie, who stood to face them. “We believe it to be a frost giant, though we don’t know for sure.”

“Compare to a bunch of evil-god worshipping vampires, a frost giant seems like a walk in the park.” Cisco chuckled. “What do we say, gang?”

~*~

Cisco spoke way too soon.

One frost giant, compared to an evil-god worshipping vampire and his crazy necromancer wife, might have been a walk in the park. 

Five frost giants, however, was much harder.

The trip to the edge of the City itself took a full day, forcing them to rest in the forest so they didn’t face the giants in the cover of night. 

When they woke up in the morning, they were greeted by one frost giant. It was fairly easy to take down. The Legends learned later that night, however, that the defeated giant was a baby who stumbled too far from its herd. 

Now, they were facing five angry frost giants, down spells and hit points because of the early battle. 

“’It’ll be a walk in the park!’ Good call, Cisco!” Barry snarked, firing two shots at the Frost Giant in melee with Mick, aiming Amunet’s retort pistol at its side. 

The giant, hearing the shot, was able to knock the first bullet away with his club. The second shot, however, hit the giant in between the pieces of the patchwork armor. Though the giant flinched, it was able to shake it off quickly, making it clear to Barry that the retort was not enough to take on these hearty creatures. With a growl, Barry put the retort back on his belt and pulled the Eclat off his back. He loaded it and prepared to take aim, though he paused when Mick began to swing.

Mick, reckless rage clear on his face, took two swings at the giant with his axe, flames licking off the metal. Both landed true and dealt much more damage to the giant that Barry’s bullet had. Mick moved so quickly that Barry barely saw what happened, but when Mick was done, the giant had two large gashes down his middle. 

Len was next and, honestly, Barry barely saw him approach. Using the distraction of Mick’s attacks and the shadows of the trees, Len threw two daggers into the giant’s unarmored skin, before rushing forward and stabbing him in the side. Each dagger had its own special properties (cold, necrotic, and poison), which, mixed with the piercing damage, seriously injured the frost giant. 

Caitlin, Iris, and Lisa were focused on their own frost giant, though this one was slightly smaller than the one Mick and Len were dealing with. 

Caitlin attacked first, clutching her holy symbol. She created her spiritual weapon, a huge, glowing icicle, above the giant. With a shout, she pulled down her hand and the spiritual weapon came crashing down over the giant’s head. He let out a scream of pain, but it was silenced when she thrust her hand forward again, this time causing flame-like radiance to come crashing down. 

Iris, following her girlfriend’s lead, cast her own spell. She positioned herself in a way that she would hit three of the frost giants (two of which was not in melee with any of her party) and miss all of her friends. She moved her hands quickly, a rainbow forming in her hand. She thrust it forward and three blasts, each a different color, shot forward. 

The first giant, that was still reeling from Caitlin’s spiritual weapon, was hit with the green beam. Immediately, he began coughing widely, poison seeping into its body. Its veins, once invisible against its pale skin, were now black with toxins. 

The second giant, which was coming up behind the first to assist it with Caitlin’s attack, was hit with an orange ray. The skin around where the blast hit cracked and sizzled with acid damage. It stumbled forward, letting out a roar in pain. 

The third giant, who was still approaching the fight, was hit with a yellow blast, lightning crackling across its skin. While it was clearly hurting, it didn’t appear to do as much damage as it should have. 

“Lisa!” Iris called, wide eyes staring at the three giants that were approaching them alone. “You’re up!” 

Lisa stepped forward, Trinket on her tail. She raised her bow and shot two swift arrows, both sinking into the first giant’s form, one in the eye and the other in the shoulder. It howled in pain, even louder when the arrow in his shoulder exploded thanks to a gift from Barry. 

Cisco regarded the field carefully. He and Wally were facing off with their own frost giant, this one carrying a sword. Knowing the team was a least a little bit fucked, he swore under his breath before he raised his hand and spoke. “Oi! Listen to me, Mr. Frost Giant!” He screamed, casting Dominate Monster.

The giant looked confused for a moment, but paused its attack and looked to Cisco

“Holy shit! That worked! It never works!” Cisco cheered before clearing his throat. “Go attack that giant, the one with the mace!”

The giant moved forward and struck its friend with its sword twice, leaving behind to large gashes on its back. The other giant, having already taken a lot of damage from Caitlin, Iris, and Lisa, stumbled to the ground, lifeless. 

“Good job, Buddy!” Cisco called. “Why don’t you attack the one with the two clubs now?”

The giant made a noise of agreement and turned to the other giant, though it was too far to make an attack just yet.

Wally, now without a giant of his own, looked around the battlefield. If he planned it right, he could use firestorm in a way that would hit almost all of the giants. Figuring that was his best, Wally summoned a storm made up of roaring flames which rained down on the three giants that were posing a threat. He was careful to avoid the one that Cisco was dominating so he would remain under Cisco’s control. 

The giant in front of Mick, Len, and Barry burst into flames and fell to the ground, charred and motionless. 

“Awesome!” Mick roared, looking at the flames raining from the sky with a look of pure joy.

The other two also received full damage, but they hadn’t been as damaged in the battle. While they were burned, they seemed to be holding strong. 

The giant with the sword, still under Cisco’s control, swung at one of the other giants when it came into ranged. Both landed true, slicing through the already charred flesh. 

The weaponless giant screamed and lunged at its friend that seemed to have turned on it. Both meaty fists landed painfully on its torso, but Cisco appeared to remain in control. 

Using its reaction, the giant swung with his sword again. However, dizzy from the blow, it swung too hard and wide. The weaponless giant ducked out of the way, forcing the sword to slash into its own arm. 

The other giant, the one with two clubs, moved past its kin and swung towards Iris, still angry about the Prismatic spray. Unfortunately for the giant, however, Iris was a small, quick target. No matter how he tried, he missed with all three attacks. 

Barry, seeing the swings the giant was taking at his friend, aimed his Eclat at it and took two shots. The first bounced off the armor but the second struck the giant right between the ribs. The giant stumbled, falling to its knees, but it remained conscious.

“Well, that won’t do!” Mick cried, running forward, axe raised. 

He sliced forward, sending the giant to the ground, lifeless. With his target down, Mick turned to the giant without weapons. He raised the axe above his head and swung down, striking the giant on the shoulder. With flames at its back, the giant fell to the ground, dead. 

“I’m aiming for the one that’s dominated!” Len called out, throwing his three daggers. “Be prepared to lose it, Cisco!”

Each dagger hit, sinking into the giant’s back and dealt its specific type of damage, but the giant, surprising the Legends, remained dominated. 

Caitlin moved her spiritual weapon until it was hovering just above the giant and brought it down of its head. Though it winced, Cisco remained in control. 

Iris, growing tired from the battle, hurled a large ball of fire at the giant. By the grace of the gods, though it was charred and bleeding, it remained dominated. 

“How is it still under your control, Cisco?” Lisa called, shooting three swift arrows at the giant, each finding purchase. 

“His wisdom is just really low, I guess! I have no clue but let’s not question it, yeah?” Cisco called back. “Wally, you’re up, I gotta keep concertation on the spell!” 

Wally stepped forward, reached into his pouch and threw out a handful of thorns. When they hit the ground, a wall of brush with needle-sharp thorns surrounded the giant. When Wally lowered the wall a few moments later, the giant fell forward, face first on the ground. 

“Well,” Caitlin said, letting out a long breath. “That takes care of that.”

Wally looked a bit guilty for a moment, staring at the moon that was now high in the sky. “I can’t get us back to the keep tonight. I used my spell slot for Wall of Thorns.”

Barry pat him on the back. “That’s okay, Wally. We can camp one more night and then go back to the keep in the morning?”

Wally nodded “Yeah.”

“Then let’s get some rest.”

~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated. 
> 
> Eddie Thawne: Human Bloodhunter


	15. Chapter 15

“Ah, Legends!” Sovereign Palmer clapped, an easy smile on his draconic face. “I hope the errand I sent you on wasn’t too difficult.”

Caitlin shook her head. “It was more than we expected, but nothing we couldn’t handle.”

“Excellent!” Eddie smiled, clapping his hands together once. “Was it a frost giant as we expected?”

“More like six frost giants, but yes.” Barry said, a tired smile on his face.

“Well, Centralis thanks you.” Nate said, sliding them their payment of 3,000 gold pieces across the table for Iris to scoop up. 

“Now, I understand that you probably want a break. However, in a few days, if you find some time, there are reports of-” Sovereign Palmer began but was cut off by the sound of bells tolling outside of the castle. 

At first, Barry didn’t think anything of it. He, like the rest of the people in the room, assumed they were coming from one of the temples, signaling the time of day or the start of worship, but he soon heard the screaming.

The cries of pure terror could be heard even over the sounds of alarms and- was that the sound of buildings cracking? 

“Those are the city-wide alarms!” Zari exclaimed, standing up and unsheathing her sword. “Sovereign, Nate, please stay inside. Those in fighting shape, with me.”

Nate grabbed his husband’s hand and dragged him further into the castle, members of the guard following behind them. Larkin, ever the coward he was, followed after them, his small frame shaking slightly.

Zari led the rest of the Council and the Legends outside. Before she opened the door, she turned to them. “I’m not sure what to expect, so weapons out and head on a swivel, all right?”

She pushed open the doors and they all stepped out. 

“Holy shit.” Iris said, hand reaching out to grab her brother’s. “What the fuck is going on?”

The street in front of them was covered in ice. It had crept up the side of the castle, freezing some guards solid. The buildings that made up the city of Centralis were destroyed, a toppled and crumbling mess with ice crystals glistening in the sun.

The only thing scary then the mess of ice was what was creating it. Sitting on the wall that surrounded the Accolade District was a large, white dragon. 

Now, Barry has faced (and defeated) dragons before. When he first started traveling with Caitlin, Cisco, Iris, and Wally, they battled a blue dragon named Ricardo, the Iron Storm. He was holding a small city in the mountains hostage, draining them of money and resources, so they went in and killed him. It was difficult, sure, but they did it together.

This white dragon was double the size of the blue they faced, towering larger than the castle it was currently blasting with cold. Based on the sheer number of scars, it was much older as well. 

“Oh, you don't know who I am, do you? I am Damien Darhk, the Frigid Doom.” The dragon growled, the voice creeping into their heads and sending shivers down their spines. 

“What do we do?” Lisa asked, taking an arrow out of her quiver. “Can we save the city by ourselves?” 

“So, you're all fretting about this city dying. I'm here on behalf of an organization that wants you to let it die.” The white dragon said, shooting another blast of cold at a building, causing it to collapse like a glacier. “See, death is a beautiful thing. We die, we go into the ground, our remains grow into flowers. It's only in the interval after dying that new things can sprout.”

“An organization?” Amaya called, blue arcane light flickering on her hands. “What organization?”

Damien just laughed before turning his head to the sky. When they followed his gaze, they saw three more dragons circling above them. Each of them was huge and ancient looking. The largest was a red dragon, who was quite a bit bigger than the white one. He had something glowing in his chest.

“Damien,” The red dragon growled, a sound like rocks crashing down on them. “Malcolm, Nora, you all know where to go. Centralis is mine but do some damage on your way out.”

“Maya, that can’t be-” Zari began, but she was cut off by a loud roar. 

Damien, following his orders, took to the skies. He flew to the north, knocking over buildings as he went. The black dragon, who the leader called Malcolm, flew away, but not before letting out a spray of acid that rained down on the city below. More screams could be heard as it landed on the citizen just out of sight.

“What do we do? We can’t fight them all!” Cisco said, eyes darting to each dragon. 

“No, you can’t.” A new voice, this one feminine, purred. The green dragon, who was smaller than the others but still larger than most dragons, stood behind them. She was close enough that they could see the blackened veins that snaked up her neck. “But I’m in the mood for a bit of fun. Run.” She said, before letting out her own spray of poison. 

Only Len, Iris, Wally, Felicity, and Harry were able to shake off the poison. The others felt the green smoke fill their lungs and burn their throat. Their eyes were cloudy with tears as they coughed.

“We can’t fight them today!” Len called as they ran away from the dragon. One hand was linked with Mick and the other with Barry. “We have to get out of the city!” 

“There’s a tunnel that leads back to the keep under the city!” Iris said, nearly dragging Caitlin and Lisa with her as they ran. “If we can get there, Wally can transport us somewhere else!” 

“But who’s going to distract the dragons?” Len asked. “No way they’re going to let us out of here!”

“Perhaps I can help with that.” An accented voice said, stepping out of an alley to their left.

“John?!” Barry asked, staring at the sorcerer in shock. “What are you doing here?”

“I was thinking about moving my shop to Centralis!” Constantine shouted back, shooting a bolt of red arcane energy at the green dragon. “But now I’m not so sure, I think there are too many dragons for my liking. Now go!” 

Iris led them to the tunnel that was disguised as a sewer. John walked behind them, firing magic at the green dragon when he could. Eventually, the dragon’s attention was drawn away by guards shooting her with crossbow bolts. 

“Nora!” The red dragon roared, shaking the earth below them. “This is my city. You’ve had your fun, be gone! Leave these humanoids so they may worship me!” 

“Yes, Mallus.” Nora said, though it was clear she was reluctant to obey, before unfurling her wings and flying up and away. 

The Legends and their companions were almost all down the tunnel when they were stopped by someone screaming for them. 

“Wait! Legends, please!” 

They turned to see Nate, blood trickling down his face. In his arms was Sovereign Palmer, a knife in his stomach and blood spilling from his mouth.

“Nate!” Felicity screamed, rushing forward to help him. She pressed a hand to the Sovereign’s chest and her hand glowed with a gentle blue light. “What happened?”

“Larkin.” He growled out. “Once we were in the panic room, he stabbed Ray before the guards could take him out. He works with the dragons. They’re calling themselves the Chroma Conclave. I’ve got him stabilized but I couldn’t heal him too much and move at the same time.” 

“Let’s get back to the keep, we can cure him fully there.” Iris said, looking up at the sky. 

The red dragon, Mallus, wasn’t paying too much attention to them, but that could change in an instant. 

One-by-one, they climbed down the ladder that led to the underground tunnel. They landed in a few inches of water, but it was better than the destruction that was happening above ground. 

“Anyone have any light?” Harry asked, his voice still as monotone as usual.

“I’ve got it.” Iris said, before whispering an incantation and sprinkled something on the floor. Four globules of light appeared, lighting up the path with a warm glow. “Now, let’s go. We have to get out of Centralis.”

The group moved quickly through the tunnel. Eventually, Mick scooped up Sovereign Palmer when it was clear Nate was growing tired, placing the dragonborn on his muscular back. They were nearly at the keep when Len stopped them.

“Stop for a second.” He whispered, grabbing Barry by the elbow. “I hear something. It sounds like wings.”

“Like dragon wings?” Amaya asked, looking around, her eyes filled with fear. 

“No,” Len’s eyes widened. “Like bug wings.” He lifted his hand and pointed in front of them.

About 30 feet away from them at the end of the tunnel, two large wasps, at least the size of eagles, were hovering, awful clicking noises leaving their mouths. 

Len threw two daggers at the first one. The wasp dodged the first but the second, his frost tipped dagger, sunk into the insect’s side. It carved off one of its legs and spread ice across the torso. 

Barry stepped up next, taking two shots with his éclat, the long barreled gun unmoving and aimed even with the stress. The first shot landed between the bug’s eyes, splattering its insides on the ground behind it before it fell. His second shot hit the wasp still in the air. Though it looked injured, the electric bullet alone was not enough to take it out. 

Sensing it was on the verge of death, Lisa shot one arrow. It sunk into one of its wings and that was enough to kill it. The bug hissed as it hit the ground, lifeless.

“Let’s get into the keep, it’s just through there.” Caitlin said, pointing towards the door in the ceiling of the tunnel. “The keep is protected by some magic, so it should be okay for now.” 

One by one, they climbed the rope ladder and emerged in the pantry of their keep. Barry hopped out first, switching his Eclat for his smaller gun, the one Caitlin retrieved from Amunet, drawn to fire at any unwanted guests. When he saw none, he helped the others out. 

“Let’s move to the training room. It’s underground and should be large enough for all of us to be in.” Barry said, leading the others into to the stairs. “We need a plan. Wally, can you and Len go to the spare room and grab the cot? I think Sovereign Palmer will need to sleep off the pain, even with the healing.”

Wally nodded, leading Len down the hallway. 

Once they were settled downstairs, Mick laid Sovereign Palmer down on the cot before stepping out of the way. Caitlin stepped forward, Nate and Zari moving to the dragonborn’s other side. 

“I need you to pull the knife out, so I can heal him. Can you do that, Nate?” Caitlin asked, keeping her voice as calming as possible. “It will hurt him, and I don’t want you to feel like you’re the cause. Zari can do it if you can’t, no judgment.”

Nate let out a long shaky breath before he gripped the handle of the dagger. “I can do it, just tell me when.”

Caitlin gripped her holy symbol, which began to glow slightly. She nodded to Nate, who pulled the dagger out as quickly as he could, a pained expression on his face. Sovereign Palmer let out a breathy gasp of pain, but it was silenced when Caitlin reached out her hand, now glowing with the same light as her holy symbol and pressed it to his wound. Almost immediately, the bleeding slowed, and the hole began to close. Nate dropped the dagger to the floor and moved to his husband’s head. The aasimar pressed a kiss to the dragonborn’s forehead, his own holy energy flowing to the other man. 

The group was silent for a moment. No one knew what to do or what to think. Dragons, who were never ones to travel in packs, just descend on their city. Ancient dragons with powers they couldn’t even begin to understand had been unleashed and they had no fucking clue how to stop it. 

Len was the first to speak. “We can’t stay here, but where should we go?”

Nate shrugged, eyes still lock on his husband’s sleeping form. “I hate that we’re just leaving the people here. We’re supposed to keep them safe but there is so little we can do.”

Barry nodded. “I have a plan. What about my home? We can take one of the trees here to the Sun Tree. If we move quickly enough, we can probably get the keep staff with us.”

Wally thought for a moment. “It shouldn’t be a problem.”

Lisa went to respond but stopped midsentence. “Someone is upstairs.”

“One of the staff?” Iris asked but Lisa shook her head.

“I don’t think so. These are faster and lighter than any of the guards or the cooks.” 

It was then that they heard the door to the training room open. All of those who were able pulled out a weapon and pointed towards the entrance. Four figures crept down the stairs, hands in the air.

“Legends, please don’t shoot. We come for help and we were let in by the guards.”

After sharing a look with the rest of the group, Caitlin nodded. “Step forward.” 

The four figures stepped into the light. None of them looked alike, but based on the way they were protecting each other, they were a found family. One was a purple tiefling with short pinkish purple hair. She was young, seventeen at the oldest, and she looked scared out of her mind. The next was a female human with short, curly hair and light brown skin. The third was a human male. He was slim and wearing one of the most mismatched outfits Barry had ever seen. The final figure looked extremely familiar, and Barry soon realized why. 

It was the halfling from the first inn that Mick, Len, Lisa, and Barry stayed in. Hartley, his mind soon supplied. 

“We’re sorry to barge in but we didn’t know where else to go.” Hartley said, stepping slightly in front of his companions. “We have heard of your successes and we hoped we could aid you in any efforts in exchange for a passage away from Centralis.

Barry decided to speak. “What can you all add to the efforts, Hartley?” 

Hartley smiled. “We’re very good at what we do. Axel is a cleric, so he can offer some healing and magical support. Frankie, the tiefling, is the best wizard I’ve ever seen and she’s barely seventeen. Shawna is deadly with any type of blade. And she has a few magic tricks under her sleeve.”

“What about you?” 

“I’m a bloodhunter and I’m good at making weapons.”

Barry looked back at the group. “We need all the help we can get.”

Len nodded. “They’re technically criminals but they obey a code. Plus, what the point of committing crimes if there’s a dragon around the corner to stomp you out. I don’t trust them, but I don’t believe they will turn on us.” 

“Then it’s settled. Before we get out of here, we should talk about a plan.” Iris agreed. “Any ideas?”

“I’m just going to ask the question that most of us are probably think.” Cisco said, running his hands through his hair. “Did we cause this when we killed that blue dragon a while back?”

“Why do you think that they’re related?” Mick asked, and it suddenly clicked in Barry’s mind.

“Those glass stones in the wall of the lair.” He said, eyes going wide. “There was four, One red, one white, one green, and one black. They knew it was us that killed their companion. They’re here because of us.”

“We don’t know that.” Amaya said, clutching Zari’s hand. “We fought Mallus before, but we locked him in the fire plane after he destroyed a city, wiping it almost completely off the map. This can’t be him.”

“Well, we’re not going to solve it in a day.” John said, clapping his hands together. “Let’s get the staff together and get the fuck out of here.”

Thirty minutes later, the group came stumbling out of the Sun Tree. The people on the streets didn’t seem to be bothered that nearly thirty people came tumbling out of a tree. One of the guards, however, approached them.

“Halt.” A female half-orc said but stopped when she saw Barry among them. “My lord, we did not expect you back, is all okay?”

“No, I’m afraid it is not.” Barry shook his head. “Can you please run ahead and tell Jesse to ready the Council for me?”

“Of course, sir.” She said before turning on her heal and rushing to the castle.

Barry looked to his staff first. Many of their guards wished to stay in Centralis and aid in the resistance but their head of security, a female Shifter name Kendra, joined them, as did their five members of the house staff. 

“I’m sorry to drag you all away from Centralis, but I hope my home will serve you all in the short term. When we get to the castle, I will have all of you put in a house, so you may all recuperate” Barry then looked back at the Council of Centralis and his friends. “We’ll speak to the Council and pray to the gods they have a plan.”

Barry led them through the city. When they entered the castle, Gideon rushed to him and gave him a hug.

“Barry, what are you doing back so soon? It’s barely been three days.” She asked, then saw the large crowd of people behind him. “What has happened in Centralis, then?”

“Dragons. Plural.” Barry said, deflating under Gideon’s gaze. “Can you take some of these people to the empty quarters. It’s been a stressful day.”

“Of course.” Gideon said, leading the house staff, mostly older gnomes and elves, to the area she and her staff lived. 

With them taken care of, Barry turned to Nate. “I’ll have one of the guards carry Sovereign Palmer to a spare room. Would you like to stay with him?”

Nate nodded and took his husband from Mick’s arms. Barry motioned for one of the guards, a male half-orc, to lead the two somewhere they could be comfortable. Barry asked Kendra to go with them as extra protection, which she did with a smile.

Barry led the remaining individuals to the war room where Jesse already sat with the Council. 

“Brother, what has happened?” Then her eyes widened when she saw the twenty people behind him. “Barry?”

“Today, Centralis was attacked by four ancient, chromatic dragons.” There was a gasp from the Ravenacre Council, but Barry pushed forward. “The Red, the eldest, stayed in Centralis and scattered the others. I do not know where they all went, but we needed to flee.”

“Of course, brother.” Jesse nodded. “You and yours can stay here and we will help as much as we can. Of course, we don’t have much to offer. We’ve had mere days to recover, but we have a library for research and empty homes for those who do not wish to stay here.”

“Do you believe the dragons will come here, Lord Bartholomew?” Rip asked, his voice calm and controlled. 

“If I may,” John Constantine said, stepping forward. “I have a plan for that. I, as well as a few of the other magic users, can create a magic dome over the city. Dragons have true sight, of course, but they would need to know where to look first.”

“And a magic dome would delay our detection?” Jonah asked.

“I believe so, yes.” John replied. “I believe it should go up as soon as possible.”

“Julian, would you please assist?” Jesse asked, looking to the Elven man.

He nodded. “Of course, Lady Jesse.”

“I can help,” Amaya said, putting her hand on John’s shoulder. “And I’m sure Harry would be helpful as well.”

Jesse clapped. “Then it’s settled. Meeting dismissed until new information arises.”

The members of the Centralis Council and John were taken to some of the larger houses just outside of the castle to stay. Axel, Hartley, Shawna, and Frankie were given a few rooms in the local inn, as that’s what they preferred. Both groups were given a few guards to ensure their safety. 

The Legends moved to the same rooms that they occupied when they were here mere days before. Though it was barely passed the sixth hour, they ate dinner quickly before all retiring to their rooms to sleep until morning. 

~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, yes, the new antagonists arrive at last.
> 
> Sorry, this took a bit of time, I'm heading back to college (senior year :/) so I wanted to get as many chapters written and edited as possible so there is not too much of a delay when I head back in next week. 
> 
> Some lines, such as Damien's introductions, come directly from the Arrowverse and some things, such as the name Chroma Conclave and things coming up in the next few chapters, come directly from Critical Role.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, please leave a comment or kudos if you feel so inclined!  
> Hartley: Halfing Bloodhunter   
> Axel Walker: Changling Cleric of the Traveler  
> Shawna: Human Rogue  
> Frankie Kane: Tiefling Wizard


	16. Chapter 16

Barry woke up early the next morning, memories of the dragons slamming into his brain as soon as his eyes were open. He was restless, sleep eluding him every time he tried to go for a few more hours. Instead of lying in the silence, Barry moved down to his old workshop that, according to Gideon, was barely disturbed by the Devoes.

On a whim, he decided to create an earring for each member of the party. If Iris charmed them, though it would probably take a few days for all of them to be done, they could be a way for all of the members of the party to communicate to each other if they ever got separated. 

“Barry?” Lisa asked, stumbling into his workshop just as he was finishing up the last earring. “What are you making?”

“I had a plan for us when we’re on the field.” He held up one of the earrings. “I’m going to ask Iris to charm it with the Message spell, so we can communicate with each other. We’d probably need to be within 500 feet or so, but it will still be helpful.” 

“That’s really smart, Barry.” Lisa smiled, but it soon slipped off her face. “I’m scared as hell, Bear.”

Barry stood up and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. “I know, Lisa, but we’ll figure it out. All of us together.”

She laid her head on his shoulder. “I hope you’re right.”

“I am,” Barry said, doing his best to keep calm for his friend’s sake. “I’m sure of it.”

~*~

Following breakfast, the Legends moved to the library to do research on the dragons. Iris sat next to them, slowly enchanting each of the earrings, with the help of John Constantine. They had been working in relative for a few hours when Lisa let out a gasp. 

“Sister?” Len asked, closing his book. “What is it?” 

“The red dragon, Mallus?” Lisa said, tears gathering in her eyes. “He also goes by the Cinder King.”

Len and Mick both swore under their breaths, though no one else seemed to understand the importance. 

“Remember I told you of our hometown, Barry?” Lisa prompted. “How it was destroyed by a red dragon? The people who survived said that he referred to himself as the Cinder King.”

“Fucking hell,” Barry swore, looking between Len and Lisa. “We’ll get him. For your mother.”

Len nodded but did not reply to him. “What book is that?” 

Lisa looked at the cover. “A journal taken by one of the Lords that worked under the Devoes. It was written around the time he attacked, so approximately ten years ago.”

“Does it make mention of any of the other dragons?” Caitlin asked, sliding her finished back across the table. 

Lisa shook her head. “No, it doesn’t. In all honesty, before yesterday, I haven’t even heard stories of chromatic dragons working together. I thought they were too vain.”

Caitlin nodded, her draconic hand clenched. “Something must be keeping them together. If we can just figure out what, perhaps we could drag them apart.” 

Wally tensed for a moment as if hearing something that no one else could. “Guys, we have a problem.” 

“You mean a problem besides the clusterfuck of dragons?” Mick said, though it was slightly muffed. He had dragged Len into his lap (something that the rogue looked unhappy about) and was now burrowing his head in the crook of the half-elf’s neck. 

Barry smiled slightly. It wasn’t often that they two had public displays of affection. Barry didn’t think it was their style, though perhaps Barry didn’t know what their style was, besides admitting you love someone just before a battle and then never bringing it up again… not that Barry was bitter or anything.

“I think our two problems are connected,” Wally said. “I studied with a group of druids for a while a few years back. While I mainly studied with the water tribe, there is a tribe for each of the elements.

“I just got a message from the Fire Ashari. Something escaped the fire plane yesterday, just before the dragons attacked Centralis.” Wally’s face was one of anguish. “Thousands of my people were killed. They need our help to close it.”

“Can you get us there, Wally?” Iris asked, pulling her brother close to comfort him. “The Fire Plane doesn’t sound like a place with a whole lot of trees.”

Wally nodded. “I can get us just outside the civilization, but we need to leave soon. Things are spilling out of the rift and they can’t handle it by themselves.”

“Let me go speak to Jesse and the Councils.” Barry stood, dusting off his pants. “You all get ready and I’ll meet you at the Sun Tree.”

Barry moved up the stairs, nodding to the guards as he went. When he reached the war room, the door was slightly ajar, and he could hear Jesse. She was speaking with such confidence that he didn’t expect from her just a few days before. He knocked and the door and waited for a response. 

“Enter.”

Barry pushed open the door, nodding to his sister. Everyone from both Councils, including Nate, was sitting around the table, looking at him with expectant eyes. 

“Sorry to interrupt.” Barry began. “But it appears that the Legends are needed at the Fire Plane-”

“The Fire Plane?” Amaya said, looking up at him with a worried face. “Why?”

“Wally lived and studied with the Ashari for a few years. He just got a message that something escaped from the Fire Plane and left a portal for other things. He thinks it was Mallus.”

“We, along with a few other adventurers fought Mallus about a decade ago.” Amaya shared a look with Zari. “When he was defeated, we locked him away in the Fire Elemental Plane. There is no way he could have escaped without help.” 

Barry nodded. “That’s why we’re going to check it out. We’ll be back as soon as we can.”

He turned his back on the Council and grabbed his earring, testing out the enchantment. “On my way to the Sun Tree.”

“Copy that.” 

~*~

The Legends emerged from a charred tree a while later. When they looked up, all they could see was mountains. They were a dark brown and the sky around it was constantly a deep red. Smoke billowed from the mountaintops, but the party didn’t know if it was coming from a volcano or a forest fire or both. 

“Welcome to the home of the Fire Ashari,” Wally said, stepping into the dried grass. “The civilization is this way.” 

They walked in silence, the only sound coming from the crunching of dried plants beneath their feet, for a little under an hour. Eventually, they came upon a town, though it looked destroyed. Houses, if they were more than a pile of ash, were burned and collapsing. Those who were walking the streets were covered in blood and ash, their clothing mismatched pieces of blackened cloth.

It did not take long for the druids to recognize them as newcomers. Eventually, a tall, willowy, red-headed half-elf approached them. Her cloak, though burned around the edges, was beautiful. It looked like it was made from leaves, the green of spring turning into the yellows and reds of fall at the bottom, a waterfall of seasons. She also wore a circlet in the form of antlers on her head. She moved confidently, though you could tell the half-elf was not yet accustomed to a leadership just yet. 

“Wally,” She said, opening her arms and allowing the human to fall into them, rubbing his back gently. “Thank you so much for coming.” She turned to the others. “My name is Keyleth, of the Air Ashari. Usually I wouldn’t be the one to greet you but, unfortunately, the leader of the Fire Ashari was killed when the drake escaped.” 

“How can we help?” Wally asked, pulling away from Keyleth. “Is the tear in the Fire Plane still open?”

Keyleth shook her head, fiery red hair moving with her. “We were able to close it, but we need help with what escaped before we did.”

“Do we know how Mallus got out?” Len asked, hands linked with Mick’s.

Keyleth frowned at the ground, a mix of anger and sadness. “The Ashari are known to take in those without a home. A few years back, a young child stumbled into this village, hurt and starving, so they town embraced her and gave her a home.

“It turns out that young girl was just using the Ashari for their power, to make herself stronger. Her real name is Nora, the Diseased Deceiver, and she’s an ancient green dragon. A few days ago, Nora claimed to see something coming out of the Fire Plane. She dragged many Ashari to investigate then sacrificed them in some ritual to free Mallus.”

Wally let out a gasp in pain and sorrow, which Keyleth shushed with a kiss on the forehead.

“You said that something escaped. What should we be looking for?” Barry asked. “And where can we find them?”

“Hostile fire elements. They’re like moving people made of flame, lava, and ash.” Keyleth said pointing in the direction of the rising smoke. “They are just over the mountain range. It should only take you an hour or so to get there. Good luck, Legends, and thank you for your help.” She said, giving Wally’s shoulder a squeeze before she moved to help a mother with a crying child. 

As they moved to the place that Keyleth directed them to, Barry lagged behind the party, watching them as they walked. 

Cisco was walking with Wally, doing his best to calm the druid. Wally was clearly shaken. Though he hadn’t studied with the Fire Ashari, had visited them often. Barry remembered he told them plenty of stories about the adventures he had with all of the other tribes.

Barry also noticed that Lisa was walking with Caitlin and Iris. That didn’t really surprise him, they’d grown close in their time together. What surprised him the most, however, was the longing looks Lisa would give Caitlin and Iris when they weren’t looking, just like the pair did to her in Ravenacre. Huh, maybe he really did need to meddle in their relationship. He was the only idiot who was allowed to pine. 

Speaking of pining, Barry turned his attention to Mick and Len. They moved together, speaking in hush whispers as they walked, probably coming up with a plan they weren’t going to follow if Barry’s assumptions were correct. 

Gods, they were some of the most beautiful people Barry had ever met. 

Eventually, they came upon the source of the smoke. Though there were many druids (from many different tribes, if the colors were anything to go by) fighting off the elementals, it was clear they would soon be overpowered if they were not helped soon. There were at least twenty spinning humanoids of flame engaged in battle with around the same number of druids, all of different races, ages, and skill levels. 

“Legends!” Wally called, leading the charge onto the battlefield. “Let’s fuck shit up!”

Hearing Wally’s call, six of the fire elementals moved to face them. They were fast, but they were far enough away that Barry was able to get a few shots off with his Eclat before they got too close. Each one hit, but Barry soon had the sinking realization that the piercing damage did little to the fiery entities. 

“I think magic is the best way to take these things down!” Barry said before aiming his gun again.

Caitlin stepped forward, one hand clutching her holy symbol and the other outstretched. Above the elemental that Barry had just hit, she summoned her spiritual weapon, a large icicle. She pulled her hand down and watched as the weapon struck down. Unfortunately for her, the elemental moved out of the way just in time, sending the weapon crashing into the ground.

Cisco moved up next, though he looked a bit nervous with the fire so close to him. He took a deep breath before he threw his hands forward, watching as a thunderous swept out in front of him, hitting three of the elementals. Two of them, caught off guard by the gnome’s approach, was pushed back 10 feet away. One of them, however, was prepared and pushed through the force, holding its ground.

Lisa went next, pulling two bows out of her quiver and shooting them at the one that had taken the most damage between Cisco and Barry. Both hit, but because they were not doing magical damage, it was clear that it was not the most effective. 

Len was next, throwing his daggers into the same elemental. The first, his frost-tipped dagger, was swatted away, flying into the air before returning to Len’s belt. The second, the dagger of life-stealing, sunk into the front of the elemental, dealing a bit of damage before that joined the other back on his belt. 

Iris was next, taking some droplets of water from her water skin and a pinch of dust, throwing them in the to the air. In response, it began hailing fist-sized blocks of ice in a 20-foot-radius, hitting three of the elementals that hadn’t been damaged yet. All three of them were hit, hissing when their flaming bodies were pummeled with the ice. 

Mick went next, though his weapons meant that he had to go into range with one of the fiery forms. He swung twice with his war hammer, both hitting their mark, but it was not a magic weapon. 

Wally stepped up after that, anger for the loss of his people fueling him. Taking a note from his sister’s book, he threw a pinch of dust and poured out some of his water skin. He targeted the two not in melee with Mick or already being pounded by Iris’ ice storm, sending his own storm to them. 

Now, it was the elementals turn. Three of them struck out towards Mick, as he was the closest to them. Lucky for Mick, he was fairly quick, and he was able to dodge two of the elementals’ attacks, though one was able to land two hits. He let an angry yell when his shoulder armor was set aflame. 

Barry growled and aimed at one of the elementals that were attacking Mick. “Oh, no you don’t!”

Barry let off two shots with the Eclat, both sinking into the flames. Even though it didn’t do as much damage as always, the form was still beginning to flicker, as if it was losing its hold on this plane of existence. 

Cisco must have noticed it flickering as well because he looked at it with a cruel, yet somehow playful, smile. “Fire elemental is a lame name! There has to be something a little less on the nose than that! Like Heatwave or Firestorm or something!”

It was clear that Cisco was attempting to do a Vicious Mockery, but nothing seemed to happen. The elemental in question just turned to look at the gnome and let out a long roar.

“No?” Cisco said, putting his hands up and backing behind Lisa. “Okay, it was just a suggestion.”

Caitlin rolled her eyes but again moved her spiritual weapon until it was over the one that Cisco attempted to shame to death. She pulled her hand down and watched as the icicle rammed into the flickering elemental. It was just enough damage for it to fade away in a puff of smoke.

“That’s one!” Caitlin screamed before she turned to Mick. She mumbled something under her breath and Mick felt the divine energy warm his insides. 

“Thanks for the heal, Snow!” He called back, a small smile on his face.

Lisa stepped forward next, shooting two more bows from her quiver. Both sunk into one of the other foes engaged in combat with Mick. 

Using his sister as a distraction, Len threw two daggers into the same elemental. Both cut into the flames. Between the pair of them, they did enough damage that the elemental turned away from Mick and began moving towards them. 

“Fuck!” Len swore, throwing one more dagger into the approaching elemental. Like the one that Caitlin killed, this elemental was beginning to flicker as if there was a strong wind.

Iris was next to take an action. Her ice storm had finally subsided. Seeing the flickering elemental that was getting extremely close to the rest of the party, she turned attention to that one. She thrust her hand out and allowed a frigid beam of blue and white to streak from her finger. It smashed into the foe’s form. Because of the cold and the damage it had already sustained, it slowed down, flickering in earnest now.

Mick quickly moved to quell the flame that set his armor on fire. “These were my favorite shoulder pads!” He growled before taking two swings at the only elemental that was still in his range. Both hit, though it did little damage. 

Wally was growing frustrated. Though the druids were making swift work of the elementals not engages with the Legends, this was taking too long. The elementals were doing more damage with every passing second that they were on this plane. 

With a growl, he moved his hands in a circle and watched as a storm cloud was formed over the elemental that was farthest away from his friends, thankful it was not within five feet of his party. He put his hand towards the sky, made a fist and pulled it down, watching as lightning cracked down, striking the target. 

Though it took some time and left them a little bruised, all the fire elementals were destroyed in a few more rounds. 

They stumbled back to the village with the other druids, those of which were equally bruised and exhausted. 

Keyleth found them soon after they returned, looking a little more frazzled than she did before they left. She had removed her cloak and her hair was pulled into a messy bun just behind her antlers. 

“Legends, I don’t know we can thank you enough.” She said, pulling Wally into a hug. “But I hope this may help. I have some information on how to stop the Conclave.”

“Do you really?” Wally asked, looking at the half-elf in awe. “Kiki, that would be more helpful than you could ever imagine.” 

“I figured it might be.” She smiled. “I spoke to a friend of mine, and she told me of a crypt to the Raven Queen just west of here, in the Keystone Loch. In it, there’s an object from the Divergence. It’s said to be extremely powerful.”

“Powerful enough to take down a clusterfuck of dragons?” Mick asked, a smile creeping on to his face.

Keyleth grinned back. “It’s a start. Perhaps this ‘vestige’ will lead you to others. It’s tricky to get to, as it’s submerged in the Loch, but I think it’s worth it.”

“What do we say, Legends?” Lisa asked, looking at the rest of the group. “Shall we?” 

After a bit more discussion, Keyleth sent them off with a map of the area, some rations, (though they could not spare much) and her well-wishes. 

It didn’t take long to reach the Loch, though they didn’t dare to venture to the crypt tonight. They were all injured and down on spells from the battle with the elementals. They decided to set up camp outside but when they were nearly done, Cisco spoke.

“Um,” Cisco said, scratching the back of his neck. “I don’t know if I’ve ever mentioned this but… uh… I can make a magical mansion?”

Iris dropped the tent she was setting up. “What?!”

“Oh, so I haven’t mentioned it…” Cisco avoided making eye contact. “I can make a mansion pretty much anywhere I want.”

“And you haven’t mentioned it because?” Caitlin said, squinting her eyes at the gnome.

“I kind of… forgot?” 

“You forgot?!” The two women said in unison.

“Yes! But I’m casting it now so give me some space to work my magic.” 

After a minute, a glowing door appeared, blue arcane energy swirling around it. 

“That’s it?” Barry asked. “Not that it's not cool man, I just don’t get magic.”

“And I’m not going to explain it to you, I’m too tired for that,” Cisco said, rolling his eyes. He opened the door and ushered them inside. 

As soon as they crossed the ‘threshold,’ they were standing in a large foyer. The walls were painted a deep red with dark gold accents. Directly in front of them, there was a large, grand staircase and a hallway that seemed to lead to a kitchen and dining area. 

“So, I designed this special,” Cisco said, a sleepy smile on his face. “Everyone has their own customized room. Plus, I added a workshop for Barry and a sparring room for Mick and anyone else who has energy to burn.”

“Is there a spa?” Lisa asked, looking around the mansion in awe. 

Cisco closed his eyes, nose scrunching up in thought. “There is now. There’s also an archery range and a garden.”

“This is the nice place I’ve ever been in,” Caitlin said. 

“It gets better.” Cisco snapped his fingers and a humanoid figure of pure arcane energy appeared. “Can you please begin dinner? Whatever we have is fine but please make it fast.”

“Of course, sir. It will be done in a matter of moments.” The figure replied with a familiar voice.

“Is that my voice?” Barry asked, looking at the servant with wide eyes.

“Yeah, I don’t know, man. I was tired when I created it and you’re my bro.” Cisco shrugged. “Does it bother you?” 

Barry grinned at his friend. “Not at all.” 

“All right, all right,” Len said, stepping in between the two men. “Save your bromance tomfoolery for later. I’m starving.”

Barry rolled his eyes but moved into the kitchen with Cisco, Caitlin, Iris, and Wally, leaving Len, Mick, and Lisa (and Trinket) in the foyer. 

“You jealous, brother?” Lisa asked, elbowing Len in the ribs. 

Len glared at her. “No, sister, I’m not.”

“Yeah, he is, but he won’t admit it because he’s an idiot.” Mick laughed.

Len’s scowl deepened. “Shut up.” He growled before slinking off in the direction of the rest of the party.

~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this took so long! I started my senior year of college this week so, between the packing and the first week of classes, I haven't had a lot of time. 
> 
> Going forward, I will probably only be posting one chapter a week. It will usually be on Saturday or Sunday and will be a bit longer than the ones in the past to make up for the time it takes to get them up. Of course, some weeks I'll have more time and some weeks I'll have less but I hope not to leave more than 10 days between updates again. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think. I crave validation.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! So there's some heavy stuff in this, so please check the endnotes, yeah? A certain, dreaded tag comes into play in this chapter.

Cisco, knowing how frequently Lisa and Barry shared a room, made sure to put a huge bed and a space for Trinket in both of the rooms he created for them. 

“Want me to re-braid your hair?” Barry asked, having changed into his pajamas with his father’s robe over them. “It’s wet from the bath and it will be frizzy if you don’t do something with it.”

“We’re going into some ancient crypt tomorrow, Barry. I don’t think frizzy hair is going to be our biggest problem.” She whined but sat in front of him anyway. 

“A crypt of a goddess, none the less.” Barry chuckled, brushing out her long hair. 

“Do you think the ‘vestiges’ are bullshit?” Lisa asked. “I don’t think I even know what the Divergence is.”

“My mother told me of it. While we weren’t particularly religious, Ravenacre is said to be blessed by Pelor, the god of the sun, light, strength, and healing.” Barry replied.

“Will you tell me about it? Ouch.” She winced when he tried to brush through a knot. “I want to know what I’m getting into.”

“It happened because of an attempt by the Prime Deities to stop the Betrayer Gods, those who did not aid the Prime Deities in previous battles against evil. To stop the Betrayer Gods from influencing our realm and spreading chaos, the Prime Deities left our plane forever, taking the Betrayer's with them, sealing it off with a Divine Gate. 

“Because they were weakened by the battle, the Betrayer Gods were blocked by the Divine Gate, unable to break through. Their exiting of the plane was called the Divergence.

“To get them weak enough to seal them away, the Prime Deities selected Champions to wield powerful weapons against the Betrayer Gods, though my mother never told me what these vestiges were. Perhaps she didn’t know.” Barry shrugged, tying off Lisa’s braids. “That’s all I know.”

Lisa turned to face him. “So, you think it’s all true?”

“I hope so,” He helped his friend off the floor. “But let’s get to bed, we have a long day of crypt searching tomorrow.” 

~*~

After a breakfast made by Cisco’s weird semi-invisible servants, the party emerged from the mansion. Now that it was light, they could see more of the Keystone Loch. 

It was a large body of crystal clear water, surrounded on all sides by a dense forest. The sun shining against the water was nearly blinding.

“So, according to Keyleth, the crypt is under the loch,” Iris said, looking at the water carefully. “How should we get down there?”

“I have Control Water, I could just move the water out of the way and we can walk inside it,” Wally said, regarding the Loch carefully. “I just need to figure out where the passage to the crypt is. I’m going to take a look.” He turned to Iris. “I don’t want to waste a spell. Do you have a water breathing potion?”

Iris reached into her pack and tossed him a tiny bottle with a glittery blue liquid in it. 

“Thanks.” He replied before jumping into the Loch. A few minutes later he emerged, a grin on his face. “I found it!”

Wally pulled himself out of the water and cast his spell, forcing the water to part and reveal a small cave. “Just head over there and I’ll put up a Wall of Stone to keep the water from filling it up.” 

The party did as they were told, Wally walking behind them with his arms outstretched to the side, holding back the water. When they were in the cave, he pushed the water back as far as he could before he dropped concentration. The water began flowing back towards them, but Wally put up a Wall of Stone just as quick as the current. They heard the current pushing against the rock, but it appeared to be holding. 

Iris, noticing how dark it was, cast Dancing Lights and four bright globes floated above them, lighting up the whole cavern. 

There was only one path, so that’s the way the party went. Eventually, they came upon a large, open area. The walls were made of stone and the ceiling felt like it was a hundred feet high. There were small puddles around the room, but it appeared to be fairly dry. The ground was uneven and cracked, leaving some places much higher than others. 

Against the farthest wall, there was a large shrine made of black and purple stones. Burnt candles and empty offering plates were scattered around a shiny, black coffin that rested in the center of the shrine. When they got closer, they saw that there were ravens carved in the sides of the onyx coffin and in the walls. Black bird feathers were thrown around the room.

“Well, I guess we’re in the right place,” Cisco said, looking around. “What do you think we have to do to get the vestige? Fight a monster or something?” 

There was a loud rumbling sound and then one of the walls burst open, revealing a large aboleth. It looked like a giant eel with a few tentacles protruding from its slimy back. Its mouth was a huge, beak-like mess of razor-sharp teeth. With it, came a large amount of water, filling the floor of the room with two feet of water, though more was flowing in.

“You know!” Barry nearly growled. “Cisco, I’m pretty sure you’re a jinx, man.” 

“I think you’re right,” Cisco said, eyes never leaving the beast as he scrambled to high ground. “That’s my bad. That’s on me.”

The aboleth let out a roar that shook the room. 

It was only 30 feet from them, so Lisa knew she needed to act. She, with Trinket at her side, moved to find higher ground. When she was comfortable with their spot, she released two arrows when she knew it could no longer see her. The first one hit, but the second bounced off a piece of jagged armor. 

Len, using the distraction of the arrows, threw three of his daggers, though they were knocked away by the four moving tentacles.

Barry went next, shooting it with his Eclat. Two of the three bullets hit, making the wounds pulse with electricity. The aboleth let out a scream in pain. 

Mick went next. He rushed into the aboleth’s space, axe raised. He screamed with rage and swung down two times. He cut off one of the squirming tentacles, sending a splatter of nearly black blood across the ground, though Mick was quick enough to avoid it getting on him. 

“Take that, ugly!” He growled, not moving from his spot. 

Caitlin was next. She stepped forward and threw a pinch of sulfur into the air. From the sky, a large column of fire came crashing down, hitting the tail end of the aboleth. Luckily for Mick, it was a long enough creature that Caitlin was able to avoid getting him in the radius. The creature, because it was so long, was unable to dodge the fire and took the full damage. 

Iris was next. She thrust her hands forward, but the magic fizzled at her fingers. 

“Fucking hell, I forgot the crystal!” She growled, looking to Wally. “It’s your go, little brother.”

Wally climbed to a high point. He crumbled up a leaf in one hand as he raised another, palm towards the beast. A swarm of locust appeared from his palm, surrounding the aboleth and, unfortunately, Mick. Though he grunted in pain, it was clear he didn’t receive too much damage. The aboleth, however, was looking rough.

Cisco, from his perch, was just in range to do Vicious Mockery. 

So that’s what he did. 

“Hey!” He said, cupping his hands around his mouth. “You’re dumb and you’re about to be shamed to death.”

Not his best work, but still, the aboleth fell before it even had the chance to attack. 

The party cheered and decided to search the cavern they were in now that the threat was neutralized. Len and Lisa moved to the wall that didn’t have an aboleth-sized hole in and noticed that there was a ledge. With their dark-vision, they could see that there was a pile of gold at the bottom. 

“Why don’t you explore that, brother?” Lisa said, looking to Len. “I have a rope in my bag.” 

Though he didn’t want to, he what his sister asked. Len propelled himself to the bottom and began looking around for treasures. 

After a few moments, Lisa decided to go check out the coffin. She left the rope, not noticing as it fell off the ledge and into the pit. 

When Len the rope hit the floor next to him, he groaned and began to climb up the side, using cracked spaces as foot-holds. 

Lisa walked to the coffin, which the party was standing around. She stepped just a little bit farther than them, just to look over into the coffin.

Lisa didn’t see the trap.

Nobody did until it was too late. 

The party looked on in horror as a blast of black and purple energy hit her square in the stomach. They watched in slow motion as Lisa fell, her eyes open and unseeing. Barry ran to catch her just before she hit the ground, cradling her upper body in his hands. 

“Thanks for the help guys.” Len snarked, though he was grinning, as he finally climbed out of the pit. The smile slipped off his face, however, when he saw Barry clutching his sister’s body, tears streaming down his face. “What the hell happened?”

“She went to peek into the coffin,” Barry said, stroking Lisa’s face. “She didn’t see a trap until it was too late.”

“Is she-” Len couldn’t finish the sentence, but he knew the answer. 

He knew it in the way that Mick wrapped his arms around his middle. He knew it in the way that Barry was sobbing gently. He knew it in the way that Trinket was making sad bear noises as she paced around the place that Lisa laid. 

Caitlin stepped forward, shaky on her feet and leaning on Iris for support. “We can try a revivify ritual. I have the supplies.” 

“Do it.” Len nearly growled, looking at his sister’s lifeless body. “I don’t care what it takes, bring her back.”

“Okay, everyone needs to step back,” Caitlin said, scattering some diamonds around Lisa’s body. “Keep in mind that, while this is by the power of the Silver Dragon, Bahamut, we are in the temple of the Raven Queen. Be respectful to both gods. Does anyone have anything they would like to add to the ritual?” 

Barry stepped forward, taking out a few golden arrowheads that had made but hadn’t had time to make into proper weapons for Lisa and a few of the red stones from Ravenacre. He placed them in the spaces between the diamonds in a section of the circle. He stood up silently, saying a small prayer in his mind to both gods that were being represented. 

When he stepped back, an energy vibrated through the gold, stones, and diamonds, lighting up a part of the circle with a warm silver glow, though parts of it were marbled with black and purple. 

Iris went next, taking a knife from her belt. She cut a small piece of Caitlin’s hair before cutting a piece of her own. She then moved forward, moving slowly. She had tears streaming down her face when she shoved the locks of hair in Lisa’s unmoving (cold, too cold) hand.

“We have a lot of things to discuss, Ranger.” She said. “You, me, and Caity have to chat, but we’re not going to do that with an unconscious body.” Iris’ voice hitched with the last word. “Come back to us so we can start something we’ve been dancing around.”

As Iris stepped back, the same glowing swirl of silver, purple and black lit up the second section of the circle.

“We need one more person for-” Caitlin began, but Len spoke before she was finished. 

“I’ll do it.”

Len untangled himself from Mick and moved to Lisa’s form (he refused to say body just yet). Careful not to move anything that was placed down, he pulled Lisa to his chest. He lets his eyes slip close, just clutching her for a few moments before he spoke again. 

“Take me instead, you raven bitch.”

When he opened his eyes again, Len could see a figure approaching him from the corner of his vision. It seemed to appear from the shadows and, based on the fact that no one else in the part reacted, She was only visible him. Though he had never seen Her before, Len’ildan knew who it was almost immediately. 

The Raven Queen.

She wore a long black dress that flickered with dark purple energy when She moved. Her long, straight, black hair blended into her flowing black robes. Her face was more like a porcelain mask. Where Her eyes should have been were narrow black ovals that seemed to pull him into Her. Her mouth, small and red, looked like it was painted on to Her mask-like face. 

The goddess stopped just in front of Len. She looked into his eyes as if She was reading his mind. For a moment, Her eyes glowed a blinding blue that Len couldn’t look away from. His life with Lisa flashed before his eyes, the good and the bad. He saw their childhood home, littered with their gods' awful drawing that their mother hung up anyway. He saw the moment they were taken from their mother, her loud cries as she chased after the carriage, the moment they decided to leave their father, the moment they found Mick, the moment they heard of their mother’s death, the moment they found Trinket.

After a moment, he came back to himself. She nodded and waved Her hand over Lisa’s body. “Okay, My Champion. Your life for hers.”

Before Len could ask what She meant or what She wanted or what the consequences were, She disappeared, leaving behind the sound of flapping wings and a single raven feather. 

Below him, Lisa let out a gasping breath. She coughed and looked around, confusion clear on her face. “What happened? I’m fucking freezing.”

“You were knocked out, is all, but you’re okay now.” Len said, stepping back from his sister. 

“Uh-uh,” Mick said, glaring at his partner. “We’re not doing that shit, Lenny.”

“Mick,” Len growled. “Drop it.”

“She deserved to know she fucking died, you asshole!” Mick replied. “Gods, why are you so stubborn?” 

Lisa let out another gasp. “I-I died?” 

Trinket, happy to see her owner alive and awake, moved to lick Lisa’s face

Lisa looked at her brother. “Lenny, thank you for protecting me but Mick is right. I needed to know.”

Before any more could be said, a dark figure dropped from the ceiling of the tomb. Weapons were drawn, but a sudden calm fell over the room when they heard a gentle voice speak.

“Be calm, Legends.” The female voice said, pulling off her cloak. “I am here to help.” 

Once her cloak was down, the party saw a young half-elf, around Barry’s age, with silver hair and purple eyes, the same glowing purple that lit up the circle around Lisa’s boy just moments ago. She was shaped differently than most elven people, with wide hips and short stature. While elves were usually thin and tall, she was the opposite. Around her throat was a raven’s skull and she had a raven sitting on her shoulder. 

“And who the hell are you?” Lisa asked, allowing Barry to pull her to her feet. 

“Ah, right, where are my manners?” She gave an exaggerated bow, silver hair spilling over her shoulder. “I am Valindra Corbeau and I am an Oracle of the Raven Queen.” Her piercing purple eyes fell on Len. “My Matron sent me to help Her new Champion. Hello, Len’ildan.”

All eyes fell to Len, but he did his best to ignore it. 

“She has heard of the Chroma Conclave and fears for what they might do to her domains. So, she sent me with instructions.” She moved over to the coffin and, with a wave of her hand, the armor floated up into the air. “Take this, Champion, and find the other Vestiges of the Divergence. It’s the only way to defeat the threats you will face.”

“How will we find them?” Barry asked, moving closer to Len. “And how exactly will they help us? Everyone we’ve spoken to has been a little vague.” 

“They are powerful artifacts and they will grow in power with experience. They will deal more damage than your normal weapons.” Valindra took a step towards the party, the floating armor coming with her. She motioned her hand to the armor. “You have one. Ask our Matron for help to find the others and She will give it to you, Len’ildan.”

“Why are you helping us?” Mick asked, creeping closer to Len as if to shield him from the world and the piercing stare of the ‘Oracle.’ 

Valindra chuckled. “I told you. My Mistress does not like those who tempt fate or play with life and death. These dragons are doing both.” She moved her hand again and the armor came to rest at Len’s feet. “She also said you might need this.” The half-elf waved her hand and a necklace appeared at Lisa’s feet. “It will help make moving Trinket much easier.” 

Lisa gingerly picked up the necklace. It was an onyx the size of her fist, though it was surprisingly light. “How does it work?”

“Point it at whatever creature you need to and focus. It will send them to a pocket dimension until you call on them.” Valindra looked at the horror on the party’s faces. “It doesn’t hurt her, I promise.” 

Lisa pointed the gem at Trinket. “You’re going to go in here now, okay sweetie? It won’t hurt you, Mommy promises.” 

Trinket nodded her large head. Lisa focused and soon a black and purple spark of power shot out, embracing the bear. When it subsided, Trinket was gone. When Lisa looked at the necklace, she could see a subtle shadow of a bear within it. 

“It worked!” Lisa exclaimed happily. 

“I told you!” Valindra smiled at the party, though it slipped from her face when she locked eyes with Len. “She’ll be seeing you, Champion. Listen to what She has to say.” 

Before any more could be said, the half-elf was gone, disappearing in a flash of black feathers. 

“We should get out of here,” Len said after a few moments, clearing his throat. “Cisco, will you use Bigby’s hand to put the armor in the Bag of Holding? I’m not ready for it just yet.”

Len didn’t wait for a response, as he was already making his way out of the temple. 

~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: A temporary character death takes place in this but it is resolved before the chapter ends. There is no cliffhanger about her life. She's only dead for a few hundred words but this is angsty. 
> 
>  
> 
> Anywho, I hope you liked this chapter. It's one of my favorites.
> 
> Also, Valindra, the Oracle of the Raven Queen, is my current D&D character. I realized too late that the way Vox Machina finds the vestiges didn't happen in this work, and I didn't want to re-write all of it, so I needed someone to guide them. I love Matt Mercer's Raven Queen and I think she could have been a bigger character, so I'm doing that here. You haven't seen the last of Her.
> 
> Until next time, please leave Kudos/comments if you'd be so kind!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot is happening in this so please check the full list of warnings at the end!

“Just put the armor on the dresser, will you, Mickey?” Len asked as they stumbled into their room in Ravenacre’s castle. It had been a long ass day and Len was exhausted. “I just want to sleep and scrub the image of my dead sister out of my mind.” 

“Sure thing, boss,” Mick said, pulling the studded leather armor out of the bag. “Now, I know we’re not the talking kind, but do you wanna talk about what happened tonight?”

Len paused for a moment. 

Did he want to talk about whatever he was feeling? How could he even begin to explain that he basically just sold his soul to the goddess of death without even thinking how it might affect anyone else? That he didn’t even know if he was alive anymore? That he did know if his heart was beating due to muscle memory and or an actual necessity? How could he express that he didn’t understand how Mick could even stand to be near him knowing that Len was no longer just his, but also the Raven Queen’s? Or that he basically ruined their chances with Barry? Nobody, not even someone as kind as Barry, wanted a marked man, particularly if that mark came from death Herself. 

Instead of saying what he was thinking, he shook his head. “I’m okay, Mickey. Let’s just get some sleep, yeah? It’s been a long ass day.” 

Mick looked skeptical (rightly so) but nodded anyway. “Good night, boss.” 

Mick laid down in the bed and was out in a matter of moments. Len, on the other hand, stayed up for quite some time just staring at the (his) armor. 

It was all black leather, silver studs decorating the bracers and breastplate. The pieces on the shoulders were made to look like feathers. On the top of the chest piece, just where his throat would be, there was a raven’s skull, just like Valindra had. It was made from a pure black substance and yet it somehow stuck out against the all black armor. 

At some point, Len must have fallen asleep, because when he opened his eyes again, all he could see was red and black on all sides of him. 

He was in a pool of something red and thick (blood, he soon realized, which made his heart go cold), but he could breathe just fine, no liquid entering his lungs. When he looked down at his body, he saw that he was wearing the armor the Oracle had given him.

The Deathwalker’s Ward, his mind supplied, though he had no clue how. He was sure he’d never heard that name before. 

‘You haven’t, My Champion,’ A feminine voice said, the sound tickling at the base of his skull, like a feather against skin. ‘But you will know what I know.’

Before Len could respond, the white mask of the Raven Queen was in front of him. She was larger than life, Her one hand the size of his whole body. Other than the size difference, She looked the same as She did in the Temple. 

‘How will I serve you?’ Len asked though he made no verbal sound. He merely thought it. ‘Have I sold my soul?’

The goddess laughed, though Her painted lips did not move. ‘No, Len’ildan. You have your free will, your freedom. I will merely help guide you along, to the Vestiges and after. Though I have a task I’d like you to complete when the dragons have been taken care of.’

‘What can you tell me about the vestiges, my Lady? Where are they?’ 

‘Well, you have the first. This armor was worn by my last champion, I believe it will serve you well.’ She held out Her large hand and let Len stand on Her palm. ‘There is Mythcarver, a longsword. That will be much easier to find, as it's hidden in Castle Ravenacre. There is Fenthras, the bow that felled the Titans, in the Feywild. There is Whisper, a dagger I believe will suit you on Glintshore Island. There is Cabal’s Ruin, a magic-absorbing cloak. It is currently in Ank’Harel. 

‘There is the Titan Stone Knuckles, those are with a herd of barbarians that you know well. There is the Plate of the Dawnmartyr in the City of Brass in the Elemental Plane of Fire. Though the hardest for you to retrieve will be the Spire of Conflux.’

‘Why is it so hard to obtain, my Lady?’

‘It is a staff born of Melora’s breath, though it has been consumed by a goristo named Yenk.’ The Raven Queen said. ‘But I believe you and your friends are capable, Len’ildan or I would not be helping you.’

The scene shifted, and they were now floating above the castle, black raven wings sprouting from Her back. She placed Len on the balcony outside his room. When he turned back, he saw Mick, sleeping soundly. 

‘Go, save the world, My Champion. Good Luck.’ Was the last thing Len heard before his eyes closed again, this time in a dreamless sleep.

~*~  
Len emerged the next morning, later than everyone else and dressed in the armor of the Raven Queen. He looked uncomfortable but was doing his best not to show it. His team, bless them, didn’t mention it. Instead, they just asked for the location of a few more items. 

And so, their hunt for the vestiges began. 

They spent the day researching all of the places the Raven Queen told him in his dream. They were heading to the Feywild for the bow as soon as they could find the sword hidden in the castle. 

Though it didn’t seem that big, Castle Ravenacre had so many secret passages that Barry didn’t even know all of them. They retired for the evening after a day of searching, with a plan to use search the remaining rooms in the morning.

Though it had been a long few days, Len couldn’t sleep that night. Instead, he was in the sitting room in the castle, pouring over a book on his new matron (he didn’t know how to be a Paladin, so reading seemed like the best way to figure it out). Everyone was sleeping, except maybe Barry, if the sounds of tinkering coming from the workshop were anything to go by. 

“What are you reading, Len’ildan?” a voice asked, startling Len slightly. 

Len looked up with tired eyes. “Barry, gods, you scared the crap out of me. Where did you learn to sneak like that?” 

“You." Barry laughed, a sound that always made Len’s heart skip a beat. "Want to go sit on the balcony with me? I need some fresh air after being in the workshop for so long.” 

Len smiled, happy to spend any time with Barry. “Sure thing.” He put a placeholder in his book and stretched, following Barry to the balcony. 

Barry was silent for a while, looking out to the surrounding landscape. He then spun to look at Len, his eyes wide. “Are you cold? I just realized I dragged you out here without your cloak! You’re down to your tunic, you must be freezing!”

Before Len could speak, Barry tossed a robe he was holding around Len’s shoulders. 

Barry smiled. “There. Now you won’t catch a cold.”

For some reason, the smile that usually brought him joy made him extremely uneasy. “Barry?” 

“Some time has passed, Len’ildan,” Barry said, looking Len in the eyes. “Since we fought the Devoes, and yet you and Mick have done nothing more to show that you love me. It kills me, Lenny.”

“What-”

“And much of the world has moved on to newer, greater threats; dragons, goddesses. But true pain, like being alone, never truly heals.” Barry took another step toward Len. “You hurt me deeply and continue to hurt, watching you be so happy without me. Agony, for weeks, months.” 

Barry moved until their chests were touching.

“Barry, what is bringing this on-”

“Pain I had never experienced.” Barry’s voice deepened to a growl that sounded familiar but not at all like the voice that Len had come to love. “It’s all I can think about. The pain.”

Before Len could react, he felt his torso explode in pain. He then felt the familiar feeling of poison pulsing into his system. He looked up, staring at Barry, a smile on his face and his dagger in Len’s stomach, in horror. The longer he stared, however, the less the person in front of him looked like Barry. He watched as the half-elf’s form flickered. Skin was replaced by course, striped fur. Teeth became pointed and jagged. Whiskers sprout from a nose that’s not quite human. 

A rakshasa.

“Scudder?” Len choked out. “What the hell are you doing here?”

Sam grinned, twisting the dagger in Len’s torso before pulling it out. “I promised to come back and kill you, remember? It’s only fair. You killed me once.”

“You were threatening the only two people I cared about.” Len coughed up blood. “Of course, I put you down.”

“You only had to help me with one little thing and I would have left them alone.” Sam tutted. “But you went and stabbed me in the back. Now I have you vulnerable. No blades, no armor. All because you thought you were going out with your little slut.”

“Do not call him that.” Len growled, clutching his wound.

“Or what, Len’ildan. You’ll kill me?” Sam chuckled. “I’d like to see you try, half-elf.” 

Before Len could even react, Sam made two more attacks, one with the dagger and the other with a short sword he had hidden at his side. Both struck true, the dagger stabbing back into his stomach and the sword slashing him across the cheek. 

Again, Len felt the poison pulse through his body and his life force felt like it was being pulled out of him from the long, deep cut on his cheek. 

Len was hurting, but he stepped forward and attempt to punch Scudder. Both times it looked like he would land a punch, his vision shifted (an effect of the poison) and he stumbled back.

“You know,” Sam chuckled, making two more attacks. “This is almost too easy. I thought there would be more of a challenge.”

His first attack, as Len was expecting it, the half-elf was able to dodge, taking a few steps back. The second swing, however, slashed across his chest. 

Len was too weak to make an attack. Between the poison damage of the dagger and the necrotic damage of the short sword, he knew they wouldn’t land. Instead, he grabbed his earring (suddenly thankful he hadn’t taken the enchanted jewelry out) and screamed their code word for when shit hit the fan. “Jenga! West Tower!” Gods, he hoped some of his party were light sleepers. 

“Oh no, you don’t!” Sam screeched, pushing him back. 

Len lost his footing and it was then he realized how close he was to the edge of the balcony. His back was resting on the bar. Sam shoved him one more time and he went tumbling over the edge, falling the forty feet to the ground, Sam jumping with him. 

By the grace of the gods, Len was not knocked unconscious but, gods, was he close. Sam was standing over him, sword pressed against his torso. 

“Lenny!” was the last thing he heard before he felt a sharp pain and the world went black. 

~*~ Meanwhile ~*~  
Barry was having a peaceful night. He was far too tired to tinker in his workshop, so he was in his room, sketching (And if his sketches happened to be of Mick and Len and not of protentional weapons, well, no one had to know). 

It was nearing the midnight hour when he heard gentle footsteps outside his window. Quickly, he grabbed his (Amunet’s) retort pistol off his nightstand. He aimed at the sound but didn’t fire. What if it was one of the many rogues in this castle playing a trick on him? A gunshot wound was a bitch to cure, and he would know!

No, he didn’t fire until he saw the blade that emerged from under the black cloak. It hit the figure directly in the heart, killing him instantly. Barry, gun still raised, moved to the body and pulled back the hood, revealing a cat-like face. 

Now, Barry didn’t know a lot about the criminal underworld, but he did know that there was a group of assassins that was made up of exclusively of tabaxis, like the one in front of him. Once he was sure the would-be killer was dead, he looked for the symbol of the League, finding it quickly carved into the blade. 

There was no time to grab his Eclat, but Diplomacy was still sitting on his dresser. He grabbed it and slipped it on to the hand that wasn’t holding his pistol as he ran.

“Fuck!” Barry swore, racing to his door. “Assassins in the castle! Wake up Legends!” 

There was suddenly a large amount of noise in the once silent hallway. Barry heard Mick let out a roar before a tabaxi flew through the door to his room, lying still against the opposite wall. There was also a large crash in Lisa’s room. He and Mick, who emerged from his room shirtless and with his axe in one hand, went to move to help, but the door was thrown up. Lisa came out of the room, dragging a bound tabaxi out with one arm, her bow in the other.

“Found this fucker standing over my bed.” Lisa threw him forward, knocking him out when he hit the wall “Little did he know Trinket was sleeping next to me.” 

The rest of the Legends, emerged from their rooms, weapons in hand, though none of them appeared to have woken up to an assassin over their bed. 

“What in the name of the gods is happening?!” Cisco exclaimed, looking at the pile of tabaxis. 

Lisa blew a piece of hair out of her face. “Who cares? I’m going back to sleep.”

Barry looked at all his friends, but his heart stopped when he realized someone was missing. “Where’s Len-”

He was cut off by a loud voice in their earrings followed by crashing sounds.

“JENGA! West Tower!” 

The Legends shared a look before rushing down the hall. They saw the open door that led to the balcony and heard a growling voice coming from the ground below them. 

They all moved out to watch the scene below them. Some tiger-monster (a rakshasa, Barry’s mind supplied) was standing over a battered looking Len, a blade pressed to his chest. 

“Lenny!” Barry screamed out in horror, the rakshasa making eye contact with him as he slid the sword into Len’s chest. 

“Bastard!” Lisa screamed, shooting two arrows, both of which landed in the rakshasa’s back. 

Unfortunately for Lisa, and for the rest of the team, the monster didn’t even turn to face them. He merely laughed, a cruel, growling sound that shook the party to their core.

Knowing that they needed to get down to the floor, Cisco and Iris shared a look before they both cast Feather Fall. Together, they were able to make sure everyone could jump from the balcony without landing too hard.

“He’s immune to pretty much everything but high-level magical damage!” Mick said as they rushed towards the battle. 

“There’s not a whole lot I can do without hurting Len!” Wally said before a flash of realization cross over his face. Once they were within sixty feet of Len, he raised his hand. “Time to get up, buddy.”

Natural magic seeped from his hands and flowed through the ground into Len’s unmoving form. It glowed in his chest before Len let out a gasping breath.

Seeing his partner awake and alert calmed Mick slightly, but the man still rushed forward, reckless rage fueling his movements. He swung down with his axe three times, flames licking off the sides as it collided with the striped fur of the target. The first two landed, but Scudder turned around to catch the third, hissing in Mick’s face. 

Barry wasn’t sure what to do. His retort pistol was useless against a rakshasa and he didn’t have any magic. He was about to give up when he looked at his hand. 

Diplomacy. 

He rushed forward, using Mick as a distraction, and slammed Diplomacy into the rakshasa’s back twice, shocking the beast. 

Caitlin came next, striking the distracted fiend with her mace twice. Barry had never seen Caitlin use it against a fiend, but as soon as it struck its mark, a bright light erupted from it. 

Sam realized he was outnumbered and decided to run. 

Which was a mistake on his part.

As he ran, his back to them, Mick, Barry, and Caitlin took attacks of opportunity on him. It looked thoroughly battered from yet another round of lightning and fire that when Caitlin hit it with her Mace of Disruption the rakshasa was destroyed, disappearing in a flash of bright light and dust. Based on Barry’s knowledge of rakshasas, he’s been sent to the nine hells to recover and rebuild, but he’d be back.

With the threat neutralized, the team ran to Len. Mick moved to sit next to him, pillowing the half-elf’s head in his lap. He was still bleeding heavily, so Cisco and Wally both did a healing spell on him. When they were done, Iris, Caitlin, Wally, and Cisco excused themselves, mostly because they knew Len would be embarrassed about needing help.

Barry, who was nervously waiting for the healers to be done, moved to help Len up, hand extended. 

Len winced, shrinking away, a pained whimper escaping his mouth. Barry, unsure of what to do, pulled his hand back. “Len’ildan?” 

Len shrunk even further into Mick’s lap. “H-he wore your face when he came to me, Barry, please-” 

Barry’s eyes widened. “Oh, I’m so- I’ll just go.” He said before he turned on his heels and ran to speak with the castle guards, to see if they knew what had happened. 

Len, Lisa, and Mick watched in silence as Barry ran back to the Castle. 

“Let’s get you to bed, boss,” Mick said, scooping Len up and carrying him to the castle.

~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning; A major character has some feelings of self-hatred, dreams that he is swimming in a pool of blood, and almost dies after the villain wears the face of another main character to stab him repeatedly. 
> 
> If you want more explicit details, comment or message me on Tumblr (citizen-colder)!
> 
> Also, a lot of the dialogue between Sam and Len came directly from Critical Role!


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check the endnotes for a very important message! 
> 
> Trigger warnings: Low self-esteem and discussion of the violence from last chapter.

Barry locked himself in his workshop for the whole of the next day, allowing his friends to find the sword, Mythcarver on their own. He knew he should help, he knew the castle better than anyone, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t watch Len flinch away from him again. He couldn’t watch Mick put himself in between the two half-elves as if Barry could ever, would ever, hurt Len. 

A few hours after noon, Jesse came to sit with him, but he was focused on his project in front of him and she left soon after, leaving some food and drink for her brother. 

Lisa came round a little bit later, though Barry had no clue what time it was by then. He hardly looked up, merely smiling weakly at her before returning to his work. 

“Barry?” Lisa asked, creeping slowly into his workshop. “Gideon sent me down with dinner and strict instructions to force feed you if I don’t witness you eat at least half of it.”

“I promise to eat it in just a moment,” Barry replied, wincing slightly when the metal burned him. “I just need to get the body of this one done and then I’ll take a break.”

“C’mon, Gunslinger, you’ve been down here all day,” Lisa said, coming further into his workshop, stepping over stray parts. “Don’t you want to help us look? We only have a few more places to go”

“I’m sure you’ll be okay, particularly with Jesse to help you. Too many cooks and all that.” Barry said, pushing the goggles off his face. “I’m of much better use making some weapons that we can use. I’d just get in the way, I think.” 

Lisa rolled her eyes, placing the plate of food next to her friend. “Are you going to tell me what’s really bothering you or should I pretend like I don’t know that you’re avoiding us.” 

Barry’s hands stilled, and he put down his tools, fixing his eyes on a spot on the ground. “I-” He began, but clamped his mouth shut before he could say anything else.

“C’mon, Barry.” Lisa cooed. “You can tell me anything, you know that.”

Barry let out a shaky breath. “I can’t face Len right now.”

“Lenny? Why?”

“I know went through a lot last night and he reacted like anyone attacked by a monster would but…” He trailed off for a moment before speaking again, his voice quiet and broken. “I can’t handle anyone looking at me like I’m a monster, especially not Mick and Len. Especially after Savitar.” 

“Barry…” Lisa said, but Barry didn’t stop. 

“I know he was flinching away from Scudder, I know that, but it doesn’t mean it didn’t hurt like hell. It just felt like it proved what I already knew. I’m a fucking monster with a demon soul and I can’t pretend anymore.” He put his head between his knees, narrowly missing hitting his head on the table as he went. “And how selfish of a monster can I be? Len almost died last night, and I’ve locked myself in my workshop to throw a tantrum.”

Lisa grabbed Barry’s hand tightly, not allowing him to flinch away. “You’re not selfish, Barry. You’re hurting. You’ve barely had time to process everything with Savitar.” She was quiet for a bit. “Can you still feel him?”

“He gave me the power to mark people in battle. Make them easier to hit. I didn’t do it a lot because it was basically a smoke ring over them as a target and that would be bloody difficult to hide.” Barry shrugged. “I can still do it. I tried this morning.” 

“But you don’t hear him?” 

Barry shook his head. “No, I don’t. But he still haunts my dreams, though that’s probably memories and not him. He’s gone. You all banished him for good, I’m sure.”

Lisa nodded, patting him on the shouldered, standing up. “I’ll leave you to your work, Barry. But I want you to stay with me tonight.” She put one hand up to silence any complaints. “No buts. I want you in my room no later than ten and I’ll have food waiting. I will drag you out by your ear if I have to.” 

“I don’t doubt that.” Barry nodded, a small smile coming to his face. “What time is it now?”

“Almost six. You have four hours to tinker, Allen, use them wisely.” She said before she turned on her heel and disappeared from the smoky workshop, leaving Barry alone with two half-finished gauntlets, a bowl of lukewarm soup and a hell of a lot of feelings. 

~*~

Lisa emerged from Barry’s workshop and went towards the library. She was nearly there when she ran head first into Iris and Caitlin, a blush creeping onto all of their faces. 

“Did you speak with Barry?” Iris asked, motioning to the gunpowder that stained the sleeves of her shirt, a worried expression replacing the shy flirty one that occupied her face just moments ago. 

Lisa nodded. “Yeah. Boy, he’s a bit of a wreck. He’s still reeling from Savitar and Len flinching away from him last night seemed to solidify the ‘I’m a monster’ thought process, no matter how misdirected it is.” 

Caitlin frowned. “What should we do?”

Iris shrugged. “Not much we can do. All I hope is that it doesn’t affect our traveling to the Feywild.”

“If it does, does that give us permission to meddle?” Lisa asked, a smirk coming across her face.

Iris chuckled. “Maybe.”

~*~

Just before ten in the evening, Barry left his workshop and crept to Lisa room. He smiled slightly at Wally and Cisco when he passed them, though they didn’t really engage with him more than to tell him that they found the sword. 

Apparently, it was hidden in the room that Clifford was using as a workshop and, based on some of the other things they found in there, it was better that Barry wasn’t there (Barry didn’t need to see the trophies the Devoes kept from his family’s murders).

Barry was just at Lisa’s door, nearly home free when he heard a door open behind him. 

“Oh, there you are Barry,” Len said. “I was worried you fallen into your kiln.”

Barry turned to face the owner of the face, praying that the world would swallow him up when he saw Mick was behind the half-elf. They both looked exhausted, but fine other than that.

“Oh, well, no.” Barry stumbled over his words. “I’m just fine but I’m very tired so I’ll speak with you both some other time, yes? Good night.” He opened the door and ran into the room, closing the door quickly behind him, sliding down it on the other side. 

“Barry?” Lisa asked. She was already in bed, hair loose and wavy around her shoulders. “Are you okay, darling?”

“I’m a mess, Lisa. I just basically slammed a door in Mick and Len’s face.” He cried into his hands. “I’m so fucked up.”

“We’re all all kinds of fucked up and that why we all are together!” She said, moving from the bed to help him up, bringing him into bed. “We’ll be okay, Barry. Just eat some toast and go to bed, it will be better in the morning?”

“Really?”

“Sure.”

“Thank you, Lisa,” Barry said, sitting gently on the bed, wincing as he did, clutching his hand to his chest. 

“Oh! Are you hurt?” Lisa asked. Before he could reply, Lisa grabbed his arm and cast Cure Wounds on the nasty looking burn Barry must have gotten while he was working.

“You have spells?” Barry asked, staring in awe at his now healed hand.

“Sure, I do!” Lisa chuckled. “I use them a lot, but you usually can’t feel the effects. Like Pass Without a Trace make it easier for us to stealth.” Lisa shrugged. “Rangers have access to spellcasting, but no one ever really asked.” 

“Any other special skills I should know about?” Barry chuckled, looking at Lisa with a smile on his face.

“I mean, Len trained me to be an assassin, so I’m technically also a Rogue?” Lisa flopped down. “Can we sleep now?”

Barry laughed, happy his friend was able to distract him. “Sure thing, Lisa.” 

~*~

Mick and Len shared a look as they watched the door slam behind Barry. 

“What was that all about?” Mick asked, helping Len back into bed (not that he really needed it, but it was their way of showing affection.

“Maybe he realized any interest him may have in me is useless because my other partner is the goddess of death,” Len said dryly, pulling the blanket over his chest.

Mick gave him a strange look. “What?”

Len stared at the ceiling. “Like you haven’t thought the same thing, Mickey! I’m a marked man. I know how…off-putting that may be.”

Mick’s face softened to something so gentle that even Len has barely seen. “Lenny,” He whispered, going to wrap the half-elf in his arms. “You don’t really believe that do you?” 

Len avoided Mick’s eyes “I don’t know… Don’t you?”

Mick tilted his chin gently, forcing Len to look at him. “No, Lenny, never. I think it was reckless to make a deal with the Raven Queen, sure, but I would have done the same thing for Lisa or you or damn near anyone in this party.” 

“Oh,” Len said, letting out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “I guess you and I should talk about our feelings more often, huh, Mickey?” 

Mick chuckled. “Maybe we should, boss.” He pressed a kiss to Len’s lips. “Let’s get to sleep, we have a long day ahead of us.” 

~*~  
The party rose early the next morning, Mythcarver in Cisco’s capable hands. They meet in the kitchen to plan their trip to the Feywild. Unlike the day before, Barry joined the team, but he sat as far away as possible from Mick and Len, throwing himself into a conversation with Iris and Caitlin. They were just about to set out for the day when Jesse appeared in the doorway, a tall, redheaded half-elf behind her.

“Legends,” She greeted kindly. “This is Kate Kane. She’s our new Headguard. Kendra suggested her, so we called her over from Gotham.” 

“Hello,” Kate said, nodding politely at the party before following Jesse out of the room.

“So, just as a final plan,” Cisco said, fiddling with the new sword at his side. “Fenthras in the Feywild, Cabal’s Ruin in Ank’Harel, Whisper on Glintshore Island in the Ozmit Sea. After that, we discuss our next plan?” 

Barry nodded, standing up and adjusting his gun belt. “I’d say so. Are we ready, Legends?”

Without any more discussion, the party made their way to the garden. Under Wally’s instruction, they linked hands and he cast Plane Shift. They felt a strange pull in their stomach and when they opened their eyes, they were no longer in Ravenacre, but in the Feywild.

It was hard to tell what time it was, though the sky seemed to be colored like a sunset. The landscape was beautiful, rolling green hills and dense forests. 

“Where exactly did our further research say Fenthras was?” Cisco asked. “I doubt we’re going to find a single bow in this very large… world? Without a little more information.”

Lisa shrugged, pulling out one of her notebooks. “A book that I found in the library said that Fenthras became the heart of a cancerous tree following the Divergence. Maybe we can ask someone about a cancerous tree?”

Len looked around. “Do you see anyone to ask, Lis’ahlia? We’re in the middle of bloody nowhere!”

“Well, it’s not really nowhere, per say.” A voice said, causing the Legends to turn towards the tree line just a few feet away from them. “Everywhere is somewhere. Plus, I do live here, so it has to be somewhere.” 

The owner of the voice was a tall figure. When he stepped out of the shadows of the trees, the party could see there was a Firbolg. He was at least seven feet tall and extremely thin. He had long pink hair, though half of it was shaved. The Firbolg wore shiny teal armor with pink moss and he was wielding a long staff with purple crystals set into the top. 

“Who the hell are you?” Mick asked, putting his tall frame in front of the much shorter party.

“My name isn’t important, friend.” The firbolg chuckled, a low, quiet sound that calmed the party, though no one could place why. “I heard you speaking of a cancerous tree, however, and I’ve been looking for someone to take care of that, so I’ll help you find it. Follow me.”

Without waiting for an answer, he turned on his heel and retreated into the dense forest. The party shared a look before slowly following the firbolg, hoping that this wasn’t a trap.

They walked for a while before they came upon a small temple surrounded by a graveyard. The round was peppered with mushrooms and flowers of all colors and there appeared to be sunlight streaming in, though it still appeared to be dusk. 

The firbolg moved into the temple, a short purple building with a thin spire that was covered in stained glass. He emerged a few minutes later, teacups and kettle in hands. He passed the cups out to the party before taking one for himself. He sat cross-legged on the ground, looking at them hopefully. 

“So?” He said, sipping his tea.

“Um…” Barry looked at the party before he sat down with the firbolg, smiling gently. “What do you know about the cancerous tree?”

“It’s not too far from here. My family has gone to investigate it, but they never returned.” He replied.

“And when was that?”

The firbolg thought for a moment. “At least ten seasons.” 

“You measure time in seasons?” Iris asked, sitting down next to Barry.

“Does any other measurement of time matter?”

Iris blinked. “I guess not.”

The firbolg smiled. “See. As for what I know, I believe the disease is from a person. Someone whose heart is truly corrupted and evil, though I don’t know who that is.”

“So, will you come to help us?” Barry asked, pretending to take a sip of his tea. 

“Oh, god no.” the other man laughed. “That’s dangerous. But I’ll tell you how to get there.”

Lisa nodded, helping Iris and Barry to their feet. “That seems fair, which way?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter took so long but unfortunately, this work appears to be going on a hiatus. I'm just not in love with how it's coming out and, because of school, have so little time to write, so I can't afford to hate everything. I'll probably still publish sometimes, but it will not be this work and it probably won't even be in this fandom. Part of the problem is that, as much as I love the Arrowverse and the characters and the actors, my interests have shifted and I'd like to try something new. 
> 
> No one is more disappointed than me, but I do apologize. I'm not giving hope on this work, I hope to finish it during winter break in December, but I need to move away and let myself breath without deadlines and a posting schedule. Thank you for all your kind comments and I hope you all understand. 
> 
> Feel free to talk to me on tumblr or in the comments. 
> 
> xx


End file.
